Naruto y Sasuke ¿ De la highschool?
by Carlo Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki por fin cumplio su sueño, es Hokage de la hoja y Sasuke ha purgado el mal que hizo y ahora es el mejor amigo y sensei de Konoha, después de 20 años todo parecia normal, hasta que alguien ha decidido conquistar la hoja y para hacerlo necesita enviar a los shinobis mas poderosos a otra dimensión. Una dimensión sin ninjas y calificaciones escolares.
1. Prologo

**_Hola amigos ¿Como estan? Espero que muy bien, hace poco me imagine un escenario como el que les voy a contar, un mundo alterno donde los mas poderosos ninjas sobre la tierra son transportados a un mundo donde ser ninja solo es visto en series y en novelas de acción, espero que disfruten de esta nueva serie que estoy subiendo._**

 ** _la historia es mia pero los personajes y algunos contextos son obra exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto. .. maldición como amo a este tipo hahaha._**

La preparatoria si que era un lugar aburrido, clase con clase, regaño y regaño, no podian darse un tiempo para hablar con sus alumnos y preguntarles cosas diferentes, o intentar que sus vidas no fuera tan monótonas.  
Bueno, ese era y es, el pensamiento de Naruto Namikase, que divagaba en sus pensamientos de cualquier chico de preparatoria tan ajeno a la vida, tan ajeno a disfrutarla.  
\- ¿Necesita algo señor Namikase?  
Tanto se habia perdido que habia olvidado poner atención  
\- perdón sensei, podria repetir lo ultimo que dijo  
\- ¿Sobre como integrar el valor [sin] en una revolución?  
-mmmmm en realidad, desde límites. Todo el mundo comenzó a reir y Kakashi no dudo en tomar de su oreja y jalarla, a causa de que en cálculo los límites son la primera clase.  
Nuevamente Naruto era enviado a la dirección.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

\- Pase- decía una mujer rubia de voluptuosa delantera con una especie de collar verde a su alrededor  
\- Hola tía ¿como estas? Vine a saludar-  
\- No me vengas con mentiras, se que volviste hacerte el gracioso en clase interrumpiendo a Kakashi.  
Pero podian culpar a Naruto Namikase, su vida era tan parecida a la de una oveja pastando, su vida tan solo era: Dormir, levantarse, comer, ir a la escuela, regresar, comer, y dormir. La rutina le embargaba todos los dias de su vida.  
\- Perdona Tsunade no lo volvere hacer.  
\- Te he dado ya dos oportunidades y la tercera se lo debia a tu tio Jiraiya pero ya son más de tres y tendre que llamar a tu mamá.  
El miedo le embargo en todo su ser, su madre ante la vista de todos era el mismo angel bajado de los cielos pero la verdad, en la tranquilidad de su hogar se convertia en un huracán o como le decíamos de cariño " La habanera sangrienta"  
\- Por favor si lo va ha hacer... llame a papa.  
Minato era mas tranquilo, era severo claro, era su labor como padre, pero era más indulgente y a él le gustaba primero hablar, porque mama era de la idea de "Primero golpeo y después pregunto"  
\- Ok, solo porque conozco la actitud de Kushina y no me gustaría verte destrozado. Comenzó a llamar por el telefono. Fueron los tic toc más largos de su vida  
\- Hola Minato, si... si, habla Tsunade, si la directora... hola, bueno  
\- ¿QUE HIZO NARUTO?  
Y esas palabras fueron la mayor razón para descubrir que Naruto estaba en serios problemas  
\- oh kami

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Regresando al salon de clases un azabache escribia apuntes sobre las integrales y la ley de washer para calcular el área de un volumen en revolución.  
Él era lo que todos (y con todos me refiero a todas) deseaban. Guapo, adinerado, misterioso, inteligente, audaz, un cuerpo amoldeado, tenia chicas por donde quiera, sin embargo habia una chica que no le ponia atención.  
\- Profesor como derivo el factor integral en una integral con [cos(e)]  
\- Muy buena pregunta señorita Haruno.  
Y mientras el respetado sensei explicaba Sasuke se perdia en el nombre de aquella linda niña de cabellos rozados.  
\- Sakura

\- Lo estas haciendo de nuevo Sasuke-kun  
Se levanto de pronto y le susurró  
\- Hinata guarda silencio  
\- Hehe perdón Sasuke pero se veia realmente gracioso tu rostro pensando en ella  
\- ¿Se nota mucho?  
Y sonriendole la niña Hinata le responde- demasiado.  
Por que asi era la vida de Sasuke Uchiha amando a la chica menos indicada, por que ella ya tenia un novio, por que ella no se iba a fijar en él.  
Y ese novio se estaba aproximando  
\- Kakashi sensei, me ire temprano mi madre vendra por mi  
\- ¿LA HABANERA SANGRIENTA?  
El nombre de Kushina ya era muy conocido en la zona escolar valiendole un cacahuate si avergonzaba a su hijo o no, ella era capaz de desatar el infierno y todo para la disciplina de su primogénito.  
El chico paso de largo a su lugar tomo sus cosas y sin siquiera mirarlo abrazo a Sakura y le dio un beso fugaz y se fue del salon de clases.  
El salón de clases, aún con tanto ruido, se logro escuchar los quebrantados corazones de Sasuke y Hinata.  
Sasuke amaba a Sakura  
Hinata amaba a Naruto  
Sakura quería a Naruto  
Y Naruto... nadie sabia lo que el quería.  
Y asi era la vida de estos jóvenes de la preparatoria. Con tantos problemas y sin siquiera saber que su vida cambiaría.

[~~~~~]

-¡Teme!  
Una gran esfera de luz era golpeada contra el suelo mientras un azabache flotaba en el aire para caer cerca de un árbol de una manera tan ligera y profesional.  
\- ¡TEMEEEE!  
Seguia gritando y golpeando todo lo que se encontraba alrededor.  
-hmp-  
\- ¡Tu sabes que odio el genjutsu... quitamelo!  
\- mmmm, no lo creo  
\- Que me lo quites, aaaaaaa, soy el Hokage.  
\- A mi eso no me importa Dobe.  
\- Temeeeeeee  
En eso una chica de cabellos negros con anteojos llegaba a la zona.  
\- Padre dice mama que... ¿7° Hokage? Pero ¿Padre lo has ingresado en un genjutsu?  
\- Sarada regresa con tu madre, yo ire enseguida.  
\- ¿Pues esta vez que hizo?  
\- Dijo una estupidez y tuve que castigarlo  
\- ¿Pues que dijo?  
\- aaaaaa Prometo ya no hacer ningun intento para que Bolt salga con Sarada  
Esta fue la chispa que hizo que el genjutsu del poderoso Sasuke fuera mas horroroso para el 7° Hokage o mejor dicho Naruto Uzumaki.  
Sarada tan solo enrojecio furiosamente.  
-¿que?  
-Hace poco descubrí que la supuesta invitación de Himawari y la "coincidencia" de bolt encontrándose contigo en "Su" casa fue obra del usurotonkachi.  
\- papá solo exageras- quiso reir un poco para desentensar la situación. .. lamentable el aura asecina que desprendia su padre contaba lo contrario.  
Antes de que el pudiera decir algo Sarada se despidio de él y se fue del lugar, temiendo por su vida.  
\- asss- suspiro Sasuke- Realmente no puedo creer que el shinobi mas poderoso del mundo no pueda resistir un genjutsu.  
Él sabia que sus palabras solo tenian un poco de verdad, pues el genjutsu que le aplico fue con el poder del rinnegan que obtuvo en la lucha con Naruto. Pero no se preocupen, la pesadilla de Naruto era tan terrible para él, pero para los demás ser estupidez  
\- Un mundo sin Ramen es un mundo sin vida... ¿No Naruto?  
\- ¡Kuramaaaa, Ayúdame!  
Y mientras estos dos hombres intentaban de alguna manera arreglar su vida una extraña presencia se acercaba a ellos.  
-¿Con que los shinobis mas poderosos no?  
Una extraño ojo blanco los miro y tres aspas moradas atravesaron su pupila.  
Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha muy pronto tendrían una interesante aventura.

 _ **Como se los dije este es el prologo y espero que acepten esta historia subire el primer capítulo lo mas pronto posible y si es que le dan el buen visto a esta historia pueden dejarme un review y recomendarme escenas que les paresca de su agrado. Las parejas que quiero meter es sasusaku y naruhina y principalmente quiero que sea de humor y romance... pero claro que habra algo de drama y accion. Espero que les guste y también les invito a pasar por mi otro fanfic Equipo 7 Road to ninja ok. Se despide su amigo Carlo Uzumaki.**_


	2. Mundos alternos Parte 1

**Holas mis amigos espero que les guste la nueva idea que nació de mi cabeza y la sigan con pasión hahaha, estoy seguro que les encantara.**

 **Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a las siguientes personas.**

 **Nana, ninagare, darcy129, Daniela hervar, cinlayj2** Por comentar y

 **Aliteratu, Dieguete el chico morado (¿? Es un nombre?) S4kuR41, Sakmiru, sakura1402, tsubaki-apple.** Por seguir la historia… a todos los mega amo.

Ok hare lo siguiente para evitar confusiones

{~~~~} – Cambio de escenas

 _Carlo Uzumaki-_ Recuerdos

Carlo Uzumaki \- Pensamientos

Carlo Uzumaki- Narrador

 **Los personajes de esta obra son exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto… La historia es mia**

 **Su amigo Carlo Uzumaki Y si tienen alguna pregunta o sugerencia, háganmelo saber por medios de review,,, Por favor.**

 **Capitulo 1 : Cambio de mundos**

Los días en la preparatoria eran eso, solo días, días que vuelan en la plenitud del día, vuelan como las hojas del árbol de Sakura en tiempos del otoño. En esos momentos un individuo azabache caminaba rumbo a su hogar, por fin había despistado a un grupo de locas fans. Tal vez, muy dentro de él las aceptaría, si no buscaran solo su belleza externa y su dinero, tal vez si buscaran algo más dentro de él.

También por dentro soy valioso

La vida de Sasuke Uchiha era tranquila y hasta codiciada, pero tenía un gran vacío dentro de él, uno que solo una persona podía llenarlo. Una chica de cabellos rozados. Una chica con gran fuerza en sus palabras, con voluntad propia, que sabe lo que quiere, todo el mundo de Sasuke gira alrededor de ella, sin embargo un tonto se interpuso en su camino.

Naruto

Desde el día que conoció a Naruto Namikase su vida cambio un poco, la mitad de sus fangirls buscaron la atención del hijo del director del hospital de Konoha, de Minato Namikase. Fue un alivio para el ya no fuera el más codiciado en la high School. En cambio el no previo que su salvador se volvió su perdición. Él se fijó en Sakura Haruno.

-¡Sasuke kun!- gritaba una chica de cabello azulado con un tono blanquecino en su piel, y en sus ojos también

-Hinata ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Casi siempre nos vamos juntos… ¿Por qué no me esperaste?

-Perdóname Hinata, es que no me sentía bien, los exámenes finales se acercan y si quiero entrar a La University of Konoha debo obtener la beca de excelencia.

-Pero ¿La necesitas?

-No me gustaría que mi familia me diera el dinero.

Y no piensen mal, Sasuke amaba a su familia, a su hermano, a sus padres y a su hermana Tastsuki, todos bajo la protección de la familia Uchiha, pero él quería poder demostrar que él era más que un nombre y un título, él es un ser humano que quiere cumplir sus sueños en base de sueños.

-Oh lo comprendo- le leyó la mente Hinata.

Hinata y Sasuke han sido amigos desde la kínder Garden, los padres de ambos han sido socios desde pequeños y por esa cercanía su amistad había crecido hasta casi ser inseparables, muchos creía que en cualquier momento empezarían una relación, sin embargo ellos siempre se han visto solo como eso, unos muy buenos amigos.

-La vida es extraña ¿No lo crees Hinata?

-y ¿Por qué?

-Porque ambos queremos la atención de dos personas que ya tienen entre ellos una relación.

Ambos bajaron la mirada, era un punto triste, Hinata se había enamorado de Naruto por una situación que Sasuke desconoce y que Hinata lo guarda en lo más profundo de su ser, pero Naruto no tiene la menor idea.

Mientras que Sasuke pensaba en el día que conocía a Sakura. A la dulce Sakura Haruno.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

Naruto se encontraba en el auto de su madre Kushina, por primera vez en su vida su madre no le había recibido con una chancla en su boca, eso le hubiera dolido bastante, sin embargo estuvo castigado de no salir por una semana y aparte de acompañarla a las compras. Y si la mayoría sabe, ir a acompañar a una mujer a las compras, es disfrutar de un buen asiento en la mañana porque uno no volverá a sentarse en todo el día. Pero esto se ganaba por ser maleducado e irrespetuoso.

-Naruto ¿crees que debamos comprar una nueva cuna para tu hermana? O ¿Qué se quede con la tuya?  
-La verdad me da igual, de todos modos ella tendrá más de lo que yo tuve

-Estas más decaído de lo común ¿Tuviste un problema con Sakura?

-No todos mis problemas están relacionados con Sakura mama

-¿Entonces?

-¿Mama, papa asistirá al juego de baseball que tengo este viernes?

-Lo más probable. Le contaste?

Una sonrisa surco la boca de Naruto

-Sí, si le conté, ¿Vendrá?

-Mira hijo, es muy probable porque ese día es su día libre, pero recuerda que él tiene una agenda muy ocupada, así que no te emociones ¿Ok?

Nuevamente Naruto perdió la mirada a través de la ventana el coche, mirando a lo lejos, a la nada, intentado escapar al mundo de sueños que tenía muy dentro de su ser.

Cuando por fin llegaron al centro comercial Naruto le pedio a Kushina que quería adelantarse para comprar ropa para su juego del viernes. Kushina acepto solo porque era parte de su calificación.

-Solo como descubra que no estés ahí…

-No te preocupes mama, si iré ahí.

Mientras avanzaba por los comercios vio un programa de televisión que pasaba, sobre ninjas y samuráis luchando a muerte… Un anime tal vez, no importaba pues su mente se desvió a dos personas que hablaban mientras salían del recinto. No vio a la primera, pero aposto con todo su ser que sería imposible no reconocer ese cabello rozado.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

-Por favor Sasuke kun necesito ir al centro comercial

-Tengo que llegar al trabajo

-Vamos, mi madre me pidió comprar demasiadas cosas y Neji no pudo acompañarme, Por favor Sasuke

-Te falto el kun

\- Ya, estoy hablando en serio

-Yo también

\- ¿Por favor Sasuke Kun?

\- De acuerdo vamos, que puede salir mal

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial directamente fueron en búsqueda de las verduras que la madre de Hinata requería, llegaron a la verdulería y una fila gigantesca tenía.

-Parece que ya todos son vegetarianos no- quiso bromear Hinata, pero en eso Sasuke desvió la mirada en la chica que estaba en saliendo de la fila, cargando dos bolsas gigantescas de frutas y verduras, apenas podía con ellas, pero eso no es lo que él vio primero, fue su largo cabello rozado lo que vio primero.

-¿Sakura?

-¿Qué?

-Es Sakura, Hinata.

-Oh es cierto, y parece que necesita ayuda

-…

-De alguien fuerte

-…

-Y de cabello negro

-…

-¡QUE SE LLAME SASUKE!

-¿Dijiste algo?

-¡Por dios! Ve

-Pero…

\- Yo puedo sola, y tú sabes que quieres hablar con ella

-Gracias Hinata, te veré mañana ok

\- Vale Sasuke kun, Suerte

En eso Sasuke se apresuró a la salida donde Sakura ya iba

-¡hey!

-mmmmm

-¡Sakura!

-Sasuke… ¿Que haces aquí?

-No es obvio, vengo ayudarte- en eso él tomo su bolsa y lo apoyo sobre su hombro.

-Muchas gracias Sasuke

\- No es por nada, hace mucho que no hablamos

Y eso era otra parte cierta, desde que Sakura comenzó a salir con Naruto, las pláticas que alguna vez tuvo con ella se aminoraron a cero. Cuando una de s las personas que más quieres comienza a salir con alguien y caes en la zona de "Plato rechazado" realmente arde.

-Si lo siento, ya no he tenido tiempo con lo de la escuela…

-Y tu novio ¿No es así?- esta última frase la había escupido sin intención pero con mucho veneno en su voz

\- Si algo así.

\- Oh entiendo.

En la triste y realidad más cercana, las personas olvidan los momentos con personas que fueron sus primeros soportes, durante los primeros años de la High School Sasuke fue el primer soporte de Sakura el mejor Amigo, un amigo que daba por ella la vida, entre sonrisas y lágrimas, su apoyo siempre era el primero. Sin darse cuenta Sasuke se vio inmerso en es ese primer amor que había encontrado en la preparatoria. Ese primer amor de cabello rozado

-¿Quería preguntarte algo? – se atrevió a decir Sasuke

\- ¿Qué cosa?

-¿lo amas?

Era una cosa difícil de responder, la cabeza de Sakura quería explotar con esa pregunta, si lo amaba, lo quería mucho, era muy cariñoso y respetuoso con ella, pero ¿amarlo? Es una palabra de infinitos significados.

-Perdón, por la pregunta, es que… no se estoy algo temeroso

-¿Temeroso?

-Tengo miedo que elijas el mismo camino que él, y que por eso me olvides.

-Sasuke… yo no te olvidaría, eres uno de mis mejores amigos

-Amigo- decía Sasuke con el nudo en la garganta.

Ambos caminaban sobre un puente, la corriente era fuerte porque los últimos días había torrentes gigantescos de agua, si alguien caía ahí no sobreviviría.

Sasuke quería preguntarle más, quería decirle de sus sentimientos para ser rechazado y tener que olvidarla, quería olvidarla… pero a la vez quería ser parte de ella.

-Sakura yo…

-¡Ey tú!

Cuando Sasuke volteo a ver que le hablaba un fuerte puñetazo le dio en la mejilla derecha, cayó de espalda contra el suelo. Cuando quiso levantarse un pie lo volvió acostar contra el suelo.

-¡No quiero que te acerques a mi novia maldito!

-Naruto detente ¡Por favor!

-Vendrás conmigo Sakura- Naruto tomo la mano de Sakura y cuando se la iba a llevar sintió una patada en la espalda que lo empujo contra uno de los barandales del puente.

-¡No vuelvas hacer eso idiota!

-¿Quieres pelear verdad?

\- Esta vez no me detendré.

Entonces comenzó la lucha entre los dos estudiantes. Sasuke era rápido y fuerte, no por nada había ganado varias veces los torneos de kickboxing y artes marciales, sin embargo, la destreza de Naruto y agilidad, no le permitía asestar ningún buen golpe, y aunque los golpes de Naruto eran más débiles, era más rápido, y más preciso lo que desequilibraba al Uchiha

-Por favor ¡Deténganse!

Sasuke la miro por un segundo, sin embargo ese segundo fue suficiente para que Naruto tomara la delantera y le asestara un golpe en el hígado que lo desequilibro y cayera de bruces contra la orilla del puente.

Naruto lo tomo de la camisa y lo sostuvo contra el barandal.

-No puedes dejare que me quites más, no dejare que te lleves lo que es mío.

-Naruto kun ¡Detente!

-¿Hinata?

Entonces sucedió lo que nadie había pensado que sucedería, el barandal oxidado se quebró lanzando a los dos al poderoso rio, cuando Sasuke callo lo último que vio fue a Sakura gritando frenéticamente y a Hinata pidiendo auxilio.

Ambos fueron llevados por la poderosa corriente, todo lo que había en ella golpeaba con sus cuerpos, rocas, fragmentos de madera, un piedra había golpeado a Sasuke y casi lo había desmayado. Voy a morir pensó Sasuke Y nunca pude decirle que la amaba

Y como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, ya no sentía el agua, ya no sentía nada, estaba cayendo como en una espiral de una brillante luz Esta es la luz que debo seguir En eso callo nuevamente en la corriente de agua, pero ahora escuchaba voces extrañas.

-Yo no tengo un sueño yo tengo una meta… y la cumpliré

-Yo vengare al clan Uchiha… Matare a Itachi Uchiha

-No importa como… Yo destruiré la Aldea de Konoha

Que son estas voces en mi cabeza

-No comprendo, porque aun luchas por mi Naruto

\- Tal vez no seré Hokage, pero estoy orgulloso que él lo sea.

-Naruto… serás por siempre mi mejor amigo

¿Qué significa esto?

-Intente matarte, te herí, te deje en la soledad… y aun así ¿Me amas?

\- Te amo Sakura Haruno

Miles de recuerdos extraños pasaron por la cabeza del estudiante, recuerdos que él nunca vivió, en eso nuevamente se vio en la deriva de un lago invertido y arriba de él, se encontraba el, pero no exactamente, su reflejo mostraba a un hombre como de treinta años, con extraños tonos de colores en sus dos ojos, un ropaje demasiado anticuado y oscuro y una espada en la mano derecha… Era el… pero a la vez no era el mismo.

Pero qué diablos

En eso su reflejo también lo miro extrañado y por una fuerza desconocida ambos fueron jalados entre sí, con un gran golpe de luz.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

Naruto por otro lado al caer al agua lo último que vio fueron unos ojos perlas empapados en lágrimas cuando su cuerpo choco contra el agua, quiso nadar contra la corriente pero esta era más fuerte, y aparte varias ramas golpeaban contra él.

No quería que ella me viera morir

Mi mama llorar mi muerte

¿Mi padre me olvidara rápido?

Sakura me olvidara rápido

¿Hinata me olvidara?

En eso Naruto comenzó a llorar, la corriente lo arrastraba a su segura muerte, nadie le recordaría, nadie se preocuparía por él.

-¡Se los juro… yo seré Hokage!

¿Que es esa voz?

-Por favor ¡Ya no me miren así!

\- No soy un monstruo

\- Desearía tener a mis padres

¿Esa es mi voz?

-Traeré de vuelta a Sasuke, te lo prometo Sakura

-Pues si eso es ser un genio, prefiero ser un tonto

-Un Hokage es aquel que camina delante de todos, soportando el dolor.

¿Qué significa esto?

-No retrocederé a mi palabra… ese es mi camino ninja

No retrocederé

En eso callo en un campo de trigo bañado por el sol, no podía moverse pero varios recuerdos que él nunca vivió pasaron a través de él.

-Gracias por estar a mi lado Hinata

-Sakura siempre serás una amiga para mí

-Por favor… Nunca me dejes Hinata

-Gracias Hinata… por darme una familia

Pero ¿Cómo?

En ese instante se vio a si mismo caminando hacia él, pero diferente, tenía un rostro más maduro, el cabello más corto y parece ser más viejo que el por 15 años, su otro yo estaba también sorprendido, y cuando su otro yo quiso hablar con él, fueron jalados entre si y empujados por los opuestos lados.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

Ambos ya habían dejado de caer y golpearon contra el suelo de un cráter, estaban muy cansados, parecían haber despertado de un sueño, un muy extraño sueno. Naruto se tomó de la cara para asegurarse si estaba vivo, se pellizco una vez para asegurarlo.

-AAAAAAAA- grito

¿Cómo es esto posible?

-Maldición ¿Qué ha pasado? – decía un Sasuke intentando levantarse.

Ambos se encontraban en un cráter en medio de un bosque, no sabían cómo habían llegado ahí, lo único que se dio cuenta es que ellos no eran lo mismo.

-¡Que es esto!- gritaba Naruto cuando vio que su mano derecha estaba vendada, pero la sentía demasiado extraña. – Se veía más alto de lo que recordaba y ya no tenía la vestimenta de la escuela, sino una extraña capa, un suéter naranja y negro y el pantalón negro -¿Adónde me llevo esa corriente? Y ¿Quién demonios cambio mi ropa?

-¡Por dios! ¡Por dios! – gritaba desconsoladamente Sasuke. Naruto lo vio y también Sasuke había cambiado, no tenía la vestimenta escolar si no una extraña vestimenta que lo hacía ver más como un vagabundo, pero eso no era lo peor que había visto.

En un acto desesperado Sasuke se había quitado la capa que llevaba encima para asegurarse que esa extraña sensación era cierta… y lo comprobó.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! He perdido un brazo

 **Hola mis amigos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, realmente me ha encantado escribir este fragmento de mi historia, se preguntaran ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Pero aún tienen que esperar el capítulo siguiente, Risa diabólica espero que les guste esta historia y recuerden seguirla y dejar review.**

 **Y si les ha gustado, espero también puedan leer mi otro fin Equipo 7 AU Road to ninja… Que también está bueno hehehe Se despide su amigo Carlo Uzumaki.**


	3. Mundos Alternos parte 2

**Hola mis queridos amigos, pues les dejo otro capítulo más de Naruto y Sasuke ¿De la highschool? , en este explicare lo que paso antes de lo ocurrido en el capitulo anterior. Espero realmente les guste, y no se preocupen, después de este capitulo comenzara el trama que quiero llevar… pequeño spoiler (Naruhina y Sasusaku ) hahaha**

 **Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a: tsubaki-apple, darcy129, Daniela hervar, cinlayj2, Sakmiru, a Guest (sorry no se tu nombre hehee) y a Sabaku por comentar, sus reviews me dan más ánimos de escribir.**

 **También quiero agradecer a Sakmiru por su reciente entrada a mi histori siniestro, Gaby hyuga, Jnatan1395, Uchiha Tenshi, hikary gaega y león 21 por confiar tanto en esta historia que le han puesto como favoritos… Los amo y por ustedes seguire escribiendo.**

 **Antes de comenzar quiero disculparme por las fallas que tuve en el otro fic, no me gustan los errores ortográficos, pero estaba tan emocionado que subí el capítulo y no cheque que la mayoría tenia errores y les prometo que no encontraran errores en este (Bueno si acas hahaha)**

 **Para evitar nuevamente confusiones, arregle el texto de la siguiente manera**

 **-** Carlo Uzumaki- dialogo

- **Voz del kyubi-** (En los próximos capítulos Kurama también tendrá participación)

-(Carlo Uzumaki)- personaje pensando

- _Carlo Uzumaki-_ Esta letra es itálica, y la usare para recuerdos principalmente

 **Bueno pues quiero agradecer a Masashi Kishimoto que nos dio esta fantástica historia y la complejidad de sus personajes con los que nos hemos sentido identificados y pues todos los derechos de estos personajes son suyos… la trama es inventada por mí es inventada por mi hahaha.**

Mundos alternos parte 2.

 _-La guerra solo trae destrucción, trae muerte por donde quiera, miles de personas pierden a sus familias, miles de niños pierden a sus padres, los padres se suicidan al ver a sus hijos apuñalados, ese es el dolor de la guerra, una insoportable desgracia, pero aun así los ninjas son coronados como héroes, héroes de una nación que ellos mismos llevaron a la guerra. Si tan solo Kaguya no hubiera comido el fruto. Si tan solo el sabio de los 6 caminos no hubiera enseñado el ninshu, si tan solo el odio y el síntoma de la búsqueda del poder no hubiera traído solo destrucción entre clanes. Nada hubiera pasado, mi hermana no estaría muerta, esos llamados shinobis, no estarían en la creencia de que la paz existe. Tal vez, el mundo no necesitaría de un Hokage. El Hokage no debe gobernar. La hoja tiene que ser conquistada_

[-]

-¡Maldición Sasuke! creí que iba a morir

-Eres el único que cree que sin ramen uno no puede vivir

-El ramen es vida, Teme

Después de que la guerra terminara, Sasuke fue en busca de su redención viajando alrededor del mundo durante 12 años, mientras que Naruto Uzumaki busco hacerse aún más fuerte para detener cualquier peligro que amenazara a la hoja. A la ciudad que tanto ama a pesar de todo el dolor que alguna vez la hoja le influyo.

Durante este transcurso pasaron muchas cosas, entre ella Naruto por fin se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Hinata, pero para esto tuvo que ser secuestrada y a punto de perderla para que por fin se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, y es que era cierto, Hinata siempre estuvo tras de él, pero él nunca se había dado cuenta por estar más concentrado en la búsqueda de Sasuke y su sueño de ser Hokage. Pero gracias a ella ahora tenía una familia, una hija hermosa a la que llamo Himawari que era su viva imagen con algunas facciones de Hinata, principalmente su cabello y Boruto, al que de cariño decimos Bolt, porque es una descarga de energía. Él es algo distante principalmente por el cargo de su padre Naruto y porque nunca se encuentra mucho con él. Pero Naruto también lo ama, ama a Himawari, ama a Hinata. El ama a su familia.

Mientras que Sasuke está aún el misterio sobre el amor que siente por Sakura, ni siquiera el mismo Hokage sabe porque eligió a Sakura, después de tantas negativas, por parte de él, lo único que se sabe es que Sasuke era una persona diferente, muy diferente al vengador que fue durante su adolescencia, pero ya habían pasado cerca de treinta años, y Sasuke había purgado sus pecados y ahora era el sensei de Boruto, Mitsuki, y Sarada… su hermosa y pequeña Uchiha. Hace un tiempo cuando Sarada tenía 12 años habían tenido algunos problemas con sus sentimientos y sobre quien era la madre de Sarada. Sasuke se lamentó haberle comprado unos lentes tan parecidos a los de su antigua compañera de Taka, porque gracias a ellos la confusión de su hija creció. Pero ahora era una shinobi, un poco más madura y realmente feliz.

La vida de estos dos shinobis había madurado, eran felices y la paz por fin había llegado.

Pero…

-Tú también los sientes Sasuke- pregunto susurrando Naruto mientras caminaban por el bosque

-Lo he sentido desde que salimos de la villa, nos lleva persiguiendo mucho tiempo

-Quieres confrontarlo, puede ser otro fan

-No lo creo Dobe… ay algo en su chakra que me da mala espina.

Entonces ambos se detuvieron y miraron el bosque, estaba en calma, sin embargo como Sasuke lo había predicho una extraña presencia se cernía sobre ellos, vigilándolos desde lo más oscuro del bosque.

-Puedo sentirte- hablo Sasuke- será mejor que nos digas que quieres.

Entonces un extraño individuo, vestido de ropajes blancos, cabello blanco y piel pálida camino enfrente de ellos. Tenía una sonrisa marcada en su mirada, caminaba lentamente, como si estuviera cansado. Y de repente alzo la mirada y comenzó la plática.

-Mucho gusto Hokage y Sasuke san, es un placer por fin conocerlos.

-¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto Naruto, también un poco desconfiado.

-La verdad, me gustaría saberlo, pero no lo sé, aunque hay personas que me han llamado Nishki Ken, Ken ustedes pueden decirme

\- ¿Ken?- decía Sasuke desconfiado

\- Exacto, lo invente yo, ¿No te gusta?

-¿Por qué nos estas siguiendo?- pregunto Naruto

\- ¿Y por qué no? Ustedes son los héroes del mundo, detuvieron a Kaguya, detuvieron la guerra, detuviste a mi hermano.

\- ¿A tu hermano?

\- Oh sí, no lo recuerdas, déjame pensar, ¿Cuál era su nombre?- Ken se sentó en canclillas con una mano en su barbilla tratando de recordar algo, cuando Sasuke lo vio, vio que muchas partes de su piel estaban cosidas con hilos, claro ejemplo de un masoquista.

-No lo recuero Hokage, pero creo tenía un extraño ojo… lo llamaba Tenseigan.

-¡Que dices!- Naruto recordaba muy bien ese nombre, esa extraño ojo, capaz de destruir el mundo con el poder de la luna- Tu eres el hermano de Tone…

-Si ese, Toneri- ahora se reía- siempre vivía en la luna, hahaha, literalmente

Tanto Sasuke y Naruto se tensaron al escuchar aquella afirmación.

(Hermano de Toneri… eso es imposible) pensaba Naruto

Sasuke no sabía muy bien de ese tipo, pero mediante los antiguos informes del sexto Hokage, fue el causante de que la humanidad casi se extinguiera, aparte que cuando salvo a Hiashi de casi morir en el desierto, le había hablado durante el trayecto de los límites de Suna hacia Konoha.

Si la afirmación era cierta, este tipo era peligroso.

-¿Qué quieres?

Tanto Naruto y Sasuke se mantuvieron en vigilia, vigilando los movimientos de aquel extraño ser que se movia de un lado a otro, planeando algo extraño.

-Realmente es un honor estar frente a los héroes shinobis de la nación ninja, realmente quería estar en frente de ustedes, para poder admirar su gran poder. Y no teman, tan solo quiero eliminarlos.

-¿Qué dices?- decía Sasuke tomando su espada.

-Tranquilo shinobi errante, no es necesario la pelea, ¿No lo crees? Ustedes son invencibles.

\- En eso tiene razón Sasuke, sería imposible que él nos pueda detener.

\- En mis entrenamientos con Orochimaru aprendí a nunca bajar la guardia, de todos modos, él dice la verdad.

\- ¿Qué dices?

El rinnegan de Sasuke vio fijamente a Ken, y entonces se percató de algo, una pequeña pero escalofriante movimiento del Chakra alrededor de sus ojos.

-Tiene un poder ocular.

-¿Qué dices teme?

-Hace tiempo- comenzó hablar Ken- una diosa llamada Kaguya tomo del árbol del chakra el fruto tomando el control de la primera forma del chakra, este poder lo transmitió en la sangre a sus dos hijos, a Hamura y Hagoromo Ootsusuki, transmitiendo los primeros principios del ninshu.

En eso en un rápido movimiento ataco a Naruto y lo lanzo contra un árbol, entonces Sasuke logro tomarlo de una pierna y lanzarlo al extremo del bosque, en ese momento activo el sharingan y el rinnegan.

-Después de ese suceso, Hamura y Hagoromo encerraron a Kaguya, por que el poder que tenía sobre el ninshu la estaba consumiendo, se volvía una cruel persona, y quería tener al mundo bajo el control. Hagoromo decidió que los humanos deberían saber del ninshu para proteger a las personas que aman. Hamura decidió proteger los intereses de su hermano velándolo desde la Luna.

Naruto activo su modo Kyubi y se lanzó contra Ken, Ken no pudo esquivarlo y golpeo fuertemente contra una roca, en eso Sasuke con el uso de una sola mano del Susano tomo a Ken aprisionándolo.

-Hamura intento crear un clan para proteger a Hagoromo, pero al igual que en la tierra, los hijos de Hamura crearon una guerra, una guerra que termino exterminándonos- Sasuke apretó un poco el puno con el que tenía Ken, y este lanzo un leve quejido- Solo pocos sobrevivimos, Yo, Toneri y mi pequeña Kouri, mi hermana pequeña.

-¿Qué tanto murmuras?- decía Naruto posicionándose a lado de Sasuke.

En eso el Susano de Sasuke perdió la conexión que tenía en su mano liberando a Ken. En eso ken se lanzó contra el pateándole, aunque no hizo mucha daño gracias al escudo del Susano que Sasuke activo a tiempo. Naruto iba atacar pero ken alzo las manos, a modo para detenerle

-Tú conociste a mi hermano, y su estúpida idea sobre acabar al mundo, mi hermana y yo teníamos tanto miedo de él así que decidí llevarla conmigo a la tierra, creyendo que estaríamos a salvo de él. No fue así.

En eso se lanzó contra Naruto con un ataque parecido al puno suave de los hyuga, ataco el pecho de Naruto.

Naruto dio dos pasos hacia atrás, pero solo una cola desapareció. Sasuke se tambaleo un poco, por un dolor que sentía en el ojo izquierdo, donde tenía el rinnegan.

-Cuando llegamos a la tierra, nos asentamos en una aldea cerca de Kirigakure, éramos felices, hasta que la guerra que comenzaron ustedes se desato. – por primera vez Ken bajaba la mirada y no emitía ningún ruido de alegría. Si no un tremendo y doloroso quejido.

Sasuke iba atacar pero Naruto lo detuvo.

-¿No me digas que?- entonces Naruto lo adivino, adivino lo que Ken estaba pensando.

-Si Naruto Uzumaki, mi hermana fue asesinada.

Sasuke y Naruto bajaron la mirada. Ellos conocían el dolor que estaba pasando Ken al saber lo que es una pérdida de la guerra. Naruto tuvo en sus manos a Neji, y Sasuke vio por segunda vez morir a su hermano Itachi. El dolor de la guerra fue y es una cicatriz que nunca cerrara.

-Vague por el mundo preguntándome que hacer, si debía vengarme, si debía destruir, ¿que debía hacer? La guerra había terminado, ustedes se volvieron los héroes. Y yo perdí mi deseo de proteger a mi amada hermana. La había perdido para siempre.

Ken comenzó a ver sus manos, tenía una leve herida en la frente, y sangraba del labio.

-Fue cuando Toneri se acercó a mí, él me dijo que esto pasaría, que debí haberlo escuchado, yo no lo escuchaba, había perdido los motivos para vivir, mencionó algo sobre crear un nuevo clan, con la princesa Byakugan o algo así- Naruto se tensó en este momento, recordando el momento en que casi perdía a Hinata- Quería que le acompañara, pero lo rechacé, si el acabaría con la tierra, quería ser parte de eso. Pero otra vez, tú interviniste en mis deseos, Naruto Uzumaki.

-¡Toneri iba acabar con todo el mundo!- Hablo Naruto sobresaltado

-Sí y me imagino que tu sentido de la moral intervino, salvando a tu novia y amigos y al mundo… pero hundiéndome nuevamente en la soledad.

\- ¿Entonces quieres vengarte de Naruto? – pregunto Sasuke viendo a Ken, sin embargo Sasuke cayo de rodillas tapando su ojo izquierdo.

-Sasuke ¿Qué te pasa?- miro a Ken- ¿Qué le has hecho?

\- Yo no le hecho nada, simplemente el poder de nuestros ojos están en conflicto.

-¿Tú también tienes el rinnegan?

-No ese no, ese solo fue un poder que se transmitió de la sangre de Hagoromo. Mi poder es derivado del Byakugan.

-¿Entonces es Tenseigan?

-No, el mío es diferente, es un poder que deriva de los poderes de Kaguya, pero distinto al Tenseigan, con este puedes destruir una dimensión con el poder de la luna. Con el mío puedo cambiarlo.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?

-Misteigan… Así le he llamado, ya que soy el único que lo tiene.

-¿Misteigan?- decía Sasuke levantándose nuevamente.

-Después de que te interpusiste en mi camino Naruto, quise suicidarme, pero después de ver un acto sorprendente de la naturaleza. Una manada de lobos se acercaba, todos veían una pelea, dos feroces lobos combatían entre ellos. Había sangre, carne degollada, sudor y sangre se sentía en aquel conflicto, hasta que el lobo alfa gano, y lanzo un aullido a la luna, y todos le siguieron. Fue cuando me di cuenta.

-¿De qué? – Naruto sentía que algo malo iba a pasar

-Este mundo no debe ser destruido, debe ser gobernado, al igual que ese lobo se volvió alfa, al matar al más poderoso y volverse el siguiente líder, este mundo tiene que ser gobernado por un alfa, sin balance, ningún Hokage, ningún señor feudal, ni un shinobi errante, nada llamado Akatsuki, solo puede haber un individuo y… debo ser yo… ¡Ese es mi destino!

En eso tres aspas moradas atravesaron la pupila de Ken, entre el blanco y el morado se activó en su ojo izquierdo.

-No sé de qué eres capaz, pero te detendré en este momento- Naruto hablaba firmemente

\- eres un lunático, y debes ser neutralizado- Sasuke también se había preparado

Entonces Sasuke entro en fase de Susano y Naruto en modo Kyubi. Y cuando estaban a punto de atacar Ken los detuvo con la mano.

-He activado una bomba en mi interior

-¡Que dices!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

De repente un poderoso chakra morado envolvía el cuerpo de Ken

-La explosión será capaz de destruir un radio de 50 km, destruyendo este lindo bosque… y Konoha.

-eres un bastardo

-La única forma de detenerme es que me ataque con sus más poderosas técnicas al centro donde mi poder se centra.

En eso Sasuke vio que era cierto, alrededor de él se formó un punto negro, arriba de su cabeza.

-Debe ser donde se concentra la explosión- decía Sasuke

\- Si eso debe ser, sin embargo no confió en el ¿Por qué nos diría como detener la bomba?-

-Se los digo- ahora reía- porque al atacarme activaran otra habilidad de mi ojo.

-¿Qué dices?

-No les queda tiempo, no me quedan más de 10 segundos- entonces el cuerpo de Ken comenzó a crecer, como un globo a punto de estallar.

\- ¡No hay tiempo Sasuke!

\- ¡Naruto no te precipites!

\- ¡Mi familia está en Konoha no lo permitiré!-entonces con las 9 colas formo un poderoso rasengan y se lanzó contra Ken

(La mía también) pensó Sasuke, activando el Susano y creando el chidori y saltando junto a Naruto.

-Son míos

El sonido fue hueco y poderoso, un gran destello de luz había aparecido, un gran cráter se había formado.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Sasuke había caído en medio de un barranco, quería activar el Susano para sostenerse de algo, pero no sentía nada, de repente como si de un túnel callera, al final vio una inmensa luz

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, es placer entrar a esta preparatoria

-¡Demonios! Se viene el ultimo parcial de Algebra

-Itachi puedes llevarme a la graduación de los junior

(¿Qué es esto… un genjutsu?)

-Oye Hinata, si no sales nunca tendrás novio

-Hinata… ¿Cómo se llama la chica de cabello rozado?

-Sakura Haruno… eres hermosa

(¿Qué son estas imágenes?)

-Papa, te puedo pedir un consejo, es sobre una chica

-Te odio Naruto Namikase

En eso cayo dentro de un lago, teniendo extraños recuerdos que él sabía perfectamente que nunca vivió

-(¿Qué significa estas imágenes?)

Entonces vio lo impensable, había agua sobre él, como si hubiera otro lago encima de él, se cuestionó dentro de sí mismo si era verdadero o había caído en un poderoso genjutsu que ni con el poder del rinnegan podía sacarlo. En eso se vio, vio su reflejo pero diferente. Tenía unas prendas parecidas a un uniforme, con el símbolo de Konoha en un lado de ellas, se veía más joven.

(¿Qué significa esto?)

Cuando lo quiso ver, este también se fijó en él, pero de repente fueron jalados entre sí, y un gran golpe de luz exploto en aquel lugar.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Naruto se encontraba en una situación similar, después de la gran explosión, fue lanzado a través de un halo de luz.

-Kurama ¿Qué está pasando?

- **Chico… Detente… Estas separándote**

-¿Qué dices Kurama?... ¿Kurama?... ¡Kurama!

Naruto ya no podía oír la voz de Kurama dentro de él, ya no sentía su cuerpo, lamentablemente si fue una trampa y había caído dentro de ella.

Mientras Naruto en su paso por esa brecha dimensional iba entrando en Halos que mostraban extrañas imágenes.

-Bien, bien, mi nombre es Naruto Namikase, ¿contento?

-Kakashi sensei, no comprendo ni una mierda esto

-Uso esta banda, porque representa el símbolo de la familia de mi madre

-Papa trabaja mucho, casi no lo veo

(¿Qué son estos recuerdos?)

-Amo el Baseball

-Oi, Hinataaaaaaaaaa

(¿Hinata?)

-No dejare que nadie me quite lo que es mío… yo jamás retrocedo

-Algún día seré Rector de Konoha University

-Sakura Haruno… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

(¡Qué demonios!)

Entonces de golpe cayó en una especie de maizal bañado por la luz del sol

-Desearía que mi padre estuviera aquí- decía la última voz del recuerdo

\- ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?

Naruto se encontraba desorientado, no sentía el chakra de Sasuke ni la voz de Kurama, empezó a correr para buscarlos pero en eso vio a alguien tirado en el suelo

-¿Sera Sasuke? –Murmuro. Cuando se acercó se quedó completamente impresionado. Se vio asimismo pero más joven, con un extraño uniforme con el símbolo de Konoha, cuando quiso decir algo, ambos fueron jalados entre sí en un golpe de luz.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Ambos despertaron, pero no les dio tiempo para asimilar su situación, pues eran arrastrados por un torrencial rio, que los estaba llevando cuesta abajo. Sasuke intentaba llevar el chakra a sus pies para poder caminar sobre el agua como miles de veces él pudo. Sin embargo esta vez no sentía nada de chakra fluctuando alrededor del él.

(Esto es imposible) el agua lo estaba sofocando.

Mientras que un poco más delante de él Naruto se encontraba en la misma situación, se estaba ahogando y no podía hacer absolutamente nada. En eso Naruto vio un tronco y quiso aferrarse a él, pero no logro alcanzarlo.

-¡Sasuke!

Fue tan rápido el movimiento, Sasuke al ver la posibilidad, con un pedazo de tronco que también iba a la deriva, con su pie logro impulsarse de él, sostener la rama del tronco y con la otra mano sostener a Naruto.

El agua iba tan fuerte pero Sasuke logro sacar la suficiente fuerza para sostener el cuerpo de Naruto y salir de ese gran apuro.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, vivos, que era lo más importante.

-Nos salvamos por poco ¿No lo crees Teme?

Sasuke se encontraba ensimismado, completamente perdido.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?

-Te he salvado con el brazo

-Pues sí, no seas tonto Teme, con qué crees que podías salvarme, con la boca

-No seas idiota Dobe, no comprendes sostenía una rama, y te he salvado con el brazo.

-No me grites que soy el Hokage, y a qué demonios viene esto

-¡Idiota! He recuperado el brazo

-¡qué dices!

-¡mira!

Entonces Naruto vio a su amigo y comenzó a darse cuenta, no solo había recuperado el brazo, su ropa había cambiado, tenía un nuevo look, se veía más joven, tenía la edad de hace 15 anos.

-Sasuke, has rejuvenecido

-No creo que sea eso, mírate

Entonces Naruto también se percató que era diferente, se sentía un poco más pequeño, más joven y con una extraña capa negra y una cinta alrededor de su frente.

-Mira Sasuke, también he recuperado mi brazo ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

-No lo sé Dobe

-Sera mejor que actives tu Sharingan, debes desactivar este Genjutsu

-No puedo

-¿Qué dices?

-He intentado activarlo desde que estábamos en el rio, hubiera sido más fácil salir con Susano ¿Y tú? Activa el modo sabio

-Ahora que lo mencionas, tampoco puedo usar mi chakra, hay una interferencia, ¿Qué significa esto?

-No lo sé Dobe, pero tengo una ligera idea

-¿Cuál?

-Hemos cambiado de cuerpos

-Eso es imposible Teme

-Ya lo sé es una idea nada mas

-Sí, estoy casi seguro que es un poderoso Genjutsu

-¿Más fuerte que mi Rinnegan?

-Vamos Sasuke estamos combatiendo contra un individuo que tiene los genes de Kaguya, Es probable que su Misteigan… o como se llame, está controlando a tus ojos

-Tampoco descarto esa probabilidad Dobe, será mejor salir de aquí

-Si hay que salir de aquí.

Fue cuando nuestros dos más poderosos ninjas caminaban en busca de una salida del bosque, Sasuke pensaba en aquel sueño que tuvo, de recuerdos que él nunca vivió, sobre sus padres, sobre una escuela y sobre su familia, y sobre todo sobre Itachi, había vistos recuerdos felices de un Itachi que no había asesinado a todo su clan, de un Itachi que amaba a sus padres, Un Itachi que nunca lo lanzo a la soledad para salvarlo.

Mientras que Naruto se sorprendía de volver a tener un brazo que no fuera de las células del primer Hokage.

-Esto se siente genial Sasuke

-¿Puedes callarte… estoy pensando?

\- ¿En qué piensas?

-Bueno yo…

De repente Naruto lo callo y lo sentó a lado de un arbusto. Sasuke se retorcía mientras intentaba quitarse las pesadas manos de su Hokage.

-¿Qué demonios haces Usorotonkanchi?

-He visto a un monstruo… mira

Entonces ambos vieron un extraño ser con dos ojos que iluminaban luz, parecía que su cuerpo estaba hecho de metal, y tenía 4 llantas como piernas.

-¿Qué es eso?- decía Sasuke

-Creo que lo he visto antes, pero en unos planos

-¿Qué dices?

-Inari me mostro que Tazuna antes de morir le había dado unos planos de un artefacto que usaba motor para llevar a personas de un lugar a otro, parecido a las carretas, me pidió hacer las pruebas en Konoha

-Entonces ¿Qué es?

-Lo llamo… Tazunari

-Que nombre tan estúpido

-Lo tengo dattebayo

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ya se lo que ha pasado… hemos viajado al futuro

Y mientras Naruto se encontraba en su pose de lo he descubierto, Sasuke vio a una figura adentrase en él, era un señor grande con ropa de viajero, subiendo cosas a esa cosa. Decidió actuar.

-Sígueme Naruto

-Claro Sasuke

Ambos se dirigieron despacio hacia el Tazunari y Sasuke le pregunto

-Señor…-¿Disculpe?

-Hola… Oh por dios chicos… ¿Qué les ha pasado?- el pobre viejo vio como Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban con varios moretones y raspaduras, aparte que estaban empapados.

-Hola habitante del futuro… Yo soy su antiguo y milenario 7 Hokage – decía Naruto juntando sus manos en forma como si estuviera hablando con un alíen

-Ehhhh- decía el Viejo algo confundido

-Dobe

-Chicos necesitan subir al auto, les llevare a un hospital

-Sería muy amable de su parte… Muchas gracias

-Ok suban, los llevare al Hospital

-Gracias

-Gracias habitante del futuro- en eso Naruto recibió un codazo de su compañero.

Mientras se dirigían al hospital, quedaron completamente anonadados por la complejidad donde se encontraban, gracias a los esfuerzos de Naruto como Hokage, Konoha había avanzado tecnológicamente volviéndose una de las ciudades más tecnológicas del mundo shinobi, sin embargo, estaban en un lugar completamente diferente.

Había edificios por todas partes, luces gigantescas, pantallas que cubrían los rascacielos, miles de personas, habían puestos de ropa en todas partes, también mucha gente con celulares demasiados extraños. Y sobre todo miles de los Tazunaris.

-¿Dónde estamos habitante del futuro?

-Hehehe, son nuevos por aquí ¿Verdad?

-Si literalmente, muy nuevos- decía Sasuke también confundido por la gran ciudad.

-Pues les presento Konoha

-¡Es Konoha!- gritaron los dos

-Claro… de donde son

\- De Konoha pero del pasado habitante del…- Sasuke había dado otro codazo en el costado a Naruto

-Hehehe, no deberías golpearlo tanto amigo, ya están muy lastimados… es cierto ¿Qué les ha pasado?

-Hemos caído al rio- dijo Sasuke rápidamente, antes que Naruto hablara

-Eso suena terrible

-Si lo es

-Sasuke pero…

Entonces susurrando Sasuke le hablo.

-Mira Dobe, deja de decir estupideces, hasta que sepamos que está pasando aquí, vas actuar como si pertenecieras aquí, ok.

-Ok, entonces…

-Sabes que… Mejor cállate

-¡Teme!

Entonces antes que volvieran a pelear, el conductor les distrajo

-Ya llegamos chicos, me gustaría quedarme con ustedes, pero mi esposa debe estar preocupada, ya le he llamado a emergencias y vendrán rápido.

-Muchas gracias –Dijeron los dos

-No es por nada chicos

-Este es el hospital de Konoha… Sakura estaría ensimismada.

-Lo se Dobe

Entonces nuestros dos héroes estaban a punto de entrar al hospital, cuando se oyó un motor apagándose, y una persona que cambiaría para siempre los sucesos de nuestros héroes.

-¡Sasuke, estas bien!

Entonces Sasuke reconoció la voz, esa vos le desequilibro por completo, giro tan lentamente, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

-Estaba tan preocupado

Entonces para él todo había perdido sentido, el mundo, este ataque, Naruto, su esposa, su hija, los Tazunaris, la ciudad, el hospital, todo desaparecía enfrente de él. Se encontraba en la oscuridad, y solo había una luz, una luz de una persona bajando de una especie de Tazunari de dos llantas.

Se acercaba a él tan rápido, pero en la mente de Sasuke pasaba tan lento, este individuo le abrazo y le acaricio el pelo

-Hinata me llamo… Estoy tan agradecido que estés bien

Entonces una lagrima traicionera rodo por el ojo de Sasuke, la única lagrima que había derramado desde hace 15 anos. El mundo ya no tenía sentido. Tan solo este momento era lo importante.

-Itachi

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, a petición de uno de los comentarios, hice lo posible para hacer lo más largo este capítulo, de ahora en adelante hare los capítulos así, espero que les guste. Este momento me resulta enternecedor, quiero relatar bien los sentimientos que atravesaran a Sasuke cuando se encuentre con Itachi. Y con esto doy por terminado el fic… ahhahaa… estoy jugando, aún hay mucho por delante, aún tengo tantas ideas, solo espero poder ponerlas bien**

 **Pues con esto me despido, veo que ha tenido una buena crítica esta historia y espero que siga así, léanlo, dejen reviews, cometarios, criticas, y recomiéndenlo, mientras más favoritos, followers y reviews, seré un escritor más feliz, hahaha.**

 **También quería preguntarles que como les gustaría más, que todo un capitulo hablara de un mundo, o que metiera dos mundos, un ejemplo que salgan los problemas de Naruto estudiante, y después pusiera los problemas de Naruto Hokage… o en un capitulo solo me base en los problemas que tiene uno… se los agradecería mucho si me lo dijeran para mejorar mi capitulo en base a sus necesidades. 3.**

 **Y hay una mala noticia con mi otro fic, como veo que no tiene mucha popularidad, puede que lo cancele muy pronto, si alguien le ha interesado pongan #saveequipo7 en Facebook, hahaha es broma, pero si lo cancelare pronto, para poder dedicarme en esta historia donde veo que tiene más futuro, pero al final depende de ustedes. Los mega amo y recuerden que este fic es gracias a ustedes.**

 **Se despide su amigo sincero Carlo Uzumaki.**


	4. El mismo cuerpo

**Hola mis amigos pues les traigo las siguiente parte de Naruto y Sasuke de la higschool, espero que les agrade, por falta de tiempo no podre los nombres de mis seguidores, pero quiero decirles que realmente les agradezco sus favorite y sus review. Really arigato.**

 **Lo que si respondo es algo gracioso que leí, sobre la sorpresa que soy hombre, hahaha, que los hombre no pueden tener buenas ideas, hehehe, solo bromeo pues sí, soy un hombre que le gusta hacer también fic y con mucho agrado espero que les guste. Disfrútenlo**

 **Todos los derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **El mismo cuerpo**

Sasuke se encontraba gritando desesperadamente, Naruto tampoco podía creer en la situación en la que se encontraban, en un momento estaban a punto de morir ahogados por la poderosa corriente, y al otro segundo se encontraban en un cráter, con ropajes diferentes y además.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Idiota! – fue lo último que dijo antes de caer inconsciente por la hiperventilación de estar manco.

\- ¿Qué demonios paso aquí?

Naruto se acercó a Sasuke y sí, no cabía duda, el brazo de Sasuke había desaparecido, pero no parecía haber sido cortado por el rio, era diferente, la herida ya estaba saturada, y parecía que no tenía brazo hace muchos años.

(Mi padre trabaja mucho en estos casos, el no perdió el brazo hoy, esto es de hace mucho tiempo)-Hablo Naruto analizando la situación

-Vaya, vaya, realmente funciono- se oyó la voz de alguien en la superficie del cráter

-¡hey! Por favor…. ¡Ayúdanos a salir!- gritaba Naruto desesperado

\- Como dije anteriormente el poder de Tenseigan es destruir dimensiones, el Misteigan es cambiar dimensiones

-¿Qué dices?

-Parece que ustedes fueron los elegidos, lamentablemente no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo- Ken se quedó mirando fijamente a Naruto que se encontraba mirándolo fijamente, en eso su ojo fue atravesado por las tres aspas moradas, Naruto cayo de golpe por el susto, mientras sentía una extraña sensación por el cuerpo

-¿Qué es esto? – menciono atemorizado

-Muere- en eso Ken cayo de rodillas ocultando su misteigan

-Parece que ya no puedo usarlo por más tiempo. Tengo que retirarme.

Naruto había caído inconsciente de nuevo, fue demasiado el susto que había recibido con aquel golpe por el genjutsu. Mientras los estudiantes se encontraban inconscientes, Ken estaba pensando

(No me imaginaba que tuviera que utilizar tanto chakra) razonaba Ken (La técnica que acabo de utilizar se necesitaba una gran cantidad de chakra para poder arrancar las almas del Hokage y del shinobi errante, de esta forma podía eliminarlos sin tener que enfrentarse a ellos)

-Soy fuerte pero no lo suficiente

(Para el nuevo mundo que voy a crear necesitaba fuera a esos dos, eran los únicos contrincantes que podían interponerse en mi camino, los dos semidioses con los poderes del sabio del 6 caminos. Uno de ellos con el poderoso Rinnegan y el otro con el monstruoso chakra de él)

-Pero gracias que tuve este plan

(La verdad no creí que funcionaria, el misteigan necesitaba una gran cantidad de chakra para activar la brecha dimensional para tragarlos al universo alterno, pero gracias a su precipitado movimiento logro utilizar sus más poderosas técnicas en contra de los más poderosos héroes… Sin embargo)

Ken estaba hablando consigo mismo mientras veía a los dos individuos tirados en el cráter.

-Una vez Obito Uchiha logro averiguar los secretos que ocular el poder oculto del misteigan, lanzando a Naruto y Sakura a un mundo alterno, lo mal de esta técnica es que tiende a desaparecer cuando el portador del misteigan es destruido, y las almas con su cuerpo tienden a volver a su mundo original. –Ken suspiro- La naturaleza tiene a balancear el equilibrio entre las dimensiones ¿No?

\- Tuve que investigar mucho estos años para descubrir el punto crítico de mi técnica – en eso vio fijamente los cuerpos- tenía que arrancar sus almas del cuerpo físico y mandarlos a un universo diferente- se sentó de cunclillas y comenzó a coserse las heridas de la batalla anterior

(Sin embargo había un gran problema con esto)

-El no lanzar sus cuerpos físicos para evitar que ellos regresaran, la experiencia que tuve con el fracaso de Obito fue que una vez destruido la técnica, su alma y su cuerpo tendía a regresar para recuperar el equilibrio de la naturaleza, por esta razón, tenía que desplazar solo sus almas, pero el cuerpo físico se vuelve un vehicula vacío que necesita ser llenado para evitar que la naturaleza rompa con la técnica

(Ahí es cuando entro yo)

-No podía arriesgarme a buscar un universo donde sus almas estuvieran muertas, podría equivocarme y traer a la versión maligna de Naruto (Ese Menma da miedo) o traer al emperador Sasuke Uchiha (del mundo donde Sasuke gano la revolución) ¡No! Necesitaba un mundo donde ellos no interfirieran, entonces lo vi, un mundo donde el chakra no existía, donde los humanos se destruían entre ellos pero con armas de fuego y sin el conocimiento de los poderes elementales o de magia.

Ken miro el cielo y comenzó a reír

-Una dimensión donde ellos son solo estudiantes, sin conocimiento alguno de todo lo que verán.

(Así fue como cambie sus cuerpos, así fue como gane yo)

En eso Ken quiso reír nuevamente pero un gran dolor atravesó su cabeza

-Sin embargo ya no puedo hacer nada más que escapar, siento que diferentes chakras vienen aquí y sería malo que me vieran, No es mi tiempo (Aun) – susurro al final mientras desaparecía convirtiéndose en viento.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Un hombre como de 30 años con un extraño coleta en forma de pina se encontraba en la oficina del Hokage.

-Ese Naruto

Shikamaru se había convertido en la mano derecha del Hokage cuando Naruto asumió este puesto. Ese día fue uno de los más felices de su vida, ver a la persona en quien más confiaba cumplir uno de sus más anhelados sueños, Que el mundo lo viera como el nuevo protector de la hoja.

Comenzó a ver la oficina con mucha nostalgia recordando los años en que fue genin y chunin y como Naruto en varias ocasiones les sacaba de quicio a él y a sus compañeros.

-¿Quién diría que ahora tu eres nuestro superior?- mientras parecía que veía atravesando las paredes la gran y penetrante mirada del séptimo rostro tallado en el monte.

Shikamaru sabía algo, Naruto se merecía el puesto que tenía, y se merecía la vida que ahora tenía (Por la que arduamente lucho) En eso paso la silla y vio dos fotos que tenía en frente de él, uno mostraba a Naruto (Que se veía excesivamente grande a lado de Hinata) y de sus dos pequeños hijos, Boruto y Himawari. Vio otra foto que estaba al lado de su laptop personal y era el abrazando a un malhumorado Boruto

-Ese chico es diferente de Naruto

La vida de Boruto tenía todo lo que Naruto hubiera querido de chico.

-Amigos

-Familia

-Reconocimiento

Sin embargo el trabajo de su padre había hecho que Boruto sintiera que no era amado por su padre y había creado una gran brecha en su corazón.

(Si tan solo supiera por todo lo que su padre lucho, todo por las tristezas que paso para ser el gran hombre que hoy en día protege y ama a Konoha) pensó Shikamaru mientras veía el horizonte.

-El sol es tan hermoso en el atardecer- decía en sus pensamientos, perdido en sus sentimientos y pensamientos del pasado, olvidando un poco el labor que tenia por delante, mientras Naruto no se encontraba, pero cuando vio mas a fondo la puesta del sol se dio cuenta de algo

-¿Pero? Son las 12 de la mañana

Sin previo aviso una gran honda de viento alcanzo la hoja, y con ella muchos vidrios fueron destruidos por el gran poder del viento en presión, luego llego el sonido de dos supernovas colisionándose.

-¿Qué demonios? – Decía Shikamaru desde la ventana destrozada- Ese no es el sol… es una explosión

\- De repente tres anbus aparecieron de la nada

-Shikamaru San

-Lo se… vallan

-Hai

-¡Esperen!-grito antes que los anbus se fueran

-Necesito que se lleven a Sakura, podrían estar heridos

-hai

Los anbus fueron alertados inmediatamente y Shikamaru veía a la distancia- ¿Qué demonios pasa… Naruto… Sasuke?

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

-Cierra la cortina mama- Sasuke se comenzaba a despertar y por un momento llego a creer que estaba en el cuarto de su recamara, lamentablemente para él estaba en un gran error.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

Vio a su dirección

-¿Naruto?

Quiso alcanzarlo, pero se percató de algo otra vez.

(No tengo brazo)

-Esto no puede ser posible

Sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas, (¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué perdí mi brazo?, ya no podre nuevamente jugar algún deporte normal, ahora me verán como un lisiado… un momento. Mi familia)

-Mi familia ¿Qué dirán cuando vean que he perdido un brazo, estoy casi seguro que se desmayaran… ¿Pero cómo? El rio de seguro me lo arranco… pero no siento el dolor, me debería estar retorciendo del punzante dolor… ¿estaré muerto?

Sasuke se levantó y vio a su alrededor, se encontraba en medio de un cráter que todavía humeaba (Algo exploto aquí) intento salir de allí pero no podía ya que solo tenía un brazo, entonces fue con Naruto a despertarlo.

-Naruto… ¡Naruto!

No respondía, Sasuke se acercó para ver si estaba muerto, pero lamentablemente seguía vivo. Coloco su mano alrededor de su cuello, queriendo realmente asfixiarlo, a el culpable de haber perdido su brazo y de todo lo malo que le estaba ocurriendo, pero aun que se lo mereciera, él no era un asesino… ¿Qué diría Itachi?

-Itachi… ¿Dónde estás hermano?- suspiro teniéndose en el suelo

Entonces Sasuke comenzó a recordar las extrañas imágenes que tenía, imágenes que le alteraron en serio, un itachi que había matado a todo su clan y había provocado que el caminara por una senda de oscuridad y destrucción, convirtiéndose en un guerrero vengador.

-Esto solo es una pesadilla… Itachi sería incapaz de asesinar a nuestros padres.

Desde que Sasuke tenía memoria sus padres siempre habían sido cariñosos con él, le habían llevado a buenas escuelas, ofreciéndole siempre ese amor incondicional que solo un padre puede dar, y su hermano, quien le ha apoyado en todo, en las tareas difíciles, se devela cuando está enfermo, pelea a mi lado en mis peleas y en nuestras peleas. No son la mejor familia, pero siempre serán eso… Una familia.

-No entiendo que está pasando aquí

-¡No me hagas daño! – había gritado Naruto levantando sus brazos para protegerse.

-Naruto, que bien que despiertas

\- Sasuke

\- ¿Qué crees que paso? Esto es muy extraño

\- Si lo sé- en eso Naruto recordó la última imagen que le llegó a la mente sobre un peliblanco albino y creo que tiene que ver con un hombre que estaba aquí

\- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntaba Sasuke claramente confundido.

\- Bueno veras…

\- ¡Chicos Están bien!

Ambos se tensaron al escuchar la voz de aquel ser, los dos miraron hacia el borde del cráter para encontrarse con alguien que conocían bien.

-¿Sakura?- dijeron al unísono

Sasuke estaba completamente conmocionado, la mujer que se encontraba en frente era Sakura, pero extrañamente también sentía un gran cambio en ella, se veía más grande, tenía un símbolo de diamante tatuado en su frente, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue esa firme mirada que tenía, su cabello se ondulaba con el viento. Sasuke había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo.

Por otro lado, Naruto se encontraba en la misma situación, esa chica era diferente, no se parecía mucho a su novia, pero ese inconfundible cabello rosa y esos ojos jade, demostraban que era la misma chica que le quería. Quería moverse para acercarse a ella, pero de un momento a otro Sakura brinco dentro del cráter.

-¡Tonta te vas a matar!- grita Naruto, pero inmediatamente observo como Sakura caía de una manera tan profesional y ágil, como si la gran altura del foso no fuera ninguna restricción para ella. (¿Cómo es posible esto?)

Naruto recordaba a Sakura muy bien, no por nada se había vuelto su novia, pero el recordaba perfectamente que la Sakura que él conocía realmente era muy torpe en los deportes, y valla que si, metía goles en su propia cancha, intentaba patear el balón de básquet y no se diga de como jugaba baseball… pobres entrenadores… nunca más se volvió a saber de ellos.

Sakura se acercaba tan rápido, Naruto entonces vio lo hermosa que era, su cabello rosa ondulante, sus ojos jade, ese cuerpo bien formado… (Tal vez no me equivoque)… (Tal vez ella es…) Naruto entre sus pensamientos había abierto sus brazos para que sakura se aventara a sus brazos como en algunas reiteradas ocasiones lo hizo sin embargo no recibí nada de eso. Un puñetazo lo arrojo al otro lado del cráter y su cuerpo choco contra la tierra creando otro orificio en forma de persona

-Sa…Ku…Ra- decía naruto noqueado.

Sakura se dirigió directamente con Sasuke

-¿Querido estas bien?- decía Sakura con temor y preocupación en el rostro de su amado esposo, sin embargo solo Sakura sabia la verdad, porque ellos quedaron completamente desequilibrados por esa afirmación.

-Q…u…e!- decía Naruto inmóvil aun noqueado

Sasuke estaba completamente ensimismado

(Me acaba de llamar querido)

-Me preocupe mucho cuando vi la explosión, ¿Qué ha ocurrido esposo mío?

Sasuke no pudo pronunciar bien las palabras, Sakura tomo de su rostro y Sasuke en su rostro se prendió en colores rojo por la gran sorpresa, y no es porque Sasuke Uchiha estuviera tímido, sino por la gran sorpresa que esas palabras ocasionaron en él.

Entonces Sasuke simplemente callo, con toda la cara roja, y una gran boca sonriente.

-¿Pero qué?- decía Sakura claramente confundida- Hokage ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- No lo puedo creer Sakura… ¿Qué significa esto?

\- Perdón ¿Me perdí de algo?

\- ¡Por qué eres la esposa de sasuke!

-ehhhhhhh ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo Naruto?- Sakura se refería a él como Naruto cuando le hacía enojar.

-Tú eres mi novia

-aaaaaaaaa- de un puñetazo lanzo a Naruto contra la pared y este perdió la conciencia.

\- ¡Sakura que haces!- llegaba una rubia con un traje morado completamente extravagante y un escote muy marcado, junto a ella un grupo de anbus se estaban pasmados por la situación actual de los dos shinobis más poderosos de la Hoja.

\- Señorita Sakura, usted debe dar una explicación- decía uno de los anbus

Sakura se encontraba con una vena resaltada- Ustedes saben cómo me llevo con el Hokage, no tiene nada de especial mi trato hacia él, ¿Comprenden?- estas últimas palabras las dijo con una sombría cara y los ojos ennegrecidos que los anbus e Ino por un momento temblaron de miedo al estar con la esposa del ultimo Uchiha.

-Entonces ¿Qué ha pasado Sakura?- decía Ino mientras veía a Sasuke inconsciente y todo rojo- esto no es normal de Sasuke

-Lo sé, tenemos que llevarlos a la aldea y rápido- Sakura dio la órdenes y los anbus sin pensarlo tomaron los cuerpos de los "Shinobis"

Una figura solitaria veía todo a lo lejos- esto no lo había planeado así, sin embargo, será muy gracioso ver qué sucede de ahora en adelante… De todos modos, ellos no podrán volver jamás aquí.- Sacaba un hilo negro y una agua y mientras se cocía el ojo donde estaba el misteigan reía frenéticamente, viendo la luna que tenía una extraña partida a la mitad.

[-]

Shikamaru se encontraba en la sala de interrogatorios con una mueca algo irónica en su mirada.

-Así que te llamo su novia.

\- A si es Shikamaru- decía Sakura frente a ella

\- Y a sasuke ¿Qué le paso?

\- Parece que quedó inconsciente al verme, pero no fue algo de estar cansado, fue extraño, fue como si le hubiera intimidado

\- Yo estoy frente a ti y me siento intimidado – decía Shikamaru con una gota en la frente

\- ¡Shikamaru! No es hora de juegos – decía sakura claramente enojada- Su mirada me recordó a Hinata cuando veía a naruto.

-mmm, eso sí es extraño ¿dijeron algo más?

\- No, ambos había caído inconscientes.

\- ¿Y los llevaste al hospital?

-Si pero…

-Pero ¿Qué?

 _Un azabache se encontraba frenético en la cama, gritaba y pataleaba._

 _-Por favor, por favor, oh ¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué a mí?_

 _\- Sasuke ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te hicieron?_

 _\- No lo ves Sakura, ¿Qué acaso estas ciega?- decía sasuke enojado- Ese maldito rio me arranco el brazo._

 _Todos en la sala de urgencias se le quedaron viendo raro_

 _-¿Tu qué?_

 _\- MI BRAZO ¿Qué no entienden la gravedad del problema?_

 _\- No sé a qué se refiere Sasuke san- decía una shizune con la misma vestimenta medica de sakura y con los años de experiencia marcados en su mirada- ¿Quiere que le pongamos ya el brazo que perdió?_

 _\- Si, Si por favor… Mis padres lo pagaran… eh es cierto... Por favor Sakura- sakura la veía ensimismada- llama a mi papa y dile que estoy bien, pero que perdí mi brazo y me pondrán uno robótico._

 _\- Robótico- decían los enfermeros_

 _\- Padre- decía Sakura claramente confundida_

 _\- ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? ¿Por qué no hacen nada?_

 _\- Sasuke, ¿a qué juegas? Tus padres están muertos hace mucho_

 _\- ¿Qué mis padres… que? – nuevamente sasuke cayó en la cama desmayado_

\- Ya veo, pérdida de memoria

\- no lo creo, me parece más plausible que sus recuerdos han sido reemplazados, al igual que Naruto

\- ¿Por qué crees eso?

\- Sígueme Shikamaru

Ambos partieron a una sala donde tenían a Naruto en una mesa y una silla, el cuarto contaba con un gran vidrio donde se veía a Naruto, pero él no podía ver afuera, era una sala de interrogatorios.

-¿Por qué Naruto está aquí?- decía shikamaru la situación

\- Sasuke esta aun desmayado, y ahorita él está despierto, así que quiero que veas esto.

Sakura entro a la sala dejando a Shikamaru afuera observando todo los sucesos que estaban aconteciendo en ese lugar.

-¿A sí que Naruto, me podrías repetir nuevamente tu nombre?

\- Sakura ¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué no me llevan a casa?

\- Te llevaremos a casa cuando terminemos ok

\- De acuerdo, mi nombre es Naruto Namikase

\- ¿Namikase? – decía Shikamaru, él sabía perfectamente que Namikase era el apellido de Minato, el padre de Naruto sin embargo, el nunca había utilizado el apellido de su padre.

\- ¿Namikase? ¿Por qué decidiste tomar el apellido de tu padre?

\- Por mí me lo quitaría, pero son las normas de Japón

\- ¿Japón?

\- Si sakura, esto es estúpido, solo quiero saber ¿Qué ha pasado conmigo?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - decía Sakura confundida

\- A que me refiero… a todo en general, porque he crecido, porque has crecido, que es este lugar, porque no morí en el rio.

\- ¿Qué rio?

\- El rio de Konoha central, Sasuke y yo teníamos una pelea por tu culpa, porque osaste engañarme- Sakura se mantuvo de golpearlo- y caímos al rio, cuando despertamos nos encontrábamos en ese cráter y sasuke había perdido un brazo… es cierto ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- ¿te preocupas por el?- decía Sakura creyendo que tal vez solo había perdido la memoria

\- No la verdad es un idiota, me gustaría que estuviera muerto.

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y una extraña sombra apareció, Naruto estaba confundido hasta que vio el puno de sakura en frente de su rostro. Shikamaru había entrado a tiempo para evitar que sakura asesinara al hokage a golpes.

Shikamaru entro a la sala

-Sakura es suficiente.

\- ¿Shikamaru?- decía Naruto exaltado

\- Me recuerdas Naruto

\- Oh claro que si

Naruto se levantó corriendo y le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo mando contra la pared. Naruto se sorprendió de eso pero siguió pensando lo mismo.

-Tú me acusaste con tsunade sobre la bomba de humo en el baño de mujeres, por tu culpa casi me expulsan y mi madre me asesina

\- ¿De qué hablas? … ayyy , bastardo, esa me dolió

Entonces una sombre envolvió el cuerpo de Naruto

-¿Qué demo….?- Una sombra le tapó la boca para evitar que hablara

\- Esto es muy extraño, el sería incapaz de levantarte un puno shikamaru- decía sakura pero shikamaru la veía vacilando- ok no es extraño pero aun así

\- Si lo sé, hablo de clases, su apellido y sobre Kushina

\- Sus memorias fueron reemplazadas, lo que no entiendo son todas esas extrañas cosas, padres vivos, calificaciones, ellos desconocen completamente el mundo shinobi.

Naruto se encontraba completamente asustado (¿Quiénes son ellos?) Él no sabía que pasaba, tenía una sombra que lo mantenía encerrado, y sin posibilidades de huir, (¿Son monstruos?)

De repente una fuerza extraña lo jalo hacia un espacio cerrado, lleno de agua y con una jaula abierta

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- decía completamente asustado- una ilusión

\- **Tú no eres Naruto**

 **-** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡Ayúdenme!- gritaba Naruto con lágrimas, enfrente de el una inmensa bestia parecida a un zorro se encontraba enfrente, lucia macabramente poderoso y Naruto no hacía más que llorar y rogar por su vida.

Por otro lado Kurama veía completamente apenado de la situación de este sujeto

- **Deja de llorar y dime ¿Quién eres?**

 **-** ¡No me mates por favor!

\- **Maldita sea-** Con una mano agarro a Naruto quien seguí temblando por la figura.

En ese momento Kurama comenzó a entrar en el cuerpo de Naruto para poder tomar su cuerpo.

 **-Él no es Naruto**

\- esa voz, eres Kurama ¿Verdad?- decía Shikamaru

- **Sí, he tomado posesión del cuerpo de NAruto, y quiero informarles que él no es NAruto… de cierto modo**

 **-** Como que de cierto modo- pregunto Sakura confundida

\- **Puedo ver el alma de Naruto, el alma nunca engaña a un bijuu con su jinchuriki, sin embargo, este desastre de humano no tiene ningún recuerdo de aquí y su alma tiene algunas diferencias al verdadero Naruto.**

\- entonces no le reemplazaron las memorias… significa que

\- Han cambiado de cuerpos- decía Sakura asombrada- ¿Pero cómo?

- **Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban luchando con un individuo llamado nishki Ken**

-¿Nishki Ken?

 **\- Exacto, este individuo no tenía ninguna posibilidad, pero…**

Entonces Kurama comenzó a platicarles sobre su pequeña lucha con Ken y como este último activo una técnica que los separo de esta dimensión, dejando un hueco en sus cuerpos donde estas almas habían entrado.

-¿Significa que son ellos, pero de otra dimensión? – Decía Shikamaru tratando de encontrar una concordancia- esto es difícil de creer

\- No tanto Shikamaru, hace tiempo Naruto y yo fuimos lanzados a una dimensión por Obito

-¿Qué cosa?

\- Eso es lo de menos, y creo que tienen razón, lo mejor sería traer a Sasuke y evitar que haga algo

- **Si es un cobarde como este Naruto, no creo que sea un peligro alguno… tsk… perdónenme, no puedo permanecer en el cuerpo de Naruto mucho tiempo, tendrán que seguir aguantando a este sujeto.**

En ese momento Kurama desapareció y Naruto comenzó a gritar.

-¡por dios! ¿Estoy vivo? ¿Qué era esa cosa?

\- No le digas cosa, él es Kurama y es el mejor amigo de nuestro Hokage.

\- No me importa, regrésenme a casa

\- Eso es lo que queremos, pero estamos investigando como hacerlo, así que si nos permites- Sakura se estaba poniendo el guante clásico del shanaroo, mientras que shikamaru y Naruto temblaban de miedo. Pero de repente entro por la puerta un anbu.

\- Hokage sama, Sasuke se ha ido

\- ¡Que!- gritaron los tres que estaban ahí.

[-]

Sasuke se encontraba corriendo entre la aldea, quería irse, quería escapar, las lágrimas le traicionaban.

-Mama, Papa ¿Dónde están?

La gente pasaba y lo veía extrañado, algunos asustados por el temor que el último Uchiha embargaba. Otros con pena, pues veían las lágrimas del chico temiendo que algo le hubiera pasado a sakura o a su hija.

Corría tan rápido que resbalo y chocó contra un barril al final del pasillo, quedando contra el suelo.

-Es mentira, tiene que ser una horrenda pesadilla

Se golpeaba tan fuerte la cabeza para poder despertar, sin embargo nada funcionaba, quería levantarse pero se le dificultaba por no tener un brazo. Todo el mundo le comenzó a dar vueltas

-Yo quería estar con sakura- rego una lagrima- nunca pedí que me la cambiaran por mi familia- comenzó a llorar tan fuertemente que atrajo la atención de dos personas que caminaban cerca del parque central de Konoha, donde alguna vez el primer sasuke rego lagrimas por la muerte de todo su clan.

\- Itachi ¿Dónde estás?- decía con todas las lágrimas inundando su ser

\- Sasuke kun

Esa voz la reconoció inmediatamente, cuando volteo lo primero que vio fueron dos ojos perla que le veían sorprendidas, se veía claramente más alta con el cabello más corto que el que recordaba, también tenía un suéter rosa y una falda floral que le llegaba a los talones

-¿eres tu Hinata?

\- Si ¿Qué paso Sasuke kun?

Sasuke trato de levantarse, se impulsó de un árbol que tenía cerca, pero Hinata inmediatamente le ayudo. Cuando Hinata le iba a preguntar sobre lo que sucedía, Sasuke la tomo de sus brazos y la abrazo fuertemente con todas las lágrimas de su alma.

-Hinata ¿Dónde estoy?

-¿De qué hablas? Estás en tu hogar

-No es cierto, ¡Este no es mi hogar!

\- Sasuke kun

\- Tu eres mi mejor amiga, dime Hinata… ¿Qué está pasando?

Entonces se dio cuenta que una pequeña niña con su mismo cabello pero con dos bigotes en su rostro se aferraba a su falda.

-Mama que le pasa al tío Sasuke

\- Nada Himawari, solo está algo triste

\- ¿Hinata?- decía sasuke con mucha sorpresa- ¿Eres madre?... ¡Te casaste!- de repente las lágrimas del Uchiha se detuvieron y abrazaba esta vez a Hinata con más fuerza que antes.- Estoy tan feliz por ti Hinata, dime, ¿Quién fue el afortunado?

Hinata estaba estupefacta no entienda nada de lo que estaba pasando, iba a llevar a Sasuke inmediatamente al hospital

-OLE pequeñita, te han dicho que eres lo más hermoso que ahí- Sasuke tomo de su cabello y lo revolvió con sus dedos.

-Tío Sasuke, usted está actuando extraño.

-Sasuke kun, creo que lo mejor sería-

\- Tía Hinata, Himawari olvido su suéter en la recamara.

Una niña de cabello azabache y con unos lentes en la frente llegaba corriendo a lado de Sasuke

-Gracias Sarada, te quiero mucho prima- decía Himawari con una gran sonrisa

\- Ya no sea tan olvidadiza o serás como tu padre el séptimo, ¿verdad papa?

Entonces Sarada vio con una media sonrisa a su padre sin embargo se dio cuenta que la estaba viendo realmente extraño, no era solo las medias sonrisas o esa mirada fría que usualmente tenia, no, era una mirada demasiado parecida a la de Hinata, y aparte estaba llorando.

-¿papa que sucede?

Sasuke no dijo nada, tan solo tomo a Sarada entre su brazo y la abrazo fuertemente, calmando toda la angustia que tenía, Hinata se quedó mirando la escena algo enternecedora. Sarada también se encontraba completamente desequilibrada.

-¿Papa?

\- No puedo creerlo, eres tal como siempre soné

\- ¿Papa de que hablas? – decía algo sonrojada

-Sarada Uchiha, no pude haber escogido un mejor nombre para ti- le susurraba en el oído mientras la seguía protegiendo entre su cuerpo

Tan solo Sarada quedo ensimismada, sin embargo poco a poco acepto el abrazo de su padre, y también lo abrazaba fuertemente, porque aunque Sarada no lo reconociera, realmente quería un abrazo como el que ahora su padre le estaba dando.

-Gracias papa

Sarada estaba feliz, mientras que Sasuke muy perdido en su mundo supo que tenía una hija, y esa hija era la imagen de él.

(Todo comenzó como una pesadilla, y termino siendo mi mas hermoso sueno)

 **Hasta aquí termino el capítulo de hoy, la verdad quería meter cosas más interesantes, pero vamos, hehehe, si me acabo las buenas ideas, realmente lo voy a pasar mal adelante, y realmente quiero que sigan disfrutando esta historia como las estoy disfrutando, como ya vieron ya metí dos problemas que abarcara este fic, La relación de Sasuke estudiante con Sarada y Sakura, y la de Sasuke shinobi con su familia resucitada. Tal vez en el próximo fic ponga los problemas de Naruto.**

 **Con esto me despido y espero que les guste.**


	5. Diferentes almas

**Hola mis amigos les dejo otro chapter mas sobre… Naruto y Sasuke de la High School, espero que les guste este capitulo, y perdonenme por tardar pero ya se los explicare mas adelante.**

 **Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a cinlayj2, ninagare, daniela hervar, J. A. Uzumaki, guest(aun no se tu nomre) Ulrich660, Sabaku, HiNaThItHa. 16241 y a vdevenganza por comentar mi historia.**

 **También quiero agradecer a todas las personas que le han puesto like y favoritos para animarme y seguir adelante… pues comencemos.**

 **Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto, la historia es mía ( Se me olvidaba, comentenme sobre qué piensan de la nueva película de Boruto… suena que estará genial, ustedes que piensan)**

Goteo tras goteo, una ligera brisa rondaba por los cuartos blancos, era una brisa impregnada de un aroma extraño, un aroma de sudor y enfermedad, oculto entre gases clorhidricos, era la esencia blanca del hospital en el que se encontraban nuestros héroes.

Sasuke contaba el goteo incesante de los extraños aparatos médicos, no tenían nada que ver con los aparatos shinobis que contaba Sakura en el Hospital de Konoha… su Konoha…

Entonces ligeramente vio su entorno estaba completamente lleno de vendajes, como la vez que lucho contra Naruto (a sabiendas que ha sido el único individuo que le ha dejado en ese deplorable estado) cada parte de su cuerpo, cada célula de su piel resentia el gran dolor que sentía por los golpes ocasionados en el torrente de agua, su cuerpo también había cambiado, estaba marcado por músculos eso sí, sin embargo ya no sentía la protección que su cuerpo le brindaba por años de entrenamiento, No, esto era diferente, sentía que su cuerpo podría ser apuñalado por un kunai y moriría desangrado, como si fuera un niño.

(Que significa todo esto) pensó Sasuke viendo el reflejo de él en la otra ventana. Pero en eso vio algo que le dejó un claro escalofrío en su piel.

Bajo la pequeña ventana del hospital, sentado en una banca, un hombre descansaba su cabeza en el banco, quedando levemente dormido, tranquilo, apacible, su mirada representaba la tranquilidad y armonía que siempre influyó en el estado de Sasuke. Ese hombre que le entregó su protección de niño, ese hombre que le amo en el último momento de su vida. Ese hombre que dejo que todo el peso del odio y la soledad recayera en él para darle una vida, para que se convirtiera en el héroe que siempre soñó.

(Itachi Uchiha)

Sasuke se quedo viendo su rostro, como si se tratara de un fantasma, miles de sentimientos surcaron por su mente al recordar todas las veces que estuvo frente a él

- _Ahorita no Sasuke_

 _-No corras tan rápido te vas a caer_

 _-Yo seré un obstáculo que tendrás que superar_

 _-No importa lo que digan, … yo siempre te he amado_

Cada pensamiento que tenía se atoraba en su garganta, le dolía el tiempo, no se comparaba con el dolor físico que sentía, tenía a su hermano frente a él, no era uno envuelto en un traje de akatsuki, no era un cuerpo del edo tensei, era Itachi, Itachi Uchiha, el hermano que siempre vio frente a él, el hermano que nunca se dio por vencido, y en sus últimos momentos de su vida sonrió al saber del futuro que tenía. El hombre que al resucitar no pensó en sí mismo, siempre vio por su pueblo. Itachi Uchiha de Konoha.

- _Yo siempre te amare_

(Pudiste haber sido un gran Hokage, niisan) – fue el pensamiento que tuvo en ese momento.

Tranquilamente Itachi fue despertando del sueño para verse reflejado en esos poderosos ojos negros que mostraban una gran tristeza y arrepentimiento juntos.

-Sasuke has despertado

-tsk- Sasuke tenía tantas cosas que decir, pero no podía decirlas, porque aunque tuviera enfrente al hombre que lo había hecho lo que hoy en día era, también recordó que este no era su cuerpo, ni su Konoha, ni su tiempo, ni su mundo… ni su Itachi.

\- ¿Pasa algo hermano?- decía con esa voz que hacía entender que estaba preocupado.

\- Por favor, Quiero estar solo- decía Sasuke volteando.

\- ¿Sasuke?- decía Itachi algo confundido- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás asustado? Dice el doctor que solo son pequeños rasguños y algunos moretones, solo es cuestión de tiempo antes que…

\- No deberías estar aquí- decía casi imperceptible la voz del ninja sin emociones.

\- Lo se, pero ya le llame a papá y todo sea por ti Sasuke

\- ¿Papa? – Sasuke había volteado para volver a darle la vista.

\- Claro Sasuke, mama y papa estaban muy preocupados, como no les contestas, fueron a buscarte a la escuela, ahí se encontraron con Hinata, y Hinata les dijo lo que ocurrió.

\- ¿Hinata esta aquí?- pregunto Sasuke por el recuerdo del nombre de la esposa de su mejor amigo- y parte de eso ¿Dónde está Naruto?

Y por si fuera poco, parecía que al nombrar al chico inmediatamente Sasuke lo invocara para que se hicieran las primeras estupideces del momento.

-¡Idiotas! Cómo es posible que tardarán tanto, ya llevo dos horas aquí, parece que los shinobis de ahora ya no son eficientes, Tengo que ver a su hokage.

\- Señor espere

\- ¡Nada de espere! Mira me han envuelto en que demonios son estas cosas- decía la voz de Naruto en el pasillo

\- Señor se le caerán las gasas y vendajes.  
\- Gasas, vendajes, por dios, en el pasado en 15 minutos con ninjutsu médico esto hubiera terminado, aparte no había necesidad de llenarme de gasas y vendajes, ya tengo mi brazo otra vez- hubo una ligera pausa- ¡Oh por dios mi brazo! Se siente de lujo… ¿Diganme donde esta Sasuke?

Itachi y Sasuke solo tenían una gota de sudor corriendo por su frente.

-Parece que tu amigo es algo hiperactivo ¿No Sasuke?

-tsk

Itachi salió por un momento al pasillo, cuando Naruto lo vio, también se vio completamente sorprendido, si sabía quién era él, era Itachi Uchiha, en vida solo lo vio un par de veces, cuando él pertenecía a akatsuki y quería raptarlo, cuando vio cómo torturar mentalmente a Sasuke con su poderoso genjutsu. También cuando le dio el poder del ojo de shisui Uchiha, aunque más tarde lo volvió a ver durante la guerra. Fue liberado en un cuerpo de edo tensei, y fue ahí cuando por primera vez vio en sus ojos toda la bondad y soledad que embargaba el ninja. Itachi Uchiha, fue un gran hombre.

-Tal vez no me conoces, Soy…

\- Itachi Uchiha

\- Parece que Sasuke te ha contado de mi- sonrió levemente poniendo su brazo atrás de su cabeza- Me gustaría saber bien ¿Qué ha sucedido?

\- Bueno veras… - Naruto no tenía idea de que decir, aún no analizaba bien las cosas, y sasuke le había pedido no hablar demasiado, pero es que ese era su trabajo, hablar y tratar de inspirar, pero esto era diferente para el.

-Caímos al río eso es todo- decía Sasuke saliendo de la habitación con vendajes en todo el cuerpo.

\- ¡Sasuke regresa ahora!- decía Itachi claramente preocupado por la salud de su hermano.

\- No necesito tu lastima, Naruto vámonos- Sasuke se dio media vuelta para salir del hospital, Itachi quedó plantado con una nube negra alrededor de él.

(Ese Sasuke no sabe medir sus palabras) mentalmente decía Naruto siguiendo los pasos de su amigo.

-¡Sasuke espera!

Sasuke seguía caminando por las calles, con el torso abierto, caminando entre la multitud, imperceptible.

-¡Sasuke con un demonio!

Cuando Naruto lo tomó del brazo se percató que sus ojos estaban ocultos entre su cabello, pero no ocultaba esa solariega lágrima por su rostro.

-No es justo

\- ¿Sasuke?

\- Pasaron 15 años, 15 terribles años para olvidar el recuerdo de mi hermano, yo creí que lo había olvidado- Naruto lo veía sin decir nada- se que suena tonto, un hermano nunca se olvida, pero, realmente ya no quería regar lágrimas por él, era patético, tenía que salir adelante, tengo esposa, una hija, amigos.

\- Sasuke yo…

\- Dime Naruto ¿Por qué me duele?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Por qué me duele verlo tanto con vida?- decía con un nudo en la garganta- dime ¡DIME! ¡EL NO ES MI HERMANO!- las lágrimas traicionaron a su rostro y miles de ellas comenzaron a salir.- Me duele porque no es justo, ¿Por qué tengo que verlo de nuevo? – Sasuke ahora veía a Naruto y Naruto solo lo escuchaba en silencio- Tal vez me duele que Sarada no sepa de él, o que no ayude a mi esposa en mis cumpleaños, tal vez me duele que esté vivo, … oh tal vez me duele saber que esto es solo una ilusión, y que él en realidad está muerto.

\- Sasuke basta, se lo que sientes

\- Te lo dije una vez, y te lo vuelvo a repetir, tu no sabes lo que siento

\- Y no me importa cuantas veces me lo digas, yo siempre te diré lo contrario, hace tiempo Obito Uchiha nos lanzó a Sakura y a mi a un mundo alterno donde mis padres estaban vivos, y al igual que a ti me dolió saber que era una ilusión, pero sabes algo, al final comprendí que fue un regalo.

\- ¿Un regalo?

\- Porque comprendí lo que era tener una familia por un corto tiempo- Sasuke comprendía también el dolor de Naruto y también sabía que era parecido a su dolor, pero su orgullo no le permitía decir que Naruto estaba en lo correcto, no podía aceptarlo. Pero aun así

\- Hay que buscar la forma de salir de aquí

\- Claro dattebayo- decía Naruto con su clásica sonrisa y los sentimientos de Sasuke fueron nuevamente ocultados en aquella media sonrisa.

\- ¡Oigan!- decía una voz que recordaron- no debería salir así tan desprotegidos, les traje una cobija- decía Itachi sonriendo y dándole a Naruto uno, y cubriendo a Sasuke con el otro.

\- ¿Estas mejor hermano?

\- Si, si lo estoy.- Sasuke volvió a mirar a Naruto para recordarle que debía actuar como si pertenecieran aquí.

Naruto en su mente recordó cuando fue enviado a otra dimensión y le agrado recordar que el se había quedado afuera durante su primera estancia, durmiendo en el parque, sonrió pacíficamente cuando vio que Itachi le levantó la mano y le dijo.

-Si quieres te llevo a casa

\- Muchas gracias Itachi- decía Naruto entusiasmado

\- Si solo dime ¿Dónde vives?

Naruto trago frío

-No recuerdas donde vivo

\- Esta es la primera vez que nos vemos- Itachi sentenció y una onda negra y un fantasmita comenzaba a salir del cuerpo de Naruto

\- ¡No de nuevo!- se gritaba mentalmente.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- decía Itachi confundido

\- No te preocupes, me iré solo

\- Ok cuídate Naruto

Antes de irse Sasuke se acerco a Naruto para decirle

-¿Sabes lo que haces, no conoces aquí, tal vez podrías venir conmigo

\- ¿Eso crees Sasuke?

\- No creo que nuestros padres lo nieguen, pero si necesitas una autorizacion de tus padres Naruto- decía Itachi buscando las llaves su Tazunari con dos llantas- donde deje las llaves de la moto, tal vez las deje sobre la cama, ahorita vuelvo- e inmediatamente salió corriendo en rumbo al hospital.

\- Esto es peligroso Naruto- Sasuke sentenció levemente preocupado por el giro de los acontecimientos.

\- Puede ser pero no nos queda de otra… un momento- Naruto había caído en la cuenta- ?Mis padres?, ?No me digas que…?

(Si los padres de Sasuke y su hermano están vivos, mis padres lo deben de estar también)

-Bueno- hablo suspirando y con una sonrisa entre melancólica y alegre- será bueno ver de nuevo a mis padres.

Sasuke se le quedó mirando, este Naruto ya no era un chico perdedor, era un hombre capaz de proteger a su aldea y su madurez la había conseguido por arduos entrenamientos que tuvo que pasar por el largo de su recorrido, a veces Sasuke se preguntaba que tal vez si él nunca se hubiera ido, Naruto nunca se hubiera dado la fuerza necesaria para traerlo.

(Quien lo diria Dobe, gracias a mi tu te hiciste mas fuerte)

Itachi regresaba con las llaves de su motocicleta y con un celular en la mano

-Sí señora Namikaze, si el esta conmigo, no se preocupe, yo lo llevaré a la escuela, de todos modos mis dos hermanos también van en esa escuela, oh que genial gracias.

Itachi le entregaba un aparato a Naruto mientras le tocaba la frente con sus dos dedos.

-Convencí a tu madre Naruto, hoy puedes quedarte- dijo Itachi sonriendo a Naruto lo que provocó que Naruto también se rieron estrepitosamente. Sasuke veía todo el teatro que hacen estos dos, pensando como hubiera sido su vida si Itachi no hubiera tenido que cargar con toda esa oscuridad que los antiguos lideres de Konoha le habían dado la espalda.

(Si tan solo vieras esto Itach… Un momento… dos hermanos?)

[-}

La residencia itachi era una gran casa de adoquines plateados y con la insignia Uchiha marcado en la frente de la puerta, tenían un pequeño jardín que contaba con dos fuentes redondas y peces dentro de ellas. Había un piso pavimentado con rocas de mármol para la entrada, era diferente en la casa que alguna vez había Sasuke había vivido.

-Así era tu casa Teme?

\- Claro que no Dobe, recuerda que esta no es mi casa

\- oh es cierto

\- Itachi has regresado! gritaba una potente voz, pero a la vez pacífica, Sasuke la reconoció inmediatamente.

\- Padre?- decía Sasuke parándose frente a él.

Sasuke no recordaba mucho de su padre, lo que sí recordaba son todos los intentos fallidos que él hizo para tener la atención de su tan amado padre, frente a frente la figura de Fugaku infringió respeto, pero también una gran paz…

-Auch- Fugaku había golpeado fuertemente a Sasuke mandandolo contra el suelo

-Idiota, nos has dado el susto de la vida.

Sasuke se repuso de la caída, y si hubieran visto el brillo vengativo que tenía en su mirada, todos apostaban que hubiera intimidado al mismo Padre Uchiha, sin embargo, una mano dirigida a él fue lo que contemplo Sasuke.

-Vamos Hijo, levántate- Sasuke algo confundido tomó su mano y en eso Fugaku lo lanzó contra su pecho, abrazándolo fuertemente- Sasuke, te amamos demasiado, nunca me lo perdonaría si te llegase a pasar algo, esta bien?

Sasuke se sentía otra vez extraño, entre los brazos del que alguna vez llamó amado padre

-Sí padre.

Ambos se lanzaron una media sonrisa, demostrando ese lazo paterno e hijo que aún entre la lejanía de las almas de cada uno de ellos, cada uno era en sí, el mismo padre y el mismo hijo.

Naruto rompió el silencio después de esto- Es un honor conocerlo señor Uchiha- dijo Naruto, pero en eso Fugaku se dio la vuelta con un aura asesina llevándose con ella.

\- Hice algo malo? decía Naruto con una gota en su cabeza.

-El es asi, no te preocupes- decía Itachi- Tatsuki baja!- gritó Itachi- Sasuke esta de regreso.

\- Sasuke tienes una hermana- decía murmurando Naruto, afirmando lo obvio.

\- También es extraño para mi dobe

En eso una chica de cabello negro y piel azabache bajaba, tenía las mismas facciones que la madre de Sasuke, pero se veia mas joven, con el pelo más corto y en pijama- aaaa- decía bostezando- para esto me despiertas ni san- decía de mala gana. Naruto se le quedó mirando, era como ver a Sasuke de 17 años siendo mujer, que suerte que Sasuke no fuera mujer, porque wow, seria vergonzoso decirles a sus hijos que su primer beso, si fue con una sexy mujer comparada a la de su madre.

(Hahaha en que estoy pensando)

En eso se cortó sus pensamientos, pues el rompimiento de un vaso de cristal se dio- e/e/e to

-Eto?

-na na na naru ru to- tartamudeaba mucho la pequeña tatsuki- Namikaze- Qué haces aquí?- dijo tapándose la pijama… la cual de todos modos no mostraba nada por ser tan holgada.

-A pues me voy a quedar a dormir…

\- naniiiii- a Sasuke y Naruto les hubiera dado envidia ver la velocidad con la que la niña subió las escaleras gritando como loca fangirl

-Qué fue eso?- Naruto se veía confundido

(Eso fue un sonrojo) pensó Sasuke

-Demonios, creo fue mala idea, se me había olvidado el juego de la botella, no Sasuke?

\- De qué hablas?

\- Si así fue como supe, de tu atracción hacia Sakura

Sasuke tuvo un pequeño y muy diminuto sonrojo… pero era un sonrojo

-Y eso que- decía Sasuke, pero de repente cayó en la cuenta.

\- También supe que Tatsuki tiene una atracción hacia Naruto… Sasuke?- Itachi volteo a todos lados y solo el humo de su hermano había- Que pasa?- decía con mueca de … Qué pasa?

Naruto sintió las misma presión en el aire cuando Sasuke le tomo de la camisa.

Si te acercas a mi dulce hermana… TE MATO- decía un Sasuke claramente celoso de los sentimientos hacia su hermana nueva… mientras que naruto solo tenia una gota en la cabeza

(Que hice kami)

[-}

Antes de irse a dormir Sasuke y Naruto veían el techo

-Crees que regresaremos Sasuke?

\- No te hago ilusiones Dobe, pero encontraremos la forma de regresar.

\- Hay tantas cosas diferentes, los autos, la familia, nuestros cuerpos… Todo es tan diferente

\- Lo se, pero no hay que perder la esperanza

\- Qué crees que están haciendo nuestras familias, de seguro están desesperadas sin nosotros

\- Sakura es muy fuerte, ya la he intentado matar varias veces, ya resiste un poco sin mi- Naruto se le quedo viendo escéptico- y sarada tiene mi actitud y ha vivido un tiempo sin mi, esto no será nada.

\- hahaha de seguro Boruto esta haciendo fiesta en estos momentos, no lo crees teme?

\- Puede ser

\- Aun no puedo creer que seas su sensei, que te empujo a enseñarlo.

\- Tengo mis razones… ya duermete Dobe mañana resolveremos esto.

Sasuke se volteo de la cama para poder dormir y entonces Naruto estaba a punto de voltearse cuando escucho la voz de Itachi

-Si Hinata, él está bien, ya duérmete.

Al oír eso Naruto se levantó inmediatamente del suelo donde se había acomodado y fue tra la voz de Itachi

-Es Hinata… pasamela por favor Itachi

-Claro, oye Hinata Naruto quiere hablar contigo… Bueno?- Itachi vio dos veces su celular para comprobar si lo que pasaba era cierto- que extraño me colgó.

-Hehe- una melancólica sonrisa surcó el rostro de Naruto (Aqui en esta dimensión también es muy tímida)

-De que te ries?

\- De nada Itachi, Buenas noches

\- Buenas noches Naruto

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Al siguiente dia los jóvenes se habían levantado temprano. Los rayos del sol comenzaban lentamente a cubrir el cuerpo en una onda de luz reconfortante y sobreprotectora.

-Itachi vas a llevar a los chicos a la escuela? - Decía la madre de Sasuke e Itachi preparando el desayuno

\- Me prestas el auto papá?- decía Itachi con un pedazo de pan en su boca

\- Itachi que te he dicho de comer con la boca abierta… puliste el rayon del otro dia?

-mmmm no

-Entonces no.

\- Sorry ma, solo tengo la moto, puedo llevarlos así.

\- No eso es peligroso, diles que ya se levanten que tienen que ir a la escuela.

\- De acuerdo, mama.

[-]

Naruto se encontraba completamente dormido en el suelo, como si nada estuviera pasando, Sasuke lo vio con mala cara, preguntando cómo este individuo podría ser el Hokage y su superior, de repente un buen de imagenes llegaron a su mente, de todos los momentos en que Naruto había rescatado a sus amigos y a la aldea.

-Realmente eres un idiota, Dobe.

En eso una se abrió lentamente la puerta dejando ver los ojos de Tatsuki.

-Sasuke nii, Itachi dice que no podrá llevarte hoy a la escuela. Tendrás que irte en el camion.

-Camion?

Un murmullo se oyó desde el suelo. - Ya es de dia Hinata

-Me voy!- Tatsuki salió corriendo cuando escucho la voz de Naruto.

\- No puedo creer que esto esté pasando, Mis padres vivos, Itachi más cercano a mi y una hermana… lastima que no puedo creer aun en sus gustos- mirando un poco despreciativamente a Naruto.

\- Naruto… Sabes lo que es un camión?

\- Hablas del Tazunari.

-Naruto esas cosas no son Tazunaris, parece que tenemos que ir para alla.

-Para donde?

\- A la escuela- decía Sasuke con la misma mirada fría de siempre

\- si creo que seria lo mas… queeeeee

\- Tenemos que asegurarnos de conocer el área en el que estamos, sería una buena oportunidad para investigar, Naruto.

\- Si tu lo dices Sasuke… entonces cómo llegamos?

[-]

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban parados en el autobús esperando por tercera vez en el camión recargados en uno de los tubos.

-Sasuke esa viejita ya me está mirando extraño

Una viejita rubia veía a Naruto con unos ojos apresadores.

-Naruto por favor solo ve por la ventana- un sujeto se había subido y había empujado a Sasuke

-Fíjate idiota

La paciencia de Sasuke comenzaba a terminarse, Naruto comenzó a temer que sasuke se saliera de control y gritó.

-Baja

\- Acabas de llamar idiota a quien

-Mira estupido niño si no quieres que…- fue tan rápido el movimiento que el sujeto no se percató cuando sasuke tomo de su hombro y lo dejó inconsciente.

\- Puede que no tenga el chakra que uso, pero mis habilidades físicas están intactas.

\- Pobre hombre, pero que bueno que lo dejaste inconsciente, Sasuke

\- Sigue respirando?- decía sorprendido de no haberlo matado.

\- BAJAAAAAAA

El camión por fin se había detenido dejando atónitos a algunos otros pasajeros así como a otros con mucho temor, por el acto del pelinegro. Naruto y Sasuke no decidieron más hablar del tema, y avanzaron hacia la escuela.

-Wow Sasuke es mucho más grande que la academia ninja… olle es ese Kiba.

Un chico de tatuajes venía caminando hacia ellos, con un perro que enseguida supieron quien era Akamaru, nada más que este era más pequeño que el akamaru normal.

-Naruto, No llegaste al entrenamiento, Porque?

 _(Entrenamiento de que me hablara)_

 _-_ sorry Kiba, tenia unos asuntos pendientes con Sasuke

Kiba se le quedo viendo a Sasuke, tenía la misma mirada que … bueno la misma de siempre con la que miraba altivamente a otros.

-Naruto Puedo hablar contigo?- jalo a un lado a Naruto.

-Naruto Qué diablos haces con el?

-De qué hablas Kiba, él es mi mejor amigo

\- Que dices Maldito!- kiba le había agarrado del cuello- naaaa me vale madres con quien te juntes, pero pensé realmente que lo odiabas, siempre me decías sobre lo de aquello y creí que ya no quieres verle.

\- Sobre que?

\- Sabes que nada, ven inmediatamente, hoy tenemos partido, ya ves como actua Guy sensei si no llegamos a tiempo.

-Guy sensei, el tambien esta aca.

\- Claro es el entrenador… aunque siempre apoya más a sus nalguitas lee. Es tan molesto.

La expresión de Naruto se vio por un momento alterada, ahora comenzaba a entender un poco, este era un mundo alterno, pero parecía que todos mantenían un poco de sus rasgos principales eso significaba que…

-Shikamaru!

\- Que dices?

\- Dónde está Shikamaru?

KIba comenzó a reírse- Oh Naruto, hahaha, es cierto, me imagino que todavía no lo perdonas, no te preocupes, Sai y Shino le tendieron una trampa en el segundo piso.

\- Que… una trampa… pero porque?- decía Naruto un poco asustado.

\- Estas actuando extraño, olvidas tu odia a Sasuke, y te olvidas de la traición de Shikamaru… ey a donde estas- Solo la figura lineada de Naruto quedo en el lugar.

Kiba solo resopló y siguió su camino- es muy tonto no lo crees akamaru… Oh noooo akamaru- el fiel perro se había cagado en el pavimento.

-Kiba- decía una aura asesina detrás de él

\- Kurenai sensei como estaaaaaaaaaa.

[-]

Sasuke caminaba entre los pasillos, había olvidado todo lo que estaba pasando por el momento, estaba exhortó en su mentalidad, tenía un poco de ansiedad, no era su cuerpo, no tenía chakra, se sentía indefenso (Aunque sea un poco, porque él había derribado fácil a un sujeto en el bus) suspiro.

\- Debí preguntarle a Orochimaru sobre cambios tridimensionales.

\- Sasuke kun

\- Hinata- verla realmente la sorprendió, la verdad la vio más joven, aunque no la recordaba mucho como era cuando tenía 16 años, él se había alejado tanto que verla en sus fachas escolares y con una gran sonrisa, le reconfortó el alma

\- Me llamo Itachi, me alegro que estes bien.- tenía una lágrima en su blanquecino ojo- cuando te vi caer, creí que te perdería- comenzó a temblar y entonces Sasuke tan solo le revolvió el cabello.

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien- le dio una media sonrisa

-Hai- el ambiente estaba completamente feliz, sin embargo

\- Sasuke - Naruto corría por el pasillo hacia el- tengo que…- en eso Naruto se detuvo, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, sus azulinos ojos se entrelazaron con los blanquecinos ojos de la Hyuga. De la mujer con la que se había casado. En eso sonrió enormemente y fue de la misma forma corriendo hacia los dos. Sasuke tan solo suspiro sabiendo que se lanzara hacia los dos abrazandolos.

(naruto nunca cambiará, es normal que actue asi al ver a su esposa más joven sería bueno que… nani)

Sasuke se había perdido en su mente, cuando una Hinata con sus ojos escondidos entre el cabello se posiciono delante de Sasuke y con su mano abofeteó al chico delante de él.

Naruto estaba confundido y asustado, la chica delante de él lo había agredido, miraba al suelo con mucha confusión- Hinata?- cuando la vio, vio que sus ojos lo veían con odio y rencor dentro de su ser, una mirada que pidió nunca ver en ella.

\- Vámonos Sasuke, tienes razón, odio a Naruto- con esas palabras sentenció el fin de la alegría de ese pasillo, quiso tomar la mano de Sasuke para alejarlo de él pero Sasuke la dejó.

\- Sasuke Que haces?

\- Necesito hablar con el.

\- El casi te mata, por que quieres hablar con alguien como él, un monstruo

Sasuke tragó la palabra en su cuello, e inmediatamente observo a Naruto. A Naruto le pegó más fuerte esa mención, se había convertido en Hokage, tenía amigos y una familia. Pero también recordó como todas las personas le llaman monstruo, pero en lo más profundo de su ser, nunca creyó que alguien como Hinata lo tendría de ese modo.

\- Después te alcanzo Hinata ok.

\- Hai

Sasuke vio en el suelo a Naruto, su cabello rubio tapaba sus orbes azules, Sasuke quiso ayudar

\- Dobe, quiero decirte…

\- Lo se Teme, ella no es mi Hinata, no debería sentirme mal- se levantó con dificultad- Vamos, tenemos que salvar a Shikamaru.

\- Shikamaru?

\- Si es cierto lo que dices, Shikamaru es el único que puede sacarnos de aquí, vamos dattebayo.

Tal vez lo ocultaba, pero Sasuke descifró la tristeza de su amigo al escuchar la voz de la mujer que más amaba, no quería verlo así, porque aunque fuera frío y distante, él amaba a su familia y apreciaba a su amigo.

\- Naruto- susurro- Escaparemos de aquí. Te lo prometo

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, quiero decir primero que me costo hacer este capitulo, y no crean por falta de ideas, quiero que me digas, ustedes sabían que el office word tenia que pagarlo, pues eso me ocurrió. Estoy viviendo en Estados Unidos, y pues aquí es más difícil conseguir un Word gratis, entonces eso retrasó un poco mi avance en esta historia pero ya saben me fue muy difícil continuar, y agora que ni siquiera puedo abrir mis antiguos documentos, ustedes ya sabrán.**

 **Y pues con la historia, prometí darle ahora mas de Naruto, y pues esto les puedo dar, una Hinata que le guarda rencor a Naruto estudiante, pero que desató su oscuridad con el Naruto Hokage que terminó siendo herido por esto. Perón no crean que sera como todos los fics que Naruto lo resuelve rápido aprovechando el amor de Hinata, esta vez mas adelante pondre una bomba en este mundo que hará que Naruto tenga muchas aventuras. Por lo mientras tienen que rescatar a Shikamaru y eso lo verán en el próximo capítulo, a tampoco olviden a la hermana de Sasuke, fungira como un personaje importante en las aventuras locas del hokage hehee… esperen el proximo que viene hehehe. Naruto estudiante conocerá a su maleducado pero inteligente Boruto. hehe ya no puedo esperar. Bye y les deseo mucha suerte. también recuerden poner reviews y favoritos, asi esto me sube el autoestima y me da mas ganas de escribir hehe. se despide su amigo Carlo Uzumaki.**


	6. Reflejos en sintonia

**Hola adivinen ¿Quién regreso? Hehehe ¿Cómo han estado? Quiero agradecerles por su entusiasmo en esta historia, realmente me han conmovido y ahora si intentare mejorar cada día mas, por ustedes, siéntanse afortunados ahaja. Me gustaría preguntarles que si les ha gustado los problemas que han surgido a lo largo de esta historia. Tenemos a un Sasuke estudiante que se dio cuenta que está casado con la mujer de sus sueños y aparte que tiene a una linda hija. Tenemos a un Naruto Hokage que su Chinata le odia y aparte otro personaje tiene un ligero amor hacia el (Leí un comentario que se sentía triste porque creyó que no había NAruhina hahaha, no se preocupen, yo amo demasiado el naruhina, pero también tengo que poner algo de drama no, ya sabemos que habrá NAruhina, pero como llegaremos a él, esa es la cuestión) También tenemos a un Naruto estudiante aun inmerso en el misterio y a un Sasuke Que aún no ha visto a su querida esposa. ¿Cómo reaccionara? Nadie lo sabe… oh esperen yo si se hahaha**

 **Como siempre quiero agradecer a: cinlayj2, Daniela hervar, adrySOE, J.A. Uzumaki, SunnyNara, HiNaThItA. 16241, LadyMint12, Maytelu* y a erikaeri por comentar.**

 ***MAytelu quiero agradecerte por tu critica, yo siempre he sido abierto y agradezco de corazón que me hagas ver mis fallas y no te preocupes, iré mejorando poco a poco, leeré mas fanfics e historias para mejorar mi dicción así como las secuencias de mis historias, Arigato.**

 **También quiero agradecer a los nuevos integrantes que han puesto Favorito a esta historia: HiNaThItA. 16241, Horakhty, LadyMint12, Mari yuki Taisho, arturSama, ayumiku24, erikaeri, haruro-chan, kuropig, lorenprinsses, miza-chan09, moonkoublack, ryuko hyuuga. Sakuritha012, . Gracias de verdad.**

 **También quiero agradecer a los que pusieron follower, pero aún no han decidido poner favorite, espero convencerles pronto: Astron, Maytelu, NanniLockhart, SunnyNara, Ulrich660, jonylol, Kuropig, uchiha nikky, yukiitan, yulisa24. Espero convencerlos pronto, me esforzaré para ello XD.**

 **Bueno con eso termino mis agradecimientos, wow, realmente parece que a empezado con el buen pie esta historia y espero que así siga. Pues a lo que vinieron.**

 **Solo dos preguntas más**

 **¿Qué les parece el hijo de Naruto?**

 **¿Alguien ha visto Mirai nikki? ¿Qué les parece Yuno Gasai? ¿Tierna no? Hehehe**

 **Los derechos de esta historia son de Masashi Kishimoto y sus Kishidrogas. Comencemos.**

 _Mi vida siempre fue aburrida, no sabría como explicarlo, usualmente mi padre se encontraba fuera de casa, y mi madre también tenía que atender a las necesidades tanto del hogar como administrativas. Familiarmente la única persona con la que tenía un lazo más fuerte era con mi abuelo Jiraya, ese maldito viejo pervertido era mi único familiar cercano que me enseno tácticas para sobrevivir en la vida, tácticas que mi padre no se había detenido para ensenarme. Ligar con una chica, técnicas de autocontrol, yoga, también llego a ensenarme trigonometría, calculo ya no porque a él no le gustaba. Si tuviera que elegir quien me hizo quien soy, diría que mi abuelo ero senin me hizo quien era hoy en día, lo que tenía su lado bueno y malo. Lo bueno es que tengo una figura paterna, lo malo es que esa figura paterna, no es mi verdadero padre._

 _Pero en fin, tal vez esta cuestión me llevo a tener muchos problemas, mi padre nunca estuvo cerca de mí, tampoco mi madre, mi tía Tsunade lo sabía al igual que Jiraya. Tal vez por eso me perdonaban mucho. No tengo ni la más remota idea, sin embargo hoy me encuentro en una situación demasiado difícil de comprender._

-¿Cómo es posible esto, donde fue?- decía Sakura claramente enojada.

\- Sakura, ¿podrías calmarte? no puede haber ido muy lejos.

 _Y ellos tenían razón, que tan lejos podríamos ir, este no es nuestro mundo… ni nuestra vida._

 **Reflejos en sintonía.**

-Ya papa, me despeinas- decía Sarada con un leve sonrojo en la mejilla.

 _-_ Nada nada, solo que me parece increíble, eres tan bonita, bueno, suponiendo de dónde vienes- Sasuke sabía que él no era un chico feo, era lógico que aunque se hubiera casado con alguien fea, su hija no saldría tan mal, bueno eso es lo que pensaba.

\- Sasuke, ¿Podemos hablar un momento?- Hinata lo tomo de la manga y lo jalo al pie del árbol.

\- ¿Qué sucede Hinata?- decía algo confuso Sasuke, al parecer no se estaba tomando en cuenta que no estaba en otro cuerpo.

\- Estas actuando muy extraño- sentencio Hinata

\- ¿Yo extraño?, ustedes son los extraños, todos se ven tan grandes, ahora que lo pienso- se le acerco a Hinata viéndola fijamente, a lo que ella se sonrojo un poco, principalmente porque esos ojos aunque eran los del mejor amigo de su esposo, seguían siendo profundos y algo atemorizantes- Te ves también muy grande y diferente, diría que viaje en el futuro, pero aun así esta ciudad parece ser del pasado.

\- ¿Pasado? – Hinata veía muy extrañada la actitud del Uchiha, diferente a lo común, más sonriente, y eso le preocupaba.- No sé a qué se refiere, Naruto ha hecho todos sus esfuerzos para mejorar la ciudad.

\- Un momento… ¿Has dicho Naruto? Naruto Namikaze.

\- ¿Naruto Nami…que?… Sasuke creo que tengo que llevarte al doctor.- Chinata comenzó a jalarlo.

\- Eres muy infantil Hinata, no te preocupes por mí, ya no tengo brazo para que me duela, ok.

\- Mama, prometiste que me llevarías a ver los juguetes- decía Hima jalándole de la falda.

\- Espera hija, esto también tiene su importancia- hima tenía esa misma cara angelical con sus bigotitos que mostraban ser la hija del Hokage- Sasuke kun ¿podrías acompañarme?

\- Claro Hinata, ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?- Sasuke le sonrió y de repente volteo su cabeza y dijo- ¿No vienes con nosotros Sarada?

\- Oh si, voy con ustedes- Hablo Sarada con su tono habitual pero algo sorprendida por la situación que estaba aconteciendo enfrente de él.

\- oh Hinata,- dijo Sasuke- tienes que contarme todo lo que ha pasado.

 _\- Puede ser que haya perdido la memoria y por eso se encuentre en este estado, sin embargo, no encuentro ninguna alteración en su flujo de chacra, ¿Sera que perdió la memoria?_ \- Pensaba Hinata.

\- Bueno, no sé cómo comenzar, estas en Konoha

\- Me lo imaginaba

\- ¿Sabes quién eres cierto?

\- mamá claro- dijo un poco juguetón- soy Sasuke Uchiha, esas preguntas no, Hinata, claro que se quién soy, lo que quiero saber, es por que crecimos.

\- No entiendo muy bien tu pregunta Sasuke kun- decía Hinata siguiéndole el juego

\- Mira yo digo…

\- ¡Hinataaaaa!- se oyó un grito a lo lejos.

[-]

 _Algo dentro de mi quería huir, salir por donde sea, que el primer descuido de ellos y escaparía, Sakura tenía una fuerza brutal, estaba completamente asustado, también ese tal Shikamaru, era inteligente como el de la escuela, pero este controlaba magia negra o no sé, debí haber visto Harry Potter para contratacar, ¿En qué demonios pienso?, esto debe ser un sueño, una maldita pesadilla, y lo peor de todo…_

-¿Cómo es posible que me estés cargando?- decía Naruto en la espalda de Sakura.

\- ¿Te molesta?- decía la peligrosa con una media sonrisa.

\- De donde vengo, el hombre debe ser quien cargue a la mujer, y no al revés, lo llamamos caballeros.

\- Tendrás que acostumbrarte- decía el pelo de piña- en este mundo todos actuamos como un igual, y hasta las mujeres pueden llegar a ser las jefas de las naciones, así como Tsunade.

\- ¿La abuela tsunade?- decía Naruto confundido, pero con una ligera sonrisa al recordar a su muy querida Tía.

\- ¿También Tsunade vive en tu mundo?

\- Es la directora de Konoha High School, es una gran maestra, se casó con mi abuelo Jiraya.

\- ¿Jiraya es tu abuelo en tu mundo?- decía Sakura deteniéndose un poco con esos escalofriantes brincos.

\- Si, se puede decir, yo lo considero más un padre a ero senin- Naruto veía la noche envolviendo la ciudad donde estaba, un rayo de nostalgia paso por su rostro al recordar todas las veces que su pervertido abuelo le había ayudado a ligar durante su infancia- hehehehe.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – decía Shikamaru a un lado

\- De nada, solo algo nostálgico

\- Y tu abuelo ¿Sigue vivo?- decía Sakura viendo hacia enfrente.

\- Claro, a veces pienso que nunca va a morir- Naruto no lo sabía, se había perdido en su mente, pero a los dos shinobis, recordaron el dolor que paso Naruto después de la muerte de su muy querido sensei.

\- A nuestro Naruto, también el estimaba mucho a Jiraya- decía Sakura con los ojos ocultos entre su cabello rosado- puede que si es cierto, el en tu mundo lo vea.

\- No sé qué pensar- decía Naruto- esto están confuso ¿Podrían explicarme quien soy aquí?

\- En este mundo tu eres llamado Naruto Uzumaki, el Nanaidame Hokage, el séptimo, El rayo naranja, para otros países.

\- wow, soy alguien importante ¿verdad?

\- Aquí el Hokage es el que se encarga de administrar y cuidar a la aldea de Konoha, tu otro yo salvo no solo a esta nación, si no a todas las naciones elementales de una guerra que pudo acabar con todo el mundo- decía Shikamaru con una sonrisa posicionándose al lado de Sakura.

\- wow, eso es… increíble.

 _Hasta los Naruto de otros mundos hacen más cosas que tú, demonios, que nunca podre tener algo más, una aventura, puede que sea rector de Konoha High School, ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Parece que soy un perdedor._

-No eres un perdedor si eso crees- _No puede ser, leen mentes_ pensó Naruto- y tampoco leí tu mente, Naruto, aunque no seas mi Naruto, tienes las mismas facciones y actitudes que nuestro querido Hokage.

\- ¿Lo admiras?- pregunto Naruto intentando verla por el hombro.

Mientras corrían por los tejados, el aire se iba acelerando y los cabellos de cada uno de las shinobis se iban extendiendo y ondulando en el horizonte.

-¿Si lo admiro dices?- Sakura veía el sol con una gran sonrisa y con toda la ligereza de tantos años de convivir con el Hokage- puedo decirte que él ha hecho que nosotros lo admiremos.

 _A veces no sé qué creer, a veces siento que mi vida es tan solo una hoja, una hoja que danza lentamente entre su recorrido entre las copas y el suelo, derrumbándose lentamente, sin esperanzas de volver a regresar a la cúspide del horizonte. Sin embargo, oyendo sus palabras tengo la ligera sospecha de que las hojas danzan por el viento, y nunca caen al cielo, vagan del suelo a la tierra, del mar y el cielo, es como…_

-La voluntad de fuego- decía Sakura mirando a Naruto

\- ¿he?

\- La voluntad de fuego es ese sentimiento que nos une a todos, el que no permite que la hoja caiga y nunca muera… o eso pienso que estas sintiendo ¿Me equivoco?

\- En mi mundo solo soy un estudiante- Naruto comenzaba abrir un poco su corazón- muchos de los que están aquí los conozco, pero todo es tan diferente y nuevo- Naruto veía el cielo, y vio las miles de hojas que danzan sobre el pueblo de Konoha- ey Sakura.

\- ¿Si?- Sakura alentó un poco su paso.

\- Tú no eres la esposa de Naruto ¿Verdad?

Sakura se sonrojo y movía su cara y sus manos negándolo

-¿Qué dices? No claro que no, hehe, mi esposo es Sasuke Uchiha

\- ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué tiene de especial?- comento Naruto con un infantil mohín

\- mmmmm, no sabría explicarlo- Sakura estaba completamente sonrojada, viendo el cielo como si en el encontrara todas las respuestas que necesitaba- a veces cuando sientes algo por alguien, no es solo sentir por sentir, se vuelve un lazo irrompible que nos protege de la soledad.

Naruto no comprendía las palabras de Sakura, en su mundo, Naruto solo pensaba en él, y no por ser una mala persona, sino porque al fin le faltaba una identidad que le hiciera diferente, un propósito fuerte y gigante.

-Tal vez, en mi mundo Sasuke es callado, pero por alguna razón siempre tiene la atención de todas- Sakura sonrió recordando el pasado, los mundos no eran tan distintos como ella pensaba- yo cuando entre a la universidad quise entablar una amistad con el… pero él me quito algo que estimaba- Sakura aunque no lo estaba viendo a los ojos podía oír la tristeza y el dolor en su voz- así que por venganza, yo le quite algo que él amaba.

\- ¿Qué fue?

Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido la hoja que danzaba en el aire cayó al suelo, prediciendo las trágicas palabras que muy pronto Naruto diría.

\- A ti

No solo Sakura vio a Naruto en ese momento, Shikamaru, algunos ambos e Ino que se encontraba saltando al igual que ellos vieron sorprendidos la declaración de Naruto. Pero algo ellos sabían… él no es Naruto.

-¿Hiciste que?- Sakura quería voltearse y golpearlo nuevamente, no sé qué diferente era ese mundo con el suyo, pero si ese Naruto solo estaba usando a su otro yo solo por venganza, eso sería un acto de crueldad que ella no estaba dispuesta a permitir. Sin embargo a lo lejos vieron a Hinata y a Sasuke.

\- ¡Hinata!- llego Sakura primero- Que bueno que encontraste a Sasuke.

\- Sakura… Sasuke está actuando muy extraño- Hinata se acercó a Sakura para poder informarle sobre los extraños movimientos y ocurrencias del Uchiha, pero Himawari se adelanto y fue corriendo hacia la espalda de Sakura donde se encontraba Naruto

\- ¡Papa!- fue corriendo y lo abrazo de una pierna, ya que Naruto por su altura, era más grande que él.

\- ¡Él es tu padre!- grito Sasuke que también se sorprendió de aquella declaración- Se te cumplió tu sueño hermanita- en ese momento Sasuke callo su boca y vio a Naruto, por suerte este no le había escuchado por que veía sonrojado a la niña que le abrazaba la pierna.

\- ¿Himawari?- Naruto veía a Hinata y después a Hima y una sonrisa traviesa atrapo su rostro- ya veo… cumpliste tu promesa Hinata.

\- ¿Naruto kun?- Hinata al no saber todo lo que estaba pasando fue hacia su "esposo" para poder verlo de cerca, de pronto su mirada se trastorno a una muy confusa y sorprendida- Sakura ¿Qué significa esto?

\- ¿Hinata tu…?

\- Hima… podrías ir a casa, olvide apagarle al ramen, y ya sabes cómo se pone tu papa cuando el ramen le sabe a quemado.

\- Claro- Hima iba irse corriendo, pero de repente se dio la vuelta como recordando algo y se acercó a Naruto- Nisan me dijo que te entregara esto- Hima tomo de su bolso una carta y se la entregó a su "Padre" para después irse corriendo.

\- Sarada, podrías retirarte por favor, esta es un platica para mayores- Sakura sentencio viendo a los ojos a su hija

\- Pero…- Sarada quería protestar porque ya había alcanzado el grado genin, claro que podría estar en esa platica pero…

\- Hazle caso a tu madre mi niña- Sarada se sonrojo completamente cuando Sasuke agrego el mi niña a la formula tomándole de sus cabellos- al rato te explicaremos el problema- Sasuke le sonrió tan paternalmente, que todos los presentes se sorprendieron del amor de parte del Uchiha.

\- claro papa- Sarada iba a irse pero Sasuke la detuvo, la atrajo a él y le dio un beso en la frente.

Después de eso Sarada salió corriendo y solo las shinobis se quedaron, Hinata veía callada por donde se había ido Sarada y después vio a Naruto silenciosamente- Tú no eres Naruto ¿Verdad?

Todos los demás vieron sorprendidos, ¿era Hinata tan consiente sobre el problema? Sin embargo Naruto era el único que estaba inmovible.

-Siempre supe que tus ojos eran capaces de ver mi alma… Hinata- Naruto la veía fijamente, y en algo tenía razón, el en su mundo siempre supo que Hinata era capaz de saber cuándo estaba triste o enojado, feliz o nostálgico, pues esos ojos blancos podían ver su corazón- No soy tu esposo Hinata.

Hinata quedo paralizada en el lugar, tenía al hombre que más amaba y con el que había formado una familia en frente de él, pero por otro lado no lo era, esto era muy confuso para su corazón.

-Wow Hinata siempre has sido muy suspicaz… un momento, como que, ¿No eres Hinata?- decía Sasuke que por fin se había percatado del gran problema en el que estaban- entonces ¿No es el futuro ni el pasado? Entonces…- nadie le hizo caso.

\- Comienzo a entender un poco lo que está pasando, pero aún hay muchos agujeros que tapar- decía Shikamaru pensando- Aun no puedo creerlo, Sasuke y Naruto su nivel es de casi semidioses, no puedo creer en algo así, si tan solo supiera…

-Misteigan, él dijo Misteigan- decía Naruto con la mirada seria mirando a Hinata- cuando despertamos en este mundo había un hombre arriba de nosotros al filo del bosque, dijo algo sobre Misteigan y quiso matarnos, pero estaba exhausto.

\- ¿Misteigan? Nunca he oído hablar de el- decía Ino

\- Yo tampoco… aunque me suena familiar- decía Sakura observando la situación ante ellos.

\- Al menos eso es mejor que nada… que fastidio, será mejor comenzar a investigar, por lo mientras…- Shikamaru comenzó a ver a los dos jóvenes que estaban frente a él y suspiro- creo que no nos queda de otra que dejarlos ser.

\- ¿Qué dices Shikamaru? – Decía Sakura gritándole- ellos no son nuestros amigos.

\- Y ¿Qué quieres que diga Sakura? Que nuestros Hokage y el último Uchiha desaparecieron, provocando que la gente caiga en pánico y que las fronteras de los países que no son parte de la alianza shinobis vean la oportunidad de atacar a Konoha y hacerse con el poder.

\- Eso no pasaría- decía Ino posicionándose con Sakura- somos tan fuertes…

\- Tan fuertes que dejamos que unas marionetas se llevaran a Hanabi, y que Hinata casi perdiera su vida ante Toneri… o lo olvidan- todos ahí palidecieron con esa palabras, porque Shikamaru tenía razón, Tonerí había sido capaz de casi destruir el mundo, si no fuera porque Naruto estaba aquí y Sasuke al destruir aquel poderoso meteorito. No eran débiles, sin embargo una guerra siempre se lleva lo que uno ama, y no solo a ellos, sino a toda la población que Naruto tanto ama- Como consejero del Hokage, en ausencia de nuestro verdadero Kage, tomare las decisiones, pero tendremos que dejar que ellos formen parte de nuestra vida para no traer estragos y pánico… ¿entendido?

Todos suspiraron, porque Shikamaru tenía razón, era peligroso la situación en la que estaban.

-Yo no lo hare- decía Naruto yéndose del lugar.

\- ¿Qué dices dobe?- decía Sasuke- No estás en posición para hacer tu voluntad.

\- No es mi problema que ellos hayan dejado que nuestra vida fuera intercambiada- todos veían con seriedad la posición de este Naruto- si nuestros otros yo son tan poderosos que ellos resuelvan su problema, yo me voy- en eso una sombra atrapo a Naruto- No otra vez

\- Siéndote honesto, me importa una mierda tu posición y me fastidia tu actitud- decía Shikamaru con mucha seriedad- pero también no soy una persona que controle la voluntad de otras personas- a lo que Sakura, Ino y los anbus vieron con una gota de sudor, por su jutsu de control de sombras- Si quieres irte, vete, pero al irte estarás provocando que este pueblo pueda ser atacado y que las personas que viven en el mueran, ¿Estarías dispuesto a cargar con esa conciencia por el resto de tu vida.

 _Ciertamente no son nada cercanos a mi… esa hubiera sido mi respuesta, pero algo en mi interior temió, temí por aquellas personas que no tenían nada que ver, temí por aquella ciudad que albergaba sueños para otros y también temí por estos rostros que aunque no eran las personas que conocían, eran importantes para otros, yo sé cómo se siente que te arrebaten lo que amas, y es algo demasiado espeluznante._

-Por favor, solo regrésenme a mi casa rápido- decía Naruto metiéndose las manos en sus bolsillos y caminando rumbo al centro de Konoha.

\- Tu amigo es insoportable ¿Verdad Sasuke?- comento Ino, tenían todos la atención puesta a los hechos que acababan de ocurrir.

\- Sakura ¿Puedes decirme que acaba de pasar?- decía Hinata con mucha tranquilidad, pero con el alma a punto de colapsar.

\- Es difícil de explicar, pero parece que sus almas fueron intercambiadas por otro mundo diferente.

\- Y ¿Pueden repararlo? – Hinata era una mujer fuerte, ya no era la misma shinobi de antes, estar con Naruto le hizo más segura de sí mismo, y le dio lo que tanto había querido, su fuerza de voluntad y determinación.- Lo repararemos ¿Verdad chicos?

\- Claro Hinata, no será difícil- decía Sakura con una gran sonrisa, que provoco que Hinata también fuera contagiada por esa esperanza.

\- Por el momento solo tenemos la información del Misteigan, tal vez haya datos de eso en el barrio Uchiha- Sasuke volteo al oír eso- será bueno que vayas Sakura.

\- ¿Puedo ir?- camino Sasuke hacia Sakura- Tal vez puedo ser de ayuda en algo

Sakura estaba a punto de objetar, sin embargo una mirada desaprobatoria de Shikamaru la hizo pensar mejor.

-Recuerda que es necesario que sepan que ustedes son esposa y marido- esto último hizo que tanto Sakura y Sasuke se sonrojaran. Ambos eran diferentes, pero al fin y al cabo sus sentimientos eran hacia sus alter egos, sus otros yo.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Por otro lado Naruto se encontraba caminando por las calles de Konoha, estaba muy sorprendido porque por todas partes que iba, todo el mundo le reconocía, le decía Hokage sama, también séptimo, y una que otra abuelita quería entablar una plática de porque sus nietos deberían verlo a él como un modelo a seguir. Esto a cualquiera le hubiera venido bien, pero Naruto se sentía algo decepcionado, porque no era el quien hizo todos esos logros.

-Demonios- suspiro- Parece que mi otro yo si supo guiar bien su vida- mientras caminaba por uno de las calles de Konoha vio frente a él, el monte de los Kage, no reconoció a los dos primeros, el tercer y el sexto si supo quiénes eran, uno era Hiruzen sensei, su maestro de historia de la sociedad japonesa y el sexto su maestro Kakashi.

-También tiene esa manía de tapar su cara aquí- comento con una ligera sonrisa- y todo por un lunar. También la abuela Tsunade es importante, bien por ella.

Vio también el rostro del séptimo Kage, era sin duda su imagen, imponente y gigante, pero eso no le importo tanto, pues se sorprendió de ver la del cuarto Hokage.

-Conque ese viejo de mierda fue también importante aquí- escupió con algo de odio y rencor- me pregunto si aquí si fue un buen padre- cuando metió sus manos en la chaqueta vio que tenía una carta en su bolsillo- Ya lo había olvidado, parece que tengo un hijo aquí.

Poco a poco Naruto quito las grapas de la carta y leyó el contenido.

"Si estás leyendo esto… te reto a un duelo sobre el monte Kage… viejo de mierda"

Naruto tenía una gota de sudor sobre su cabeza

 _"_ _Viejo de mierda"_

- **Él también te habla así-** Comento una siniestra voz en su cabeza

\- ¡Demonios de nuevo tú!- grito Naruto al aire, pero se calló al instante cuando vio mucha gente que lo vio, y se sonrojo y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

- **Parece que tú también tienes un padre alejado**

 **-** No voy hablar contigo de mis problemas personales

- **Yo vivo dentro de ti idiota, no hay nada que puedas ocultar acerca de ti**

 _Demonios, lo que me faltaba, un monstruo con forma de zorro, que vive dentro de mi_

 **-También puedo oír y leer tu mente**

 _Mierda, ¿Cómo fue que acabe así?_

 ** _Tal vez porque le quitaste el amor de su vida a tu antiguo amigo_**

 _Él nunca ha sido mi amigo_

 ** _No he estado callado todo este tiempo por estar dormido idiota, he estado investigándote y accediendo a tus recuerdos, ahora te conozco y conozco tus debilidades así como tus sentimientos. Soy uno contigo._**

 _Mi otro yo ¿Cómo te soporta?_

 ** _A mi otro yo en varias ocasiones quise matarlo para apoderarme de su cuerpo, deberías sentirte afortunado que aún no lo haga contigo_**

Esto último hizo temblar un poco a Naruto, que ya se acercaba a la base de la montaña de los Kage.

 _Eres un demonio espeluznante ¿Lo sabias?_

 ** _Siempre lo he sabido, pero mi amigo piensa lo contrario._**

 _¿Qué amigo?_

 ** _El verdadero Naruto, siempre ve a todos como sus amigos, es su poder máximo, puede volver al peor de sus enemigos, con determinación y fuerza, un aliado y mostrarle lo bello de la vida, como te mencione antes, yo en varias ocasiones quise acabar con él, pero un sello no me permitía liberarme, pero aun sabiendo el de mis intenciones, prometió quitarme todo este odio hacia los humanos y volverse mi primer amigo… lo que me hizo cambiar, lástima que tú no eres como él._**

 _Tienes razón, no soy como el, y no deberías molestarme en eso si crees que soy malo._

 ** _Lo creo, pero Naruto me enseno a confiar en el corazón de las personas, y como estaremos juntos por un rato, sería bueno que hiciéramos los pases, ¿No lo crees?_**

 _Crees que me voy aliar contigo, eso ni pensarlo zorro estúpido._

 ** _Para tu información mi nombre es Kurama, mucho gusto._**

Demonios… soy Naruto Namikaze

 **Perfecto estamos avanzando ahora, cuéntame un poco sobre ti.**

A Naruto le estaba incomodando demasiado esta platica mental en su cabeza, pero tenía que admitir que no tenía otra opción, aún tenía miedo que si le hacía enojar, podría cumplir esa ambición que tenia de tomar su cuerpo… y claro el supuso que eso le mataría.

 _¿Y qué quieres saber exactamente?_

 ** _He leído la mayoría de tus sentimientos y el porqué de muchas cosas, pero hay algunas que están bloqueadas, no puedo acceder a ellas, parece que has querido bloquearlas de tu organismo, para olvidarlas._**

 _Debes ser más específico_

 ** _No puedo comprender por qué odias a Sasuke… y a Hinata_**

-¡Eso no te lo diré!- inmediatamente callo su boca y vio como algunas personas lo veían, el comenzó a correr hacia la colina para comenzar a subir por ella, lo que él no sabía es que no debía asustarse por el que dirán, pues muchas ya sabían de sus arranque de ira con el gran zorro de nueve colas.

 ** _De acuerdo, de todos modos pronto lo sabré, bueno dime acerca de Minato_**

 _¿Minato?_

 ** _He leído tu mente y parece que sientes rencor hacia él, yo sé lo que es el rencor, es un sentimiento de odio que no te permite ver las cosas con…_**

 _¡No me des clases de eso! Yo conozco lo que es el rencor._

 ** _¿Entonces?_**

 _Mmmmm ok, mi padre es el director del Hospital Konoha, uno de los mejores y más avanzados centros médico de Japón, pero trabaja tanto que en si… nunca me ha dado el tiempo necesario_

 ** _¿Por qué siento que esta historia la conozco?_**

 _Pues según esta carta, parece que tu Naruto, tampoco es la gran cosa_

 ** _¿Qué quieres decir idiota?_**

 _Yo conozco estas palabras, están impresas de dolor y tristeza, no conozco a este tal Boruto y siento su gran pena correr por mí. Parece que él tiene una historia parecida a la mía_

 ** _Entonces ¿Por eso viniste a verlo?_**

 _Parece que si tienes cerebro después de todo_

Un gran rugido azoto la cabeza de Naruto, lo que lo hizo caer de cara contra el suelo, oyó la risa diabólica de Kurama y después el silencio.

-¿Hola?- no escucho nada mas- Perfecto ya me estaba molestando… ¿Quién se cree? Puedo leer tu mente… conozco quien eres… bla bla bla- comenzaba a burlarse cuando llego a la cima, realmente la cima era esplendorosa, podía ver todo Konoha desde ahí arriba, eso le hizo sentirse libre y feliz, tal vez su hijo le había citado ahí para poder hablar con él, varias veces él quiso hacer lo mismo con su padre, pero él nunca había accedido.

Naruto no era una mala persona, y quería de alguna manera ayudar, mientras se acercaba a la orilla de la cabeza del quinto Hokage, que era su directora y Tía, le hizo sentir nostálgico, y mientras veía el horizonte esperando que su hija apareciera no se percató de un pequeño y silencioso sonido cortante en el aire, cuando el silbido desapareció un pequeña herida broto de su mejilla

-¿Qué demonios?- cuando volteo vio un pequeño bulto corriendo hacia él y empujándole, desestabilizándose y cayendo.

-¡Te atrape viejo de mierda!- escucho gritar

Muchas veces Naruto había pensado en hacer eso, pero al fin al cabo no era un asesino, y no culpo al chico… lástima que él no era su Naruto. Por fin se sentía mejor… y nuevamente estaba cayendo hacia su muerte… por 2 ocasión.

 **Hola mis queridos seguidores, perdónenme por la tardanza pero no me creerán lo que me paso, fui aceptado a ir a un recorrido a una universidad aquí en Estados Unidos, su nombre es UCI, universidad de california Irvine, por si les interesa ver, y estuve ahí por una semana, para sentir lo que es ser universitario… en estados Unidos, una gran experiencia para poder decirles.**

 **Como he prometido, he escrito aún más en cada capítulo, mejorando mi escritura para poder complacerles y también siguiendo este fin que promete muy pero muy pronto, momentos graciosos, triste, épicos, y romance. Como lo dije Naruto Hokage tendrá problemas con la Hinata de ese mundo y Naruto estudiante con Boruto, ambos tienen situaciones parentales parecidas, sin embargo parece que no comenzaron con el pie bueno… con eso de intentar matar a tu padre, pero quien puede culparlo, ¿Quién iba a saber que este Naruto no sabía utilizar un clon de sombra o sustitución? ¿Cómo será salvado? Tendrán que esperar el siguiente del siguiente capítulo, porque el que sigue será de nuestro querido Kage y su amigo y de nuevo veremos a nuestro enigmático nuevo villano inventado por mí, Nishi Ken. También ya tomo Kishidrogas, y me he hecho adicto, deberían tomarlas hahaha. Se despide su amigo Carlo Uzumaki y recuerden comentarme, criticarme y sobre todo disfrutar esta obra. Ok.**


	7. Hilo rojo del destino

**Por fin un capítulo más, realmente me siento bien al subir un capitulo más pronto, me gusta también ver que ha recibido buenas críticas esta historia y muchas gracias por su apoyo. Parece que el mundo de los shinobis ya empieza a tener el comienzo de los problemas, ahorita viendo la historia ya se cómo se complementara la de los estudiantes, les va a gustar, pero si necesito pensar más la del mundo shinobi porque siento que le falta más acción y emoción, pero juro que no les defraudare.**

 **Bueno como en cada semana quiero agradecer a todos mis seguidores por apoyarme en esta historia:**

 **J.A. Uzumaki, Diana Fiorela, cinlayj2, Maytelu, MariiDii, SunnyNara, erikaeri, HiNaThItHa.16241, Daniela hervar, RDzone4. Gracias por comentar y darme sus criticas.**

 **Alex-Rikudo-165, Caballero dragon de oscuridad, Diana Fiorela, Gabus 1990, Kirishima Andres, luchy10, MariiDii, Maytelu, RDzone4, Vera Xaire, jonylol, perla gd, . Por poner favoritos.**

 **Kind Yuuki, Someone-more, yukiitan.** **Gracias por seguir mi historia y muy pronto espero verlos en la columna de favoritos.**

 **Tambien quiero agradadecer siempre a mis primeros seguidores, Muchas gracias. Ya somos 44 favorites, 39 followers y 48 reviews. Aplausos hahaha.**

 **Pues a comenzar. Una pregunta más, les gustaría que al principio de las historia pusiera el final de lo que ocurrió en el anterior capitulo, ya saben para no perder el hilo de la historia ¿Qué creen? Recuerden, siempre estoy abierto a sugerencias, críticas y comentarios.**

 **El nombre de Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo me divierto haciendo mundos alternos. Bye bye ¡Misteigan!**

 _El día estaba nublado, el fuego se extendía por la ciudad, todos al rededor corrían despavoridos, recuerdo aun los gritos de terror, el sonido se confundía con el choque del hierro ardiente y las paredes… y la carne._

 _-¡corre Kouri!... Estamos muy cerca- Su piel blanca estaba envuelta entre cenizas y azufre- Cuando lleguemos a la frontera de Kiri estaremos a salvo._

 _\- ¿Por qué piensas eso?- dijo Kouri devastada, el brillo de sus ojos había desparecido, dejando solo la figura de una muñeca de trapo sin vida._

 _\- Porque… - Ken no sabía que decir- He oído rumores_

 _\- ¿Sobre qué?_

 _-No sobre qué, sino sobre quién._

 _-Eh- Kouri comenzaba a verlo de nuevo_

 _\- Pues…- inundado de esperanza para evitar que su hermana perdiera la fe en la guerra se resguardaron detrás de una casa que parecía inhabitada- Dicen que hay un ninja en Konoha que logro vencer a Pain_

 _\- ¿Qué?- abrió los ojos a mas no poder- Pero él tiene el rinnegan, tiene el poder de un dios, Toneri dijo que el rinnegan es invencible._

 _\- Pues no todo lo que dice Toneri es cierto Ko, este chico tiene el poder del sabio, así como es el jinchuriki del Kyubi_

 _\- ¡Del Nueve colas!- decía nuevamente Kouri ensimismada- Debe ser muy fuerte_

 _\- No solo fuerte, también no conoció a sus padres como nosotros, aunque en la sangre tiene grandes genes- Ken le comentaba su historia con gran humorismo y pasión, para que Kouri recuperara la fe_

 _\- y ¿Cómo se llama?_

 _\- Su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki- le dijo con una gran sonrisa- aquí en kiri lo conocen como el destello naranja, y también dicen que está peleando en el frente._

 _\- Ken eso es increíble- su sonrisa había vuelto- ¿Crees que podemos conocerlo?_

 _\- Estoy seguro que una vez que termine la guerra, le encontraremos, te lo prometo Kouri._

 _\- Gracias, hermano._

 _[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]_

 _Ken estaba rodeado de 200 zetsus todos con sus kunais dispuestos a atacar, detrás de el Kouri estaba completamente aterrada_

 _-¿Ken?_

 _\- No temas Kouri ellos no son nada contra mi- lamentabelmete Ken estaba fatigado, había perdido demasiado chakra con su elemento viento para destruir a muchos de ellos._

 _\- ¿Creían que podían escapar?- decía un zetsu blanco con su mirada interceptando la suya. Ken estaba temeroso pero no dejo que su mirada temblara, tenía que proteger a su hermana_

 _\- ¡Maldito!- Ken comenzó a concentrar chakra en sus ojos, era su única salida- No lo he perfeccionado, pero pagaran por amenazarme a mí y a mi hermana_

 _\- hahahaha- todos comenzaron a reír frenéticamente._

 _\- ¡Lo pagaran!- grito Ken y tres aspas moradas atravesaron sus ojos, y un chakra morado se hizo presente envolviéndolos y quebrando el suelo_

 _\- ¡Ataquen!- decía un zetzu y miles de kunais fueron lanzados_

 _\- ¡Misteigan!- grito Ken y miles de pequeños vórtices alrededor salieron y los kunais entraban en ellos y regresaban a sus dueños, matando a todos menos al que estaba frente a él._

 _\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- decía el zetzu blanco completamente aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar._

 _\- Lo llamo Misteigan- y con un kunai en la mano le arranco la cabeza_

 _\- Lo hicimos Kouri- gritaba Ken lleno de felicidad, cuando miro a Kouri ella también sonreía tiernamente sin embargo… Un hilito de sangre salió de su boca y como si fuera en cámara lenta, fue cayendo hacia enfrente y se vio con un Kunai atravesado en la espalda. Ken estaba confundido, su técnica había salido perfecta, él había distorsionado las dimensiones, de pronto recordó al único setzu que no mato, ese kunai perdido._

 _\- No, pero, yo los detuve a todos, Esto no puede ser- lentamente se acercó a Kouri y le tomo de la cintura- Yo… Yo.. ¡Kouri!- comenzó a llorar furiosamente- por favor… ¡No! ¡No me dejes! Aún tenemos que llegar a Konoha, vamos a conocer al héroe, ¡Te lo suplico! No me abandones_

 _\- Ni san_

 _\- ¿Kouri?- las lágrimas caían en su angelical rostro._

 _\- Saluda a Naruto de mi parte- entonces sus ojos fueron poco a poco perdiendo esa luz que mostraba que estaban vivos, lentamente, en ese momento se escuchó el sonido de dos corazones que se quebraron de por vida._

 _\- Kouri – Ken le abrazaba tan fuerte juntando su mejilla con la suya, llorando con sus ojos envueltos en sangre y lágrimas- Yo… Yo lo prometo._

 _{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}_

 _-¿Kouri está muerta?- La mirada fría de Toneri con los parpados cerrados mostraban algo de confusión y solo eso._

 _\- ¿A qué has venido?- Ken se había dejado el cabello crecer, varias partes de su cuerpo estaban cocidas, las quemaduras que había sufrido aquella vez habían sido remplazadas por otras partes de su piel._

 _\- Muy cerca de aquí me reuniré con el líder de los Hyuga, haremos un trato para repoblar nuestro clan._

 _\- Lo dice el hombre que se quitó los ojos por un decreto que no existe_

 _\- ¡Nishki! – Hablo enfurecido Toneri – Tú no tienes derecho a menospreciar el decreto de Hamura, tu nos abandonaste, tu provocaste que Kouri muriera – Como en cámara lenta Ken apareció atrás de Toneri, este último sintió una gran fluctuación de chakra pero… no hizo nada – Muy pronto la tierra será destruida, ven conmigo._

 _\- Tu no me quieres a tu lado, tú lo que quieres es el poder que domino – decía Ken con la mirada sombría._

 _\- El Misteigan podría ayudarnos a llevar nuestras metas hacia nuevos horizontes._

 _\- ¿Nuestras? Cuando nos fuimos de casa, decidimos nunca más ser Ootsusuki, ahora soy Nishki Ken, y si tu deseo es destruir la Tierra… Pues me iré con ella._

 _\- Sacrificaras ese gran poder que tienes._

 _\- No se puede sacrificar lo que ya no tiene vida_

 _Cuando Toneri volteo ya no sentía a nadie._

 _Ken a lo lejos vio una intensa luz, mas allá de los horizontes se encontraba el héroe que había salvado a todos – Kouri sé que te prometí saludarlo de tu parte, pero… sin ti qué valor tiene conocer a la persona que no logro salvar tu vida – Y entre las sombras Ken había desaparecido_

 ** _Hilo rojo del destino_**

Dentro de sí mismo, él tenía una sensación extraña, corriendo entre los pasillos un fierro ardiente atravesaba su cuello, tal vez esa mirada llena de rencor le molestaba, nunca la había visto así, recordaba la mirada cuando ella había decidido ir con Toneri para poder destruir el Tenseigan, él se había sentido devastado, como si el sentimiento de desesperación por fin lo hubiera tocado, esa mirada cuando le dijo sayonara, fue la mirada que casi hacia que perdiera la fe, pero fue gracias a Sakura que le hizo entender que los sentimientos de Hinata no cambiarían por él, Hinata lo amaba… pero esto era diferente.

-Dobe, lo piensas demasiado- decía Sasuke percatándose de la mirada deprimida de Naruto.

\- Nunca la había visto así- esto era diferente a lo de aquella vez, esta mirada estaba llena de rencor y odio, esta Hinata lo odiaba y lo hacia sentir mal - ¿Qué habrá hecho este Naruto para odiarlo tanto?

\- Creo que tiene que ver con lo que sucedió en el puente- Sasuke también estaba pensando en los eventos desde que ese sujeto Nishki Ken los hubiera transportado.

\- Creo que intente asesinarte y… que ella lo vio- la mirada de Naruto se ensombreció.

\- Entonces es algo que debo aplaudirte, debiste haberlo hecho desde antes – decía Sasuke con una ligera sonrisa.

\- ¡Ese no es el punto Teme!-grito Naruto deteniendo el paso – Yo… Yo

Sasuke tomo su hombro y lo miro fijamente – Naruto tu eres ahora el Hokage, el héroe que salvo a las naciones elementales, no dejes que nunca la duda te domine, La Hinata que conozco te ama más que a su propia vida, tienes dos hermosos hijos y amigos que están dispuestos a darlo todo por la gran confianza que tienen en ti Naruto, estamos en esto juntos, recuerda… somos miembros del equipo 7.

Naruto se sentía deprimido aun, pero las palabras de Sasuke le subieron un poco el ánimo – Tienes razón Sasuke, hay que salvar a Shikamaru.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

-¡Que fastidio! – decía un pelinegro lavándose la cara – Chouji es la segunda vez que me metes en problemas con asuma sensei.

\- Yo que iba a saber que descubriría las lays que deje en tu mochila – Decía Chouji subiéndose el cierre del pantalón.

\- El problema es que cada vez metías la mano en ella durante clases – decía suspirando Shikamaru – Ahora tendremos que quedarnos después de clases.

\- No lo creo, parece que Asuma tiene una cita con Kurenai sensei – decía Chouji masticando chocolate frente al espejo.

\- ¿Kurenai? Ya me decía que algo había entre ellos – comento Shikamaru con una mano en su barbilla

\- Si eso parece… hey es cierto, ¿no te preocupas por la amenaza de Naruto?

\- Mmmmmm no, dudo que haga algo.

\- Olle se me había olvidado, Temari quiere hablar contigo

\- ¿Por qué será? – Shikamaru ya se imaginaba algunos asuntos que su extrovertida novia tenía planeado.

\- No lo sé, pero tendrás que llamarle pronto ya sabes cómo se pone.

\- Que fastidio – comento vacilante el joven Nara

\- Al menos nuestras novias son de diferentes escuelas- decía Chouji con una sonrisa.

\- Ni tanto, parece que Temari se va a pasar este año conmigo

\- Estas acabado amigo mío, me tengo que ir ok

\- Nos vemos

Cuando Chouji salió por la puerta Shikamaru saco su teléfono y comenzó a marcar a Temari

-¿Temari? Si… soy Shika… Chouji me dijo que querías hablar de algo… oh si… me parece que

Y mientras Shikamaru estaba hablando dos presencias iban entrando en el baño, uno de ellos era alto y pálido completamente, con su camisa más corta pues su ombligo era notable, y el otro tenía un suéter que le cubria el cabello y la boca, con unos lentes negros.

-Mira Shino, es Shikamaru… ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos?

\- Hey – Shikamaru les dio un rápido saludo pues hablaba con Temari por teléfono. De pronto Shino se adelantó y le quito el celular

\- ¡Hey!- decía shikamaru sorprendido y enojado que le haya arrebatado el celular.

\- Lo siento, odio que me ignoren.

\- ¿Qué quieren? – decía Shikamaru a la defensiva.

\- Parece que hiciste enojar a nuestro amigo y capitán del equipo de Baseball- decía Sai con una sonrisa algo atemorizante.

\- Yo… - Shikamaru estaba algo atemorizado.

\- Naruto estuvo a punto de no jugar para este viernes por tu culpa. Eso nos hizo enojar – comento Shino con su habitual voz y con su práctica indiferencia al hablar.

\- ¿A punto? – decía Shikamaru algo confundido. Lo estaban arrinconando.

\- Basta de pláticas, ¿No habrás creído que no te íbamos a castigar por esto verdad?

En eso sai lo tomo rápidamente de los brazos con una mano y con la otra le tapó la boca.

-Realmente odio usar mis preciadas hormigas para esto- decía Shino sacando una bolsa de hormigas rojas. Shikamaru comenzó a forcejear.

\- No te preocupes, solo morderán tus piernas, tu pene es muy pequeño- decía Sai sonriendo.

En ese momento Shikamaru veía como Shino se acercaba con esas malditas hormigas rojas, esto realmente le iba a doler, pero no podía hacer nada, Sai lo tenía bien agarrado y Shino estaba acercándose con esa bolsa llena de ellas.

-Cuando acaben, las volveré a tomar Sai, si no te molesta.

\- Ok

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

-¡Un momento! – Decía Naruto golpeando la puerta del baño – Ya no tienes que preocuparte Shikamaru he venido a salvarte – Como Naruto entro rápido y sin pensar, no se dio cuenta que la puerta que había empujado era del baño de mujeres.

\- Kyaaaaaa – Una chica de cabello grisáceo le dio un manotazo que lo mando contra la pared fuera del baño. Tranquilamente Sasuke pasó por el cuerpo casi inerte de su Hokage y abrió la siguiente puerta.

\- Hola – En eso vio como Shino acercaba peligrosamente unas hormigas a los pantalones de Shikamaru – Hey chicos ya basta de bromas.

\- ¿Sasuke Uchiha? – Decía shino deteniéndose – Sai, me habías dicho que había muerto

\- Oí rumores que se había caído de un puente – decía Sai con una sonrisa

\- ¿Dónde escuchaste esos rumores Sai?

\- Pues Ino la chica del doceavo grado me dijo…

\- ¡Podrían ayudarme! – decía Shikamaru molesto por las pláticas estúpidas y tranquilas de sus agresores.

\- Teme… ¿Por qué me dejaste ahí tirado? – Naruto tenía sobre su cara la huella de una pisada – Hoy en día no hay respeto… ¿Sai, Shino? … ¡Que hacen!

\- Tú le pediste a Kiba que tomáramos venganza por lo sucedido con Shikamaru.

\- Acaso ¿Quieres protegerlo ahora? – Decía Sai con una espeluznante sonrisa.

\- No, no es eso – Naruto volteaba su rostro de un lado a u otro – Yo me hare cargo de ahora en adelante, déjenmelo a mí.

Sai y Shino se vieron entre si y solo suspiraron – Bueno es tu venganza – soltaron a Shika – Diviértete. Ambos salieron del baño y dejaron solos a Shikamaru, Naruto y Sasuke.

-Mira Naruto, perdón en serio, tú sabes que no puedo mentirle a Tsunade, y también tu pequeña broma lastimo a Temari y…

\- Cállate – hablo Sasuke

\- ¿Qué me calle? Que te crees, creí que venias a ayudarme.

\- En realidad… - Naruto hablaba con una mano detrás de su cabeza – Queremos que tú nos ayudes.

\- ¿Yo? – Shikamaru estaba estupefacto

\- Sabemos que eres un genio – sentencio Sasuke

\- ¿Yo? – Shikamaru reía – pero si siempre tengo las peores notas.

\- Sabemos que no te interesa sobresalir porque quieres una vida tranquila… pero tienes un alto coeficiente Shikamaru.

\- ¿Pero cómo? – Shikamaru estaba sorprendido, solo su maestro Asuma sabia eso sobre él, y chouji, ni si quiere su padre se había molestado en interferir, ¿cómo ellos sabían sobre esa característica?

\- Lo que te diremos parecerá broma, pero es nuestra realidad – Sasuke se acercó y le vio a los ojos – No somos de este mundo.

\- ¿Nani? – Shikamaru los vio con cara de …- ¿Qué?

\- Venimos del futu… auuuuu- Naruto recibió un golpe de Sasuke.

\- Provenimos de otra dimensión diferente a esta, una dimensión donde somos humanos con el aprendizaje del ninjutsu y el control de las diferentes manifestaciones del Chakra- Sasuke hablaba calmadamente- Somos Shinobis.

\- Bueno, perdón por desconfiar – Shikamaru comenzó a lavarse la cara y las manos – perdón por no creerles, pero supe que ustedes cayeron por un puente, me es lógico que tengan delirio de…

\- Tu sueño es ser una nube – Grito Naruto a lo cual Shikamaru se sonrojo y Sasuke no contuvo la risa.

\- ¿Entonces ese era el secreto de Shikamaru? – Decía Sasuke riéndose por primera vez – Ese maldito siempre me llama emo vengador… el chico nube, nubecitas… demonios soy malo en esto.

\- ¡Cállate! Eso, eso no es…

\- Me lo comentaste una vez en el monte de los kage – Decía Naruto con una gota en la cabeza – fue gracioso, pero comprendí que era un sueño tranquilo en esos tiempos.

\- Aparte de eso, conocemos tu alto coeficiente y esto – Entonces Sasuke se sentó en cunclillas e hizo la pose que usualmente Shikamaru hacía para pensar, con sus manos entrelazando para formar una especie de O con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Cómo saben eso?- ahora concordaba más, porque nadie, ni siquiera Chouji sabía de esa pequeña manía que tenía- Entonces me dicen que…

\- Sé que suena difícil de creer, pero tienes que confiar en nosotros- Naruto se paró enfrente de el – Te necesitamos.

La cabeza de Shikamaru estaba a punto de estallar – La verdad, no sé qué pueda hacer.

-Debe de haber algo que nos permita volver a casa- dijo Sasuke

\- Miren aun no me entra bien este asunto, lo pensare, por lo mientras me gustaría saber cómo es que están aquí, y ¿Por qué saben tanto de mí?

\- No es que sepamos de ti, lo que he entendido, es que este mundo es como una copia del nuestro, solo que aquí yo no soy el Hokage y soy un estudiante – hablo Naruto para formar parte de la plática.

\- Entiendo, una dimensión alterna – Shikamaru tenía una mano en la barbilla – Eso significa que sus almas atravesaron una especie de agujero de gusano, algo debió alterar la tercera dimensión provocando que sus almas fueran transportadas a esta realidad alterna.

\- Ese es el Shikamaru que conozco- sonrió Naruto

\- Pero… ¿Dónde están las almas de este mundo…? Quiero decir… del de Naruto Y Sasuke de la Highschool.

\- ¿Sera qué? – Los ojos de Sasuke tenía un leve pulso, sin embargo algo extraño comenzó a suceder.

\- Shikamaru es normal que los espejos hagan eso- Naruto señalo una extraña anomalía del espejo que tenían en frente.

El espejo comenzó a distorsionar la imagen, parecía envuelto en fragmentos de colores y quebrantado, sin embargo fue recuperando su imagen normal y poco a poco volvía a su estado original.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- Shikamaru estaba anonadado- Eso no es nada normal

Poco a poco el espejo se arregló mostrando a 4 personas, tres de ellos eran los estudiantes, el cuarto era solo una sombra, pero con unos ojos inolvidables de 3 aspas.

-¡Es Ken! – Decía Naruto alzando la mano para conectarlo con un rasengan… lástima que nada sucedió – Demonios lo había olvidado.

\- Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? – La sombra parecía reír

\- Basta de bromas – Decía Naruto- Regrésanos a nuestro mundo

\- Me temo que eso es imposible, el gran poder que me dieron durante la activación fue suficiente para enviarlos, pero me he quedado sin la energía suficiente para regresarlos… pero tengo la suficiente para conquistar la hoja.

\- ¡Maldito! – Sasuke lo miro fijamente- Cuando regresemos

\- En eso no te preocupes shinobi errante – Decía la sombra con sus atemorizantes ojos – Aquí sus seres queridos están conociendo a su nueva familia.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – comento Sasuke

\- Entonces… ahí deben estar mis compañeros de clase- decía Shikamaru un poco ajeno a la situación frente a él.

\- Pero miren… Es el ninja de las sombras – Sus ojos lo apuntaron e hicieron temblar un poco a Shikamaru- Parecen que están haciendo nuevos amigos, al igual que los sujetos que envié aquí.

\- Bastardo – Decía Naruto

\- Querido Hokage ahora deben vivir una nueva vida, olvídense de esta vida que vivieron en esta tierra, hicieron grandes milagros e unificaron el mundo, pero ahora se convertirán en sombras que desaparecen en la oscuridad y serán olvidadas – Los ojos con gran seriedad veían a los tres que estaban ahí – La hoja caerá, y sin sus más grandes héroes llevara a las naciones elementales a la verdadera paz… oh si y no se preocupen por sus familias… serán bien resguardadas.

\- Bastardo… si tocas a mi familia – decía Naruto golpeando el espejo quebrándolo

\- ¡Naruto! – Sasuke grito y tomo a Naruto deteniéndole – Mira Ken, no sé cómo lo haga, pero te juro que cuando regresemos… Lo pagaras.

\- Cuando eso pase… tendrán todo el derecho de hacerme pagar… pero por lo mientras, creare un mundo donde nadie tenga que ser sacrificado por un bien mayor.

Lentamente los pedazos de cristal cayeron por el golpe de Naruto y Ken había desaparecido.

-Maldito- decía Naruto con lágrimas en sus ojos y con el puño ensangrentado.

\- Esto parece una situación estresante- Shikamaru vio los ojos de Naruto y su puño con hemorragia- Que fastidiosa situación, morirás ensangrentado, te sugiero ir con la directora Tsunade, Naruto.

\- Pero – Naruto sentía un dolor sin igual y no solo por su puño, si no por el temor de no volver a su familia – Mi Hinata, mi Boruto, mi Himawari… Mi Konoha.

\- Hare lo posible para pensar en cómo resolver su problema – decía Shikamaru con una sonrisa – de todos modos por lo que acabo de ver, sé que no es mentira.

\- Gracias Amigo- decía Naruto – siempre supe que podía confiar en ti

Cuando salieron del baño, después de los extraños acontecimientos, una ligera esperanza surgió. Lamentablemente, el mundo en el que estaban no era exactamente el mismo de siempre, así que no podían simplemente confiarse que Shikamaru de ese mundo pudiera encontrar algo.

-Teme ¿Qué haremos si no encuentra la razón? – comento Naruto vendándose la mano con su camisa, dejando solo su chamarra negra.

\- Me temo que lo único que podríamos hacer es esperar a que nuestros compañeros nos rescaten.

\- ¿Y si?

\- ¿Y si qué? – volteo Sasuke a ver a su compañero que se veía algo distraído.

\- Esos dos chicos que fueron enviados a nuestro mundo, si se parecen a nosotros, crees que Sakura y Hinata noten la diferencia – comento algo inexpresivo el Hokage.

\- ¿Tan poco confías en tu esposa? – le respondió Sasuke

\- ¡No es eso Teme! El problema es que no sabemos cómo actuaran nuestros alternos, y si son parecidos, a los alternos que nos encontramos Sakura y yo en aquella ves- de repente un poco de miedo inundo a Naruto – Que tal si es alguien como Menma y que aprovechara el tener el cuerpo de un dios como el mío- decía Naruto sobreexagerando la situación.

\- Dices muchas estupideces Dobe- Sasuke dijo con una gota en su frente – No sobreexageres la situación, por el momento tenemos que ir a la enfermería a que te revisen la mano.

\- ¡No puede ser! Es cierto, voy a morir desangrando por la mano, sería la muerte más vergonzosa para un Kage de mi nivel – decía Naruto con cataratas de lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

\- _Seria la segunda vez que pasa esto -_ Pensó Sasuke

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

-Según el mapa de la escuela dice que es aquí Teme.

\- Este es el lugar

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – comento Naruto sorprendido

\- Intuición y… arriba dice enfermería ¡Dobe!

\- Hehehehe

Naruto tenía la mano envuelta en la camisa de la escuela, solo trayendo encima su chamara negra con el símbolo Uzumaki tras él, gracias a esto muchas chicas dejaron lanzar un suspiro al ver el bien formado cuerpo del capitán del equipo de Baseball.

-¡Demonios Naruto! ¿Qué hiciste? A qué clase de joven se le ocurre golpear un espejo, ¡Pudiste perder la mano! – decía shizune con gran exageración y gritos

\- Créame Shizunne san… Perder la mano es de lo menos que me preocupo – vacilo Naruto al recordar que de todos modos esa mano ya la había perdido.

\- No puede creerlo, tienes suerte que no tienes pegados muchos fragmentos de cristal, dime ¿Qué hacías?

\- Pues… - Naruto estaba pensando, no podía decirle que vio a un enemigo detrás del cristal y que quiso atacarlo, no sabía cómo era en ese mundo, pero eso sonaba tan loco que estaba seguro que le creerían loco en este y en su actual mundo.

\- Se resbalo con jabón de manos tirado en el suelo – comento Sasuke rápidamente, salvando el pellejo del Uzumaki.

\- Por esa razón le digo a la directora Tsunade que los jóvenes deben ser también regularizados hasta en el uso de los materiales higiénicos, ¿Cómo puede ser posible que no puedan respetar el ambiente Higiénico de un baño?

Tanto Naruto y Sasuke oían sin sentido los quejidos de Shizunne

- _Tengo que admitir que a veces en nuestro mundo también suele exagerar sus propios movimientos-_ comento mentalmente Naruto recordando a Shizunne.

\- Bueno creo que ya está – Naruto tenía su mano vendada

\- Fue lo mejor que pude hacer, y no te preocupes este viernes si podrás jugar el juego, aunque tendrás que acostumbrarte un rato a tener la mano vendada.

\- Gracias shizunne y sobre tener la mano vendada, no te preocupes, me hace sentir nostálgico. Hasta luego – Naruto Y Sasuke se levantaron y se fueron de la enfermería.

\- Ahora que lo pienso… No hemos visto a Sakura, ¿Crees que este bien?

\- Con lo que he visto, hace poco tuvimos un problema en el puente, donde ambos caímos, y desde entonces nuestras almas fueron transferidas, provocando nuestra actual situación.

\- ¿Ahora qué haremos?

\- Adaptarnos

\- ¿Adaptarnos?

\- Una regla de la serpiente, adaptarse a la situación y tratar moldearte en ella para evitar ser visto desprevenido.

\- ¿O sea… cómo?

\- Solo adáptate por lo mientras… somos estudiantes ¿no? Pues vamos a estudiar.

\- Odie esta parte de mi vida – decía Naruto con una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza.

Mientras los dos caminaban por los pasillos una chica rubia iba doblando el pasillo.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Naruto!- La chica salto inmediatamente a los brazos del rubio haciéndole caer.

\- Auch – Naruto vio con quien estaba, y se sorprendió mucho - ¿Shion san?

\- Naruto ¿Cómo has estado?

Ambos se vieron a los ojos y se sonrieron, pues Naruto aun recordaba a la amiga que hizo durante su viaje al país del demonio.

-¿Se conocen? – decía Sasuke sorprendido

\- Bueno algo así – decía Naruto sonriendo, ya casi olvidaba a Shion – No sé cómo comenzar.

\- Yo comienzo Naruto – decía Shion con una sonrisa – yo soy la novia de Naruto

\- ¡Que! – decía Naruto gritando

\- ¿Ehh? – Sasuke vacilo

\- ¿De qué hablas shion?- Naruto estaba sorprendido

\- ¿No me extrañaste mi vida?- Shion le tomo del brazo y apropósito fue juntando su cuerpo al de Naruto dejando a Naruto completamente rojo.

\- _¿Qué demonios está haciendo? –_ Pensaba sonrojadamente Naruto – _Se está juntando mucho… Soy hombre casado, que hago_

 _-_ ¡Espera shion! Yo…

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo zorra? – alguien grito

\- _Esa voz –_ Logro pensar Sasuke antes de ver a una persona que creyó que no vería por un buen rato, con el cuerpo más joven y una diadema roja y su inconfundible y ondulante cabello rosa.

\- ¡Aléjate de mi novio Shion! – grito Sakura

\- ¿Qué? – Naruto ahora si estaba perplejo.

\- A pero si es la frentona, que haces por aquí – Shion seguía comportándose muy seductora a lado de Naruto.

\- Naruto ¿Por qué no le dices nada? – Sakura se encontraba enojada – Tenemos que hablar Naruto

\- _¿Qué demonios está pasando? –_ Naruto estaba completamente aturdido por el momento - ¿Sasuke yo… ehh?

Algo estaba mal, Sasuke veía a Sakura, pero su cabello tapaba sus ojos. Se veía inmóvil y demasiado callado, parecía que se había transportado a otro lugar muy lejano.

 _-¿Qué le pasara?... ¡Por dios! –_ Algo que Naruto sabia es que Sakura nunca frente a él, había demostrado un interés hacia otra persona, Sakura había sido siempre de Sasuke, y él lo sabía, no importaba cuantas veces quiso hacerle daño, al final el amor que Sakura sentía por el Uchiha venció el inquebrantable y oscuro corazón de Sasuke el vengador, el Ultimo Uchiha. Sin embargo, Naruto aposto que él nunca había visto a la persona que más amaba diciéndole algo así a otra persona.

- _¿Sasuke?_

\- ¿Sakura?

En eso la pelirosa que le ardían los ojos ni siquiera se percató de que Sasuke le estaba hablando

-Suéltalo Shion- gritaba ignorando al Uchiha, se sentía frustrada de saber que su a su novio le coqueteaba otra persona

\- Aun él no dice que le incomoda esta situación.

\- ¡Claro que me incomoda! – grito Naruto cuando por fin decidieron escucharlo – Por favor, estoy en un grave problema y necesito resolverlo, ¿Podemos arreglar esto después?

\- Claro Narutin – En eso shion le robo un beso en la mejilla que le dejo completamente sonrojado. Después se fue pasando a lado de Sakura retándole.

\- Naruto tenemos que hablar yo…

\- Esto también va para ti Sakura chan

\- Yo te quería decir… ¿Qué?, pero bebe tenemos que hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

\- No es momento – Naruto vio a Sasuke que se encontraba decaído

\- ¿Sasuke? No te había visto – decía Sakura – perdóname en serio – se había percatado que su furia contra la rubia, no le había hecho ver a su otro amigo que también había caído a morir- Por favor Naruto, déjalo en paz.

\- ¡Sakura ya! – Hablo con rigidez Naruto- te veré después.

En ese momento un timbre sonó, y los alumnos comenzaron a salir y entrar a clases, fue tan grande el mar de estudiantes que Sakura no se percató cuando Naruto y Sasuke se habían marchado - ¿Hice algo malo?

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

-Si quieres golpearme hazlo, estoy seguro que ha de ser culpa mía – Naruto hablaba con Sasuke

\- ¿Naruto te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Sasuke veía el cielo bajo la sombra de un árbol, pues ambos estaban afuera de la escuela, en el pequeño parque para los estudiantes.

\- Claro Teme.

\- Yo nunca te lo pregunte, pero la verdad ahora es que tengo la curiosidad, ¿Sakura nunca sintió algo por ti o por alguien más?

\- Yo… - Naruto recordó que una vez Sakura le dijo que lo amaba, pero el sabía que solo lo había dicho para que detuviera la búsqueda de Sasuke – Ella siempre fue fiel a ti Sasuke, te lo aseguro dattebayo.

\- Eso es lo que me molesta – decía Sasuke – yo me fui por tres años sin importarme sus sentimientos, si aquella ves le hubiera dado una respuesta más clara, ella hubiera podido estar con alguien más, pudiera haber sido más feliz, le quite tres años de su vida, no solo tres, le quite aún más solo por egoísmo – Naruto vio una pequeña lagrima – No sabes cuánto amo a Sakura por esperarme, pero me duele saber que le quite tiempo que ella pudo ver a más personas, ver a personas mejores que yo, tal vez si hubiera sido diferente, tu serias el esposo que ella tiene.

\- Sasuke no pienses eso.

\- ¡Como quieres que no lo piense! Amo a Sakura, no tienes ni idea de cuánto la amo, pero no fui más que un obstáculo que evito que ella saliera adelante, sabes cuantos buenos hombres hay en las naciones elementales, cuantas personas más guapas, fuertes e inteligentes hay. ¡Mi camino está envuelto en sangre y oscuridad! Amo a Sakura, amo a Sarada… Pero aun después de 15 años, con esta escena dudo realmente merecer su amor.

Por primera vez un hueco que Sasuke tenía lo estaba llenando de lágrimas y dolor. Sasuke comprendió el dolor que le hizo pasar a Sakura por tanto tiempo.

-Sabes… Tu no obstaculizaste su camino… creo que de cierto modo, fuiste tú su inspiración.

\- La oscuridad no tiene ninguna inspiración Naruto

\- No me refiero a eso Teme, no sé cómo explicarlo, cada vez que entrenaba, lo hacía arduamente porque sentía que cada vez que me hacía fuerte me acercaba a ti, y me acercaba a comprenderte. Creo que Sakura le pasó lo mismo.

Sasuke vio a los ojos de su Hokage con algo de lágrimas.

-Creo que no importa el camino que elegiste Sasuke, y los caminos que Sakura hubiera elegido, creo que al fin y al cabo sus caminos iban a coincidir. ¿Conoces el cuento del hilo rojo del destino?

\- Claro – decía Sasuke viendo de mala gana a Naruto – No dejas de hablar de él, haciendo referencia a tu bufanda.

\- Hehehe, lo sé, bueno este nos dice que no importa cuánto este se agrande y se contrae, es irrompible e indestructible. Supongo que Sakura descubrió esto, y no quiso escoger un camino largo que al final, de todos modos volvería a ti.

\- ¿Yo? – para Sasuke era la segunda vez que lloraba ese día

\- Sakura te ama, nunca dudes de eso.

El viento hacia que las hojas cayeran alrededor del parque, Sasuke y Naruto sentían la paz recorrer por su cuerpo, y como si fuera cierto, sentían que sus almas estaban conectados con un delgado hilo rojo, que no conducía a ningún lugar de ese mundo, este hilo irrompible capaz de romper las barreras del espacio y el tiempo, culminaban en el corazón de un chica hojiblanca buscando a su hijo y de una pelirosa que se detuvo en su caminata con el Sasuke que tenía en ese tiempo, toco su corazón y sin saberlo, sostenía ese hilo en sus manos, ese vínculo de amor que siempre lo llevaría consigo.

-¿Naruto?

\- Si Dobe

\- Nunca dejes que vuelva a romper este lazo

\- Jamás Amigo mío

Y con eso dos de los más grandes héroes, nuevamente se estrechaban las manos descubriendo que hay personas que aun los esperan, y que esos lazos de amor que tienen con sus esposas jamás serán destruidos.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo. Me gustó mucho poner estas dos partes, la historia de Nishki Ken es triste porque perdió a su hermana, el único vínculo de amor que tenía, y me encanto escribir una realidad que Sasuke debería pensar, sobre todo lo que hizo sufrir a su querida esposa, pero pues ojala algún día riegue lágrimas verdaderas hahaha. Esta historia quiero que tenga drama, romance y comedia. Tienen razón quiero evitar escenas de lemon o lima, o muy groseras o con humor negro. Va ser una lectura tranquila y evitare molestarlos con temas inapropiados, y no crean que le hare Harem a Naruto con eso de que ya tiene a tres que se fijan en él, solo quiero que vea la perspectiva de Sasuke muahahaha. Se despide su amigo Carlo Uzumaki, y recuerden que sus comentarios me inspiran a escribir más. Oigan una pregunta, que animes me recomiendan ver, ahorita he descargado To love Ru y Angel beats. La de To love ru me gusto lo primero, pero ya las siguientes partes ya parecen Hentai y Angel apenas lo descargue hoy. Que animes me recomiendan, me gusta el romance, drama y comedia. Bye Bye.**


	8. Un nuevo mundo, un nuevo propósito

_**La historia del relleno infinito de Masashi Kishimoto es de su suma propiedad, yo solo me divierto haciendo otras locas historias con sus personajes.**_

 _ **Hola chicos como han estado, espero que muy bien, por falta de tiempo, no pondré respuestas de las preguntas anteriores, dejare algunas notas hasta el final, y pues tan solo les deseare un sincero agradecimiento por confiar en esta historia y les juro que me pondré vivo de nuevo. Sin más por el momento que comience el verdadero capítulo 8 Titulado…**_

 **Un nuevo mundo, un nuevo proposito**

(Tal parece que tengo una suerte de mierda)

 **Hey chico si no haces algo, realmente vas a morir.**

-!Lo sé zorro estupido!

Naruto se encontraba en una situacion muy dificil, precipitándose en caída libre hacia una muerte segura, solo podía pensar en algo.

(Quiero a mi mama)

 **No puedo creerlo**

En ese momento un chakra rojizo comenzó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo formando 4 colas que se sujetaron dos de ellas sobre la pared de la Montaña y las otras dos sobre dos copas de árbol que se encontraban al pie del monte. Así poco a poco Kurama ayudo a Naruto a bajar ileso.

(Realmente pensé que iba a morir)

 **Me debes una, insecto**

Naruto se encontraba ya en el pie del monte de los kages, empapado de sudor y con su corazón agitado, no podía creer lo que pasaba.

-¡Viejo de mierda! – Naruto vio al revoltoso de Boruto bajando el monte de los kages - ¿Por qué usaste el modo Kyubi en esa caída? Tu me habías dicho que solo en emergencias usabas eso.

-¡Caer a una muerte segura para ti no es una emergencia!

Boruto veía extrañado a su "Padre". En este momento Naruto comenzó a inspeccionar a su nuevo hijo, su nombre es Boruto, tenía la misma apariencia que el, solo que tenía una chamarra negra y una camisa blanca, cabe resaltar que tenían las mismas facciones de bigotes que ahora él tenía. (Es cierto ahora tengo bigotes)

 **Tal vez eso se debe a mi, cuando naciste tu padre el 4 Hokage selló la mitad de mi poder en ti**

(Para mi eso seria lo peor que puedes hacerle a un hijo)

Termino con la plática interna porque hablar de los malos hábitos que tal parece que su padre de esa tierra tenía. Cuando vio el rostro de Boruto se percato que sus ojos eran mas claros, pero la textura de estos, eran muy similares a los de Hinata. (Realmente este Naruto se caso con Hinata)

-¡Olle! Viejo de mierda, deja de divagar y tengamos un duelo.

Naruto se perdía en sus pensamientos mientras veía a Boruto –¿Un duelo? – Como Boruto no era su hijo, la verdad el no sabia como actuar, y había prometido actuar normal en ese mundo. (pero esos es lo malo… que es normal en este mundo) Se encontraba cansado de ese dia y solo quería encontrar un árbol donde caer y por suerte morir.

-Lo siento Boruto tu padre tuvo mucha acción este día, será para la próxima- Naruto dijo esto sonriendo queriendo poner su mano sobre el mentón de su hijo, pero la reacción de Boruto fue algo imprevista para el, de un manotazo Bouto se la quitó y se fue corriendo, Naruto vio en esa expresión algo similar, algo que ya había visto anteriormente.

-¿Qué he hecho?

Él sabía que esa mirada, era de tristeza y pesar, este niño tampoco tenía un padre con quien compartir sus penas y alegrías, a quien poder pedirle un consejo y hacerle sentir bien, este joven estaba atrapado entre su vida y la vida que quería vivir con el.

Naruto comenzó a caminar al lado opuesto de donde Boruto se había ido.

Después de 10 minutos Kurama que se había quedado callado, vio que Naruto había llegado al hogar de su verdadero Naruto.

 **¿Cómo llegaste aquí? -** Kurama decia claramente confundido

-Cuando un hijo sale corriendo como él lo hizo, lo menos que quieres es volver a casa, me imagine que giró al contrario del camino a su hogar.

 **Tienes mucha experiencia.**

-Más de la que me gustaría

Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru y Sasuke de su mundo, se encontraban en el portal de su puerta.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?- decía Naruto muy pensativo

-Naruto deberías haber venido desde hace horas- decía Sasuke viéndolo fijamente, tratando de intimidarlo.

-Si alguien me hubiera dicho por lo menos donde vivía, hubiera llegado más pronto- ambos exhalaban un aura de querer matarse mutuamente. Sasuke ya había dejado las impresiones del día, y retomó su actitud cerrante normal, sin embargo a veces le costaba cuando sentía a Sakura muy cerca de el.

\- No encontramos nada relacionado al Misteigan, puede que sea un nuevo jutsu ocular- decía Sakura tomando el control de la conversación.

\- Pues no nos queda de otra, tendre que mandar algunos especialistas ambus para poder confirmar el nombre del jutsu- Shikamaru se rasco la cabeza pensativo con algo de fastidio.

Todos asintieron y Naruto miraba fijamente a Hinata, no era para nada parecida a la suya, sin embargo esta mostraba aires de voluntad. (¿Nunca me había fijado en ella?)

-Sasuke ¿Podemos hablar?- Naruto había tomado la manga de su lisiado amigo.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?- le contesto mientras intentaba regresar con el grupo.

\- No se muy bien lo que pasa, y se que tu también no sabes lo que pasa, ambos estamos en un mundo distinto, y se muy bien que tu también estas igual de asustado como yo, así que te propongo algo

\- Escucho

\- Quiero vivir un tiempo aquí

-¡Que dices!- gritó Sasuke tan alto que los otros se habían vuelto y Naruto solo les saludaba y se disculpaba.

\- No alces la voz, escuchame primero- Sasuke se safo de su candado y terminó asintiendo.

\- Hay muchas cosas aquí parecidas a nuestro mundo, y que tal si dios nos dio la oportunidad de enmendar nuestros errores.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Dobe?- Sasuke había sido atrapado en la conversación.

\- Vi a mi hijo Boruto en la misma senda que yo.

\- ¿Tu hijo?

\- Bueno el hijo de mi otro yo ¿Contento? Déjame continuar- tosio un poco, se aclaró la garganta y continuó- estuve pensando mucho tiempo durante mi camino y creo que puedo cambiar un poco la situación de aquí.

\- No comprendo muy bien lo que dices

\- lo que digo es que los dos somos dos chicos con fantásticos cerebros que pueden renovar en cierto ámbito la vida de loca que viven aquí y aparte la de "nuestra familia"

\- Pero no lo es- sasuke se sentía mal al pensar que Sakura no era su esposa y que Sarada no era su hija, pero tristemente tenía que aceptar esa situación.

\- Pero en este momento es tuya, ellos nos pidieron que actuemos como ellos, pues actuemos como ellos.

\- Tal vez tengas razón- Sasuke comenzó a pensar bien las cosas, y pensó en Sarada y se sonrojo un poco al pensar en Sakura.

 **¿Qué es lo que tramas niño?** \- Kurama había hablado porque sentía algo extraño en el pensar de Naruto

( No es obvio, ayudarlos, tu viste a ese chico, y si viste mis memorias sabes a qué mundo se dirigirá si esto sigue así, es hora que Naruto Namikase le de una mano amiga al Hokage de la hoja)

-Necesito una firma aquí, aquí y… aquí – Shikamaru estaba señalándole a Naruto diferentes papeles donde necesitaba su firma para autorizar ciertos procedimientos tanto jurídicos como de otros índoles. Naruto se encontraba exhausto.

-¿Cuándo vamos a acabar?

Shikamaru solo ignoraba las quejumbrosas expresiones del nuevo Naruto- Es increíble que tengas la misma firma (Y la misma actitud) de nuestro Hokage.

-Pues al final somos alternos ¿no es así? - dijo naruto bostezando de sueño y aburrimiento

\- Esa podría ser una gran respuesta

\- Ey Shikamaru

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Realmente su hokage es tan impresionante como todos lo ven – Naruto desde la mañana se preguntaba eso, cuando recordaba a cada niño que cruzaba con una capa diciendo séptimo Hokage, u otros jugando con globos de agua simulando una técnica llamada rasengan. También los adultos y los ancianos parecían tener un gran respeto por él.

Shikamaru comenzó a plantearse la razón del porque Naruto era tan respetado en esa aldea, no solamente impresionó a todos desde su infancia con sus travesuras para darse a conocer, poco a poco Naruto había logrado ganarse la confianza y el aprecio de unos cuantos shinobis, demostró su valía durante la lucha que tuvo Konoha con la aldea de la arena y el sonido, durante los exámenes chunin, podía verlo luchando contra pain y ganando el completo respeto y adoración de Konoha.

-Creo que solo ha dado lo mejor de sí, la verdad él es muy tonto- Naruto alzó una ceja al ver como Shikamaru hablaba de su Hokage – sin embargo él tiene un algo que hace que lo sigan ¿No te pasa lo mismo?

\- En mi mundo tengo a Kiba, a Sai y Shino, siempre me ayudan en todo, somos como una bandita, sin embargo tengo 18 años, estoy en el último año de la High School, voy a aplicar para ser doctor… sin embargo mi contraparte a los 20 años se volvió el Hokage y señor de su aldea… me siento algo tonto al lado de él.

Naruto se levantó de su silla y comenzó a ver el cielo despejado por su ventana, Shikamaru percibió cierta tristeza en sus palabras, tal vez no era Naruto, pero aun así era un alterno que se sentía solo.

-Te gustaría dar una vuelta por Konoha

\- Ya di varias vueltas – Naruto se desplomó de nuevo en el sillón – me gustaría solo echarme a dormir

\- Tal vez te intereses en ver cuál fue el primer lugar donde Naruto mostró su valía, la escuela para shinobis

\- ¿escuela?

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban caminando por los pasillos de la escuela shinobi

-Naruto ¿Por qué tengo que acompañarte?

\- En primera si no hubieras sido tan tonto para resbalarte y jalarme por el puente, nosotros no estaríamos aquí y segunda, ambos coincidimos que este mundo necesita una mano más civilizada, y que mejor que la aula escolar.

\- No comprendo- Sasuke se rascaba la cabeza intentando descifrar las locas ideas de Naruto.

\- Tal parece que esta escuela es el comienzo de la vida de los genin

\- ¿Genin?

\- Ser hokage me ha enseñado algo – decía Naruto un poco altivo – Para ser un ninja tienes que pasar muchos rangos, el primer paso es ser Genin, el segundo Chunin, el tercero jounin, jounin de elite y puedes llegar a ser Hokage, tal parece que mi otro yo paso todo eso para ser Hokage.

\- A mi me dijo Sakura que él es el único que de genin se convirtió en Hokage

Un escalofrío pasó por naruto al oír eso. (Y yo todavía tengo que terminar la universidad para ser doctor)

-Pero aun así el paso aquí su primer etapa, quiero ver como ellos son, tal vez pueda ayudarme acoplar ciertas medidas para…

Naruto no pudo continuar porque un leve zumbido pasó entre ellos dos, tanto Naruto y Sasuke vieron como dos pelos de su rostro iban cayendo en picada al suelo, algo los había cortado. Con los ojos azules del espanto vieron como dos kunais habían cortado sus cabellos y habían perforado el poste detrás de ellos.

Un chico de cabello plateado con yukata había llegado hacia ellos

-Discúlpeme séptimo aun no soy muy bueno en esto- el niño tomó sus kunai y se fue corriendo.

Sasuke estaba paralizado y cuando vio a su lado, solo estaba una figura marcada de su compañero Naruto

-¡A su salón inmediatamente! – Naruto había gritado a todos los jóvenes de esa clase para que se adentraron a sus respectivas áreas- Sasuke tenía una gota en la cabeza mientras se dirigía con él.

-¿Será lo correcto que hagas esto?

\- ¡Acabas de ver lo que pasó! Casi me mata un niño de secundaria, ¡Que clase de escuela les enseña a sus jóvenes a usar kunais!

\- Una escuela ninja tal vez- menciono Sasuke sarcásticamente

\- Ese niño tiene 13 años, yo pensé que comenzaban sus estudios a los 17 o 18

\- Naruto déjalos ser

\- Sabes algo estos niños necesitan un mejor programa de estudios uno como… el de Konoha High School… eso es.

\- No me gusta lo que estás pensando.

De repente un maestro se acercó hacia ellos.

-¿Disculpe séptimo podría decirme qué está haciendo aquí?

\- Nada solo… ¿Shino? – Naruto quedó estupefacto- Sasuke ya viste es Shino

\- No me lo creo – Sasuke se acercó a él – es cierto ¿qué son esos extraños googles que tienes?

\- ¿están bien ustedes dos? – decía Shino claramente preocupado

Naruto en ese momento activó sus sentidos y se dio cuenta que si no daba la respuesta correcta, shino comenzaría a dudar de su identidad

-Oh no es nada, ya sabes problemas jurídicos y de salvar al mundo… ya tu sabe- decía Naruto señalándole con los dos dedos

\- Acaso dijiste ya tu sabe- decía Sasuke perplejo – no que odiabas a ese cantante

\- Cállate teme-

Shino siguió su camino hacia su clase- bueno si me disculpan tengo ahora una clase con el grupo de sus hijos.

-Boruto y Sarada – dijeron al unísono

\- ¿Hay algún problema?

\- ¿Podemos observar su clase?- decía Sasuke un poco entusiasmado de ver a su hija

\- Claro, de todos modos ustedes son sus padres, sería bueno que vieran el rendimiento de sus hijos – habla shino pensando en las increíbles habilidades de Sarada y Boruto – entren conmigo

Y así Naruto y Sasuke entraron a las clases de un mundo demasiado distinto al suyo.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

-Y es así como las herramientas como el Kunai y los shuriken sirven para que un ninja pueda neutralizar al enemigo sin el uso del Chakra, evitando así una fuga de esta innecesaria.

Todos los estudiantes estaban completamente atentos a lo que decía el sensei, mientras que Naruto y Sasuke estaban aterrorizados en su silla.

-¿Entonces tienen que limpiar los restos de órganos de las herramientas para evitar contagio? – decía Sasuke en posición fetal

\- Creo voy a vomitar – Naruto estaba haciendo muecas con una cara pálida y verde.

Desde las bancas Sarada y Mitsuki veían a los dos hombres más poderosos de la tierra

-Realmente están bien, se ven algo extraños- decía Mitsuki al lado de Sarada

\- Pues mi padre ha sido un poco más considerado, no le veo la diferencia – decía Sarada con una sonrisa.

Boruto que estaba a una de las esquinas no prestaba atención de la plática de sus compañeros, de todos modos el no sentía tanto aprecio por su padre, y le valía lo que él hiciera. (Viejo de mierda)

-Bueno pasemos al uso del ninjutsu como uso defensivo- dijo Shino

\- ¡Un momento! – Naruto gritó mientras Sasuke todavía estaba en el suelo gimiendo – Shino tomate el día, quiero enseñarles por hoy.

Shino quede perplejo al igual que Sasuke

-¿Qué crees que haces? – murmuró Sasuke

\- ¿Quieres seguir escuchando sobre desmembramientos? Es hora que les enseñe que deben saber a su edad.

Shino se mantuvo callado y se despidió de su grupo y salió por la puerta.

-Siempre es muy callado- decía Sasuke recuperando la compostura.

Naruto fue caminando hacia el frente del salón, escuchando murmuras sobre lo emocionante que sería tener una clase del mismo Hokage.

(¿Que tratara de hacer el viejo de mierda?) – pensó Boruto

-Hoy veremos algo que es de suma importancia para su vida… Algebra

2 horas más tarde

-Y es así como la trigonometría nos sirve para resolver problemas con el uso de sin, cos y tan, ¿Me comprendieron?

La mayoría del salón estaba dormido.

Sasuke caminaba entre ellos y escuchaba murmurar. – El séptimo es increíble, ni siquiera ha hecho una posición de manos y estamos ya en un genjutsu- otro decía – Tengo demasiado sueño, debe ser un genjutsu-

Sasuke tan solo caminaba resoplando, hasta que una mano se levantó. Era Sarada

-Entonces ¿el círculo unitario puede ser infinito?

\- Si sarada, aunque básicamente es una secuencia infinita, es como voltear el círculo una y otra vez

\- Comprendo- decía Sarada con una mano en la barbilla – Gracias séptimo por esta importante enseñanza

Mitsuki y Sarada ofrecieron respetos mientras la mitad de la clase dormía. En eso Boruto levanto la mano

-Perdón pero padre… ¿Esto de que mierda nos sirve?

Naruto se enojo inmediatamente y estaba a punto de contestar, pero surada le contesto inmediatamente.

-No seas irrespetuoso con tu padre- Sarada defendía a Naruto- el solo hace esto para nuestro propio beneficio- Naruto se sonrojo al escuchar como lo elogiaban- No creerás que toda esta basura no tiene significado verdad Hokage

En eso Naruto cayó de piernas para arriba al escuchar a la única de su salón que le interesó la clase, pero que la bajo como basura.

-Si es así, padre ¿Esto para qué sirve?

\- Bueno… Naruto comenzó a sudar frío, pues no encontraba la respuesta correcta que decirle, busco apoyo con la mirada en Sasuke, pero él tenía una cara de (Yo tampoco se para que mier^$# nos enseñan esto) – Bueno podemos construir con estos conocimientos.

\- Podemos hacer fortalezas con esto- decía Sarada entusiasmada

\- Eres muy inteligente Sarada- decía Naruto apoyándose en su única estudiante interesada

\- Pues claro, algún día seré Hokage como usted – decía Sarada. Un golpe se escuchó en el salón, Sasuke había caído de cara con la parte inferior de la escalera.

\- ¿Cómo usted? – Murmuraba Sasuke con la frente roja – ya verá, chicos es ahora de mi clase… hoy les enseñare… Química.

Y así fue como los dos estudiantes comenzaron a impartir clases de su antiguo programa de estudios para mostrarles nuevas habilidades cognitivas a sus alumnos, sin embargo no pasó lo que querían. Sasuke hizo explotar el salón en su clase de química, Naruto fue tachado de pervertido en la clase de anatomía, Sasuke le diagnosticaron falta de atención en Psicología y Naruto casi pierde la vida en la clase de física.

Al final del día

-No puedo creer que hayas querido enseñarle la gravedad, tirandote de la montaña. – decía Sasuke aun con el cabello quemado de su experimento

\- Yo no puedo creer que hayas querido enseñarles fisiología animal y te hayas desmayado con esa rana disecada.

\- Quiero morirme – decía Sasuke en una de las orillas.

\- Bueno al menos conseguimos su atención.

\- Si Naruto, pero no creo que les haya gustado, ellos tienen una diferente forma de ver las cosas.

Naruto también pensó en esa posibilidad, ellos Vivían en un mundo donde las guerras y el asesinar pueden ser problemas que ellos siendo tan jóvenes pueden enfrentar. Pero Naruto tenía una gran idea.

Aún queda un tema en el que ambos somos expertos.

-¿A si? ¿Cuál?

\- Deportes

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Una de las cosas que estaba seguro que Sasuke y yo concordamos era en nuestra habilidad deportiva, ambos éramos buenos jugando algún deporte como Sasuke al básquetbol y yo el baseball, era parte nuestra vida el deporte, y estaba seguro que si podía marcar a los jóvenes en los deportes dejarían de tener siniestra mente sobre el asesinato.

-Parece que ya todo el salón está afuera- decía Sasuke que se había cambiado su vestimenta por una camisa blanca y unos shorts. Unas cuantas niñas suspiraban deseando que en vez de niña Sarada hubiera sido hombre.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto – decía Boruto en una de las esquinas. El a diferencia de todos no mostraba simpatía por las acciones de su padre, pues sentía que eran solo estupideces lo que estaba viviendo.

\- Yo creo que será divertido – decía Mitsuki al lado de ellos

\- Si Bolt, no seas pesimista – decía Sarada

En ese momento Naruto silbó fuerte para que todos le pusieran atención.

-Bueno ya que todos están reunidos me gustaría pedirles un favor, necesito que dos de ustedes vayan por canastas y cuerdas. Metal lee e Inojin habían levantado la mano, sin embargo metal lee fue más rápido que Inojin y había traído las cuerdas y las canastas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Naruto y Sasuke tenían cierta gota en la cabeza porque ese chico les recordaba a un compañero suyo llamado Rock lee, tal vez era su hijo, no lo sabían. Mientras tanto Naruto y Sasuke hicieron un oyó al contorno de las canastas y ambos se subieron a dos árboles que estaban a los opuestos de la cancha del entrenamiento shinobi. Marcaron las líneas del área de campo, y se preparaban para iniciar un juego que conocían bien.

-Bueno chicos gracias por la espera, antes de decirles que vamos a jugar, necesito que me presten un balón

\- Yo no tengo ninguno – decía uno de los chicos – y tu

\- Yo tampoco – decía Shikadai

\- Y puedo volver una pelota mi cuerpo – comentaba Chouchou

-Oye Sasuke se parece a Chouji ¿No?- murmuro Naruto

\- Yo que sé, mejor cierra la boca – le respondió Sasuke

\- ¡Teme!

\- No gracias chiquilla- le sonrió Sasuke

\- Ahora donde conseguiremos un balón

Mientras los chicos se comenzaban a desesperar un hombre de larga bufanda comenzaba a llegar con ellos.

-Aquí hay una Hokage sama- decía el chico al cual Naruto reconoció inmediatamente

\- No puede ser, ¿eres tu Konohamaru? Cuanto has crecido- Naruto se le acercó, aunque Konohamaru era alto, Naruto seguí siendo unos centímetros mayor, Konohamaru lo veía algo confundido.

\- ¿estás bien Naruto nii? – decía Konohamaru acercándose al oído de Naruto

 **Ey chico, deberías dejar de sorprenderte, Konohamaru es un ninja de nivel jounin, con una alta probabilidad de ser el próximo Hokage.**

(Es en serio Zorro)

 **Hablo en serio**

-Konohamaru cada día me sorprendes, desde que te conocí siempre supe que podrías llegar más alto

Konohamaru se sonrojo un poco por el halago que recibió de su tan querido hermano, y aunque Naruto lo dijo para evitar confusión, no había mentiras en sus palabras, pues en su mundo también vivía un chico llamado Konohamaru al cual salvó de una banda del Suna High School, desde entonces se ha autoproclamado su sucesor, Naruto lo veía al principio como una plaga, pero poco a poco le tomo cariño y comenzó a enseñarle técnicas de pelea y ayudarlo para algunas rutinas para ser un buen deportista.

-Bueno ya que tenemos todo, vamos a jugar Básquetbol – Decía Sasuke entusiasmado. Todo los que estaban ahí no sabía a qué se referían.

\- Padre ¿Qué es Básquetbol? – Sarada alzó la mano

\- El básquetbol fue un juego que nació a principio del siglo…

\- ¡Podrías dejar la historia para otro día! – decía Naruto exasperado porque ya quería comenzar su táctica

\- Bueno para resumirlo es un juego donde dos equipo se enfrentan para encestar este balón – Sasuke tomó el balón y lo comenzó hacer girar en su dedo – en la canasta del equipo contrario – tomó el balón y con una mano lo lanzó de media cancha encestando el balón.

\- Wow, ese fue un buen tiro

\- Yo puedo hacerlo también

\- Se ve divertido

\- Esto será una explosión de juventud

Todos los estudiantes estaban emocionados, la competencia es algo bueno para los chicos en pleno desarrollo, y Naruto sabia eso, pero veía que había poco entusiasmo en su "Hijo "así que comenzó la táctica.

-Para comenzar necesito dos capitanes que serán los que guiaran a sus equipos.

Metal lee fue el primero en levantar la mano. Sin embargo Naruto comenzó a darle señales con los ojos, ya tenía Naruto un plan, y Sasuke tan solo suspiro.

-Yo creo que Sarada sería perfecta – lo decía con exagerado entusiasmo – te vencería fácilmente

\- ¡A sí! Pues Boruto puede vencerla también.

Ambos implicados abrieron sus ojos como platos, con su cara de ¿Nani?

-Pero Padre yo no sé… - Sarada estaba algo nerviosa no quería hacer el ridículo en frente de todos.

\- No te preocupes, yo confió en ti – decía Sasuke tomándole una mejilla a lo cual Sarada se ruborizo y soltó un una nube de aliento – Ok lo hare

\- Esto es una mierda, me voy de aquí – Boruto se proponía ir pero Naruto lo detuvo

\- Tal vez no te guste la idea, pero te aseguro que te divertirás, y sé muy bien que te gusta la competencia ¿No es así?

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Boruto se veía extrañado

\- Porque te pareces a mí- dijo Naruto sorprendiendo un poco a Boruto- Hazme sentir orgulloso

En eso Boruto vio a un lado, fue caminando hacia la pelota, la cogió, la hizo girar en su mano y al igual que Sasuke la arrojó y encesto – Quien quiera estar en el equipo ganador, es su oportunidad, puede que los acepte.

Sasuke y Sarada crujieron sus nudillos y dientes.

-Quien quiera realmente ganar y darle una golpiza a Boruto venga conmigo.

Y así la guerra comenzó.

Naruto y Sasuke veían a lo lejos como los chicos se ponían a jugar, Sasuke les había enseñado lo práctico, pues en el Básquetbol, no solo se deben preparar jugadas ingeniosas, también se juega con el instinto y el corazón, Sarada velozmente hacia rebotar la pelota y fácilmente dejaba todos atrás, sin embargo Mitsuki, no se dejaba atrapar tan fácilmente

-No sé porqué esos ojos me dan escalofríos- comentaba Sasuke – me recuerdan al maestro de música

\- Orochimaru sensei, tal vez sea un nieto en este mundo – le respondía Naruto

\- No quiero saberlo – Mitsuki lo vio y le sonrió, pero Sasuke tuvo un ligero temblor al recordar las insinuaciones de su maestro para convertirse en Guitarrista.

Entre todos Metal lee corría de un lado a otro, sin embargo fallaba casi en todos los tiros, y cada vez que fallaba se castigaba con doscientas lagartijas y sentadillas, a lo cual todos les nacía una gota en la cabeza.

Inojin jugaba bien de defensa quitaba fácilmente el balón y daba pases precisos, a diferencia de Shikadai que ya estaba poniendo un descanso a un lado de la cancha, junto a Chouchou que ya abría su cuarta bolsa de papitas.

Pero la verdadera guerra estaba en Sarada y Boruto, parecía que cada vez que ellos estaban juntos, la pelota le era imposible salir de su área, Sarada se la arrebataba a Boruto, Boruto la frenaba, Sarada bloqueaba, Boruto se defendía. Sasuke y Naruto gritaban sus nombres cada vez que tocaban la pelota.

En los últimos minutos Sarada había logrado atrapar la pelota y se dirigía a la cancha enemiga, la mayoría estaba cansado, Boruto estaba enfrente, los demás estaban exhaustos y metal lee aún hacía flexiones de brazo en la orilla, Sarada salto frente a Boruto, pero Boruto logró saltar y bloquear la pelota, en eso la pelota rebotó hacia la otra cancha. Shikadai se había acabado de despertar, la pelota le dio con algo de fuerza, se desmayó y la pelota encesto.

-¡Si! – los del equipo de Boruto gritaron eufóricos y cargaban al semimuerto de Shikadai en brazos.

\- Lo hiciste muy bien Boruto – decía Naruto a su lado, después de que todo había acabado.

\- Pero no fui yo quien encesto el último- decía Boruto algo decepcionado

\- Pero fuiste el último que quedó en pie – Naruto lo dijo sonriendo y dijo – Estoy orgulloso

Boruto bajo la cabeza y susurró – Gracias

Naruto tan solo tomó sus cabellos y los revolvió con una gran sonrisa

-Oye padre ¿Podremos jugar tu y yo juntos?

Boruto no se lo dijo a sus ojos, pero Naruto se sorprendió de ese momento, sentía que estaba en la misma situación que la otra vez, en la misma que en su otra vida, sintió una esperanza creciendo en su interior, como si el pudiera arreglar los errores de su pasado y poder darle una mejor vida a Boruto. Todas las decisiones de una vida pueden ser cambiadas con una sola palabra.

-Claro que si

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

-Fue un día divertido ¿No lo crees Kurama?

 **Me sorprende que me hables por mi nombre**

-Creo que si voy a estar un rato así, sería bueno dejar de actuar como enemigos, ¿Qué dices? Hacemos las paces

 **Yo tampoco tengo elección, y Naruto me enseño a siempre ayudar**

-Bueno ahora me gustaría conocer más de este mundo

 **Bueno podría… ¿Qué es este chakra?**

-¿Pasa algo Kurama?

 **Detrás de ti Naruto**

En ese momento Naruto entró en fase Kyubi a lo cual él se sorprendió, parece que el chakra del zorro puede surgir si Kurama así lo desea. Cuando dio la vuelta, vio al mismo hombre que vio el día en que su cuerpo fue cambiado. El hombre pálido con la cara llena de costuras.

\- eres el de aquel entonces

-Qué bueno que me recuerdes, mi nombre es Nishi Ken, ¿Tienes un momento?

 _ **Bueno hasta aquí esta el capitulo, quiero ofrecer disculpas por mi falta de atención en estos últimos meses, la verdad había perdido inspiración, se como quiero terminar la historia pero a veces n o se como llegar a ese final, pero estos días me han servido para renovar mis ideas, y estoy seguro que podré volver a continuar esta historia. Por falta de tiempo no puedo prometer de nuevo capítulos semanales, pero si lo mas pronto posible, este capitulo lo escribi algo apresurado para poder complacerlos ok… me la deben hehehe.**_

 _ **Conforme algunos comentarios, agradesco de corazon todos los que tomaron un momento de su tiempo dándome consejos y a la vez regañandome de subir carta de disculpa en vez de capitulo, espero que me perdonen y podamos regresar al principio, quiero que esta historia siga siendo interesante y tener más follower y favoritos. Ohhh casi lo olvidaba y como mencione anteriormente, lo de la segunda temporada es más como una serie de one shots que creare en base del Misteigan, ok, no se preocupen primero tengo que acabar esto y tal vez alga lo otro pero un poco más como relleno que canon hahaha.**_

 _ **Pues gracias por seguirme, ponerme en favoritos, y disfrutar de esta historia, pues nos vemos para la próxima, y sigan viendo Itachi shinden hehehe, se despide su amigo Carlo Uzumaki.**_


	9. Un pasado no olvidado

**Hola amigos ¿cómo están?, pues aquí les dejo nuevamente otro capítulo más, de la tan famosa serie Naruto y Sasuke ¿de la Highschool?, deberían hacer un oneshoot de mi historia ¿No lo creen? hehehe**

 **Bueno a volver a la rutina, como saben no sé muy bien cuantos follower y favorites han incrementado desde mi ausencia, así que agradeceré desde el año 2016… Happy new year hahaha ya se es tarde.**

 **Favorites: nanapasapa, nahisasuhias, jbadillodavila, jael2896, grandstream92, d-o-l-l-dbaa, , Subsaibot hilyan warrior, Sakura de Uchiha, Ruka Jimotoraku, Montse984, KiraAkane, Karla Mizuki, DavidC20Officialwriter. Oh my god, al fin termine hehehe. Muchas gracias por poner mi historia en Favorites**

 **Followers: Netokastillo, Hima947,, and Andy.T.P. Voy a esforzarme para que sea su historia favorita pronto.**

 **Ahora a responder algunos mensajes.**

 **Hineci:** ** _Si espero pronto acabar este fic para poder, hacer una serie de oneshoots de estos personajes en otros animes, me gusta la idea._**

 **Ruka Jimotoraku:** ** _Gracias por seguir esta historia y si espero que la lean con mucho entusiasmo, y lo de la promesa, ya puse un poco de historia en este capitulo, no te lo echare a perder, ok_**

 **Hima947:** ** _Si ya he visto todos esos animes, Noragami fue muy gracioso, espero que ya hallas visto Aragoto, la 2 temporada de Noragami, hehehe._**

 **daniela hervar:** ** _Muchas gracias, creo que tú has sido de las primeras que leyeron mi historia y que la han seguido hasta el día de hoy, quiero ofrecerte mi más profundo agradecimiento y espero que sigas disfrutando los siguientes capítulos._**

 **KiraAkane:** ** _Gracias a ti he visto otro buen anime, el de Arata sama, ahhaha me gusto mucho, solo que si se me hizo demasiado odio del amigo de Arata, que me perdí, pero también puede ser posible, gracias por la recomendación y es gracioso pensar que si se parece un poquito a mi historia, pero también muy alejada en sí._**

 **Andy.T.P: que bien que te haya gustado, te lo agradezco**

 **vdevenganza:** ** _También me acuerdo de ti, de los primeros que han seguido mi historia, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y que bueno que te haya sacado una sonrisa, y es que si, las matemáticas es el mejor genjutsu paralizante que existe. :v_**

 **Ptisa:** ** _Ya llego tu turno hehe, bueno como he visto también, tienes razón, me he salido del personaje de Sasuke del mundo ninja, me disculpo por eso, pero lo echo, echo esta, en este capítulo he marcado un poco el porqué de esos ataques de hormonas, pero tampoco para hacer incoherente mi historia. También con lo de la otra pegunta, ambos van a la High School, he leído otra vez la historia y no he visto mi equivocación, pero puede ser que si este allí, de todos modos, ellos han hablado de entrar a la universidad, pero siguen en HighSchool. Espero haber respondido tus dudas._**

 ** _Sin más por el momento, quiero agradecerles su ferviente ayuda en este gran proceso y solo me queda decir… a leer._**

 ** _Esta historia pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto… pero la de Boruto ya no hehehe._**

 **Un pasado no olvidado**

 _-Estaba en un lugar oscuro, poco a poco abría mis ojos, y no sentía nada, recordaba un poco lo que había pasado, había sido aplastado por esa gran roca, ¿Estaré muerto? Estaba completamente solo el lugar, parecía una gran cueva, quise levantarme pero me di cuenta que la mitad de mi cuerpo estaba destrozado._

 _-Pero ¿Cómo sobreviví?_

 _\- Me imagino que te estás preguntado como sobreviviste ¿No es así? – un extraño hombre albino con unos ojos entre la plata y el color violeta me hablaba._

 _\- ¿Tu me salvaste? – le pregunte al extraño hombre, me di cuenta que tenía las manos goteando de sangre – Te has herido mientras hablabas conmigo._

 _\- La verdad no- se reviso la mano, tenía algo en ella- En realidad fue cuando hice eso._

 _El estaba señalando con el dedo a algún lugar de esa cueva, quede completamente horrorizado cuando vi a un anciano decapitado con una guadaña clavada en una de las paredes, también había una extraño hombre plata tirado en el suelo abierto de pecho. Estaba temblando, cuando volví a verlo, el hombre estaba mirando unos ojos que tenía en la mano, voltee a ver al viejo decapitado y si, también le había quitado los ojos._

 _-¿Qué has hecho? – dije paralizado_

 _\- La verdad, creo que salve esta dimensión – el miraba atento el terrible acto que había provocado, fue cuando me di cuenta que tenía su piel cosida con un extraño hilo rojo – en este universo existen distintas realidades alternas unas a otras, gracias a mi Misteigan puedo caminar entre ellas._

 _\- No eres de aquí, ¿Quién eres? – estaba asustado, pero también empezaba a tener intriga de lo que pasaba._

 _\- La verdad me gustaría hablar contigo, pero no tengo tiempo, he matado a Madara Uchiha y en cierto modo te he salvado Obito._

 _\- ¿Conoces mi nombre?- pregunto confundido, pero temiendo cuando vio sus ojos llenos de ira_

 _\- Claro, por tu culpa mi hermana murió._

 _Sentí sus manos aprisionando mi cuello, no podía respirar, tenía unos extraños ojos parecidos a mi Sharingan, solo que estos mostraban unas aspas moradas._

 _-¡Por favor detente! – sentí como el aire me faltaba, solo tenía una mano para luchar, de repente, él me boto contra una de las paredes._

 _\- Extiende tu chakra y absorbe la de ese hombre planta, cuando controles su chakra. serás capaz de escapar con tu cuerpo completo a la salida, y así podrás salvar a tu amada Rin de ser asesinada por Kakashi._

 _-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Quién eres tú?_

 _\- Mi nombre es Nishi Ken_

 _Quede completamente anonadado, ¿De qué me estaba hablando? Cuando volví a ver, un portal se había abierto y este hombre había entrado en el desapareciendo en el acto. Envuelto en la oscuridad active mi chakra y comencé a copiar el chakra de ese hombre planta tirado en el suelo. La oscuridad y el olor a sangre me dejaban mareado, pero algo de lo que dijo ese hombre llamado Nishi Ken me había perturbado._

 _-Tengo que volver con Kakashi y Rin rápido._

 _(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)_

Nishi ken había atravesado el portal, estaba nuevamente a las afueras de Konoha, estaba escupiendo sangre, mientras caía de rodillas.

-Maldito Madara, quien diría que aun podía usar ninjutsu.

\- Ken sujetaba en sus dos manos dos ojos morados con círculos en ellos.

\- El rinnegan será importante en mis planes.

 _Cuando la guerra acabo, el rinnegan que madara había creado había sido destruido, y solo Sasuke contaba con uno. Por esa razón, el viajar a la otra dimensión fue muy importante para poder arrebatarle al Madara de esa época estos ojos._

Nishi ken veía lo lejos Konoha mientras seguía pensando

 _El porqué no mate a Obito fue simple, no tenía interés alguno, aun cuando erradique a la mayor maldad de ese mundo, otro hombre surgiría para destruir la paz, y Naruto o Sasuke serán los que luchen para detenerlo._

Ken comenzó a caminar en lo profundo del bosque, estaba a punto de hacer un movimiento de manos, cuando una idea llego a su mente.

 _¿Sera que Kouri este viva en ese mundo?_

Con el alma más fría, tan solo descarto esa posibilidad, ya había alterado el orden de un universo, él sabía que tenía el poder de un dios, pero aun no podía darse el proyecto de ir destruyendo épocas a su antojo. Ni de arrebatar personas en ella. Para él, Kouri estaba muerta, y técnicamente, el también lo estaba.

Con el Rinnegan en la mano, y haciendo una posición de manos, se desvaneció en el cielo. Poco después se encontraba en el monte Hokage, vio a un chico rubio sentado en una de las cabezas de los kages. El Kage también se dio cuenta pues había activado su forma Kyubi. Sin embargo el no tenía mucho tiempo antes que alguien se percatara de su presencia.

-Qué bueno que me recuerdes, mi nombre es Nishi Ken, ¿Tienes un momento?

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

 **El primer desafío**

-Y es así como se usa las secuencias infinitas ¿Alguien tiene una pregunta? – Kakashi estaba viendo a todos sus alumnos para ver alguna pregunta, cuando creyó que nadie tenía una pregunta, se volteo.

\- Yo tengo una – alzo la mano un estudiante

\- ¿Si? – Cuando Kakashi se volteo vio a un rubio que se veía mortalmente acabado - ¿Namikase? ¿Cuál es su duda? Espero que no me diga nada estúpido como que repita los primeros cursos del cálculo.

\- Como cree Kakashi sensei – Naruto se reía algo avergonzado en su silla – la verdad quería preguntarle ¿Qué es el cálculo?

Kakashi le lanzo un borrador a Naruto, pero gracias a sus buenos reflejos, logro evitar el golpe de borrador, que cayó en la cara de Kiba. Naruto se iba a reír pero en eso un marcador le había golpeado en la nuca.

-No me haga llamar a la directora Namikase, ¿entendido?

\- ¡Sí! – se levanto Naruto petrificado de la fuerza de su actual y "nuevo" sensei

\- ¡Y yo que! – decía Kiba con la marca roja e hinchada del borrador en su cara.

\- Usted estaba viendo a su perro por la ventana, no se distraiga – la mirada de Kakashi intimido a Naruto y Kiba, quienes se sentaron y escribían como locos.

Al otro lado del salón Sasuke veía el pizarrón. Sasuke siempre había sido el alumno estrella de la clase, y no solo en el aspecto del ninjutsu, también en las áreas generales, sin embargo la materia que estaban viendo le estaba produciendo algo que no había sentido hace mucho.

-Esto es tan aburrido- suspiro.

Sasuke y Naruto después de sus quiebres amorosos con sus alternas esposas, habían decidido quedarse en la High School e indagar más en los estudios, mientras esperaban la respuesta de Shikamaru, sin embargo, le estaba costando mucho poner atención en esa clase.

 _¿Como mi alterno puede aguantar esto?_

-Perdón la tardanza – entraba una chica de cabello azul y ojos perla.

\- Hinata Hyuga ¿A qué se debe la tardanza? – decía Kakashi en tono reprobatorio.

Hinata se acerco a él y le extendió un papel amarillo – Mi primo, el presidente del consejo escolar me pidió ayuda como tesorera – se excuso Hinata.

Kakashi no respondió, y tan solo le permitió la entrada mientras seguía dando clases, Hinata se sentó aun lado de Sasuke. Este a su vez hecho una ojeada a su amigo Naruto, que parecía completamente petrificado por los estudios que estaba viendo.

-Dobe- suspiro, cuando vio a Hinata, vio que sus ojos estaban algo rojos, parece que había llorado.

\- ¿estuviste llorando?- Preguntó Sasuke

\- No claro que no – intentaba reír, pero su mirada no le permitía

\- Si quieres puedo escucharte – Sasuke no solo quería desaburrirse, también le gustaría saber más del problema que tuvo con Naruto - ¿estás muy enojada con él?

\- ¿Cómo podría no estarlo? El estuvo a punto de matarte – decía Hinata apretando su falda – Pensé que te había perdido.

\- Bueno sigo vivo – decía Sasuke- deberías disculparte con el

\- ¿Qué dices? – Hinata se había levantado y casi gritado pero Kakashi volteo cuando escucho que alguien estaba a punto de interrumpir su clase, a lo cual Hinata se detuvo – Sasuke tu sabes.

\- Cuando estábamos en la boca del rio, el se aferro a un árbol y me logro sacar del rio. – Sasuke estaba mintiendo, pero no podía soportar ese ambiente de intento de rencor que tenia Hinata.

\- ¿Es eso cierto?- Hinata se decía apenada

 _Claro que no, yo lo salve, pero tengo que mentirte para que dejen sus rencores estúpidos a un lado_

-Sí, así es.

Hinata comenzó a relajar su cuerpo, y volvió a entablar la plática.

-Si es así, estaré mejor, pero aun así, el comenzó a pelear contigo cuando te vio con Sakura. ¿No sé porque aun lucho?

Sasuke iba a responder, pero la campana volvió a tocar y todos habían salido. Sasuke se quedo solo en su pupitre. Naruto se acerco a él.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

\- ¿Qué te dijo? – dijo algo curioso Naruto

\- Tú tienes esposa, no deberías de pensarlo ni siquiera

\- Lo se Teme – dijo algo enojado Naruto – Solo que estoy algo preocupado – Sasuke vio a Naruto y lo vio algo preocupado- Cuando vi sus ojos, los vi llenos de rencor, lo estuve pensando un rato, tal vez no seamos de este mundo, y que muy pronto regresaremos, pero sería bueno que pudiéramos ayudar un poco.

\- ¿eh?

\- No me malinterpretes, pero ambos sabemos que en cualquier universo Hinata y yo debemos estar juntos, así como tú y Sakura.

\- No busques pretextos para engañar a tu esposa.

\- ¡No seria engaño! Y oye yo amo a mi esposa – Naruto relajo su cuerpo de nuevo – La verdad no quiero ver más esas miradas, hable con Kiba de lo que paso, y parece que fue mi culpa, aun cuando no fui yo, me siento culpable al no hacer nada.

\- ¿entonces? – Sasuke oía pacientemente

\- Pues solo voy arreglar las amistades, ya mi alterno me lo agradecerá.

\- Tu eres el Hokage

\- sabía que podía contar contigo- decía Naruto sonriendo

\- La verdad yo soy un ninja errante, así que prácticamente no obedezco a tus reglas

-¡Teme!

Estaban a punto de pelear pero un tosido en la puerta les hizo parar

 _-_ Si tienen un momento, necesito hablar con ustedes- decía Shikamaru en la puerta

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Atrás del patio escolar, Naruto, Sasuke y Shikamaru estaban platicando.

-Que fastidio, tener que saltarme clases para ayudarlos.

\- ¿Y bien? – pregunto Sasuke

\- Bueno con los datos que me dieron investigue un poco sobre la historia de Japon del pasado, aunque no sea un tema que me agrade mucho- se froto la cabeza y continuo – parece ser que hace tiempo, nuestros antepasados utilizaban ciertas técnicas basadas en el control de la energía interior.

\- ¿Chakra? – interrogo Naruto

\- Eso parece, los jutsus trataban de canalizar esa energía en forma material para su uso ofensivo. – Shikamaru pidió que se sentaran mientras agarraba un palo y marcaba el suelo – nosotros vivimos en Japón, somos parte de un continente llamado Asia, y parece ser que esas enseñanzas sobre el ninjutsu se perdió después del descubrimiento de la pólvora.

\- ¿Pólvora? – ambos ninjas preguntaron

\- Eso parece, ¿Qué dirías si puedas acabar a un enemigo de un disparo certero en 5 segundos, o derribar todo un ejército con apretar un botón?

\- Nosotros podemos hacer eso ¿Verdad Sasuke?

\- Naruto deja que continúe – le cayó Sasuke, a lo que Naruto refunfuño

\- Bueno, parece ser que este mundo prefirió gastar sus finanzas en descubrir diferentes métodos de guerra, El chakra requiere entrenamiento, mentalidad, espíritu. Por otro lado la pólvora solo requería habilidad y dinero. ¿Tú con cual te quedarías?

\- Tiene un buen punto, pero tengo que preguntarte, ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto? – Comento Sasuke un poco confundido, pero de repente una idea alcanzo su mente - ¿Sera qué?

\- Parece que lo descubriste?

\- ¿Descubrir qué? No entiendo, ¡Explíquenme!- Naruto estaba alterado.

\- Si estas enseñanzas si se impartieron – Decía Shikamaru – es muy probable que este mundo sea capaz de utilizar el chakra una vez mas.

\- Eso significa… que podemos aprender ninjutsu en este mundo – Por fin Naruto había comprendido y se había entusiasmado, sin embargo una duda llego a su cabeza – Pero si somos ninjas experimentados, ¿Por qué aun no podemos usar ningún tipo de cambio en nuestro chakra?

\- Yo también me di a la tarea de investigar eso Naruto, pero lo más probable es que el cuerpo en que su alma está guardada, no tenga la habilidad y el entrenamiento para poder conectarse con la energía individual.- comento Shikamaru

\- Sugieres que entrenemos para poder despertar nuestros poderes – Comento Sasuke inamovible

\- Seria un comienzo – Shikamaru se levanto y miro su reloj – ya es algo tarde, necesito regresar a la clase de Asuma sensei, si encuentro más se los diré.

\- Muchas gracias – dijo Naruto cuando Shikamaru se fue – ¿Qué piensas Sasuke? Creo que es la mejor manera de despertar tu rinnegan.

\- no nos quedan más ideas, lo mejor será comenzar a entrenar.

\- Pero ¿Dónde?

\- Por lo mientras hay que regresar a clases, Hokage sama – decía Sasuke con una media sonrisa – Tenemos Biología.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Hinata siempre había sido tímida, debido a que su padre era muy estricto con ella y su hermana, creo en sí misma una baja autoestima, se volvió una persona introvertida, no hablaba mucho y aunque supiera las respuestas no alzaba la mano por miedo a que pensaran que era una presumida. Al fin y al cabo término siendo rechazada socialmente.

Hasta que Sasuke Uchiha apareció en su vida.

Aquella vez, su padre tenía una reunión que el padre de Sasuke, Fugaku, habían quedado en buenos términos dejando la universidad, y eran buenos amigos, así que fue aquella vez cuando Hinata conoció a Sasuke.

Un chico reservado y guapo, parecía ser introvertido igual que ella, Hinata lo veía de vez en cuando pero este siempre parecía estar refunfuñando, hasta que aparecía su hermano mayor, Itachi. Aquella vez sus padres habían quedado completamente dormidos bajo las influencias del alcohol, e Itachi siendo el único sobrio se abrió a llevar a Hinata y su padre a su casa.

Hinata y Sasuke estaban en la parte posterior de la camioneta y se sentía una esfera pesada en ese entorno.

-Sasuke deberías entablar platica con Hinata – dijo itachi reflejando esos ojos en el retrovisor.

\- ¿Eh?- hizo la mueca Sasuke y vio a Hinata – Mi padre aguanto más que el tuyo – y regreso a ver por la ventana.

Hinata se sentía desviada completamente, le dicen que haga una plática y eso es lo primero que se le viene a la mente, aunque Hinata se estabilizo, creyó que los más conveniente para apagar el silencio era continuar.

-Yo… yo… yo creo que tu padre se durmió primero.

\- Imposible – se volteo Sasuke- mi padre entrena con un brandy y refresco todos los días

\- _No deberías decir eso-_ Pensó Itachi

\- Pues mi padre toma brandy y tequila, secos completamente – Hinata quería defender a su padre

\- _Eso no es de orgullo –_ Pensaba Itachi

\- Pues mi padre una vez borracho trato de combinar brandy, whisky y tequila… termino casi muerto en el barrio chino

\- _Basta Sasuke, hablare seriamente con nuestro padre sobre sus problemas alcohólicos –_ Decía Itachi aterrado dentro de su mente.

Al principio había sido juego, pero así comenzó su amistad, cada día se veían para ver quién era el mejor, si Fugaku esto, si Hiashi aquello, ¿Quién era más fuerte? ¿Quién era más rápido? Sin darse cuenta Hinata y Sasuke se hacían amigos más íntimos, y así mientras más salían, Hinata se sentía segura, se sentía feliz a lado del Uchiha, fue así que malentendió sus sentimientos y creyó estar enamorada del Uchiha.

Aquella vez había salido tarde de clases por su club de Matematicas, así que estaba llegando a su casa, pero lo pensó más tiempo y había decidido ir a la casa de Sasuke, le había escrito una carta para declararle sus sentimientos. Estaba emocionada, sentía su corazón latir fuerte, pero cuando llego a la calle, vio a unos chicos de su edad con chamarras y sus capuchas afuera.

-Ese Sasuke se cree tan genial

\- Vamos a pintarle toda su casa

\- Si haber que dice cuando vea su casa arruinada

Hinata estaba espantada, pero no quería dejar que esos vándalos destruyeran la propiedad de Sasuke. Se armo de valor y se interpuso entre ellos.

\- ¡No se atrevan! Esta mal que lo hagan - Hinata parecía ser valiente, pero estaba completamente aterrorizada

\- Mira que tenemos aquí, tal vez es la novia de Sasuke.

\- Que tal si la dejamos completamente desalineada.

\- pero si mira ya de todos modos se ve como un monstruo, tiene unos ojos espantosos.

\- basta - Hinata estaba rompiendo en llanto mientras estos de acercaban. - ¡Sasuke!

En eso sin previo aviso, uno de ellos fue golpeado tan fuertemente que dio contra uno de sus compañeros al suelo.

\- ¿Qué diablos? - decía uno de los chicos - maldito.

Cuando Hinata volteo creyó que Sasuke había aparecido, pero fue diferente, un chico diferente.

\- ! No la molesten dattebayo!

Un chico de cabellos rubio y ojos azules penetrantes había aparecido en la escena, Hinata no lo conocía, pero por alguna razón se le hizo la idea que algún idea le había visto. El tercer chico se lanzo contra él y el rubio desvió su golpe el cual termino con la pared. El chico rubio los vio con una mirada asesina.

-Vámonos, no vale la pena seguir - decía el primer chico con sangre en sus labios - Me las pagaras Namikase. - y los chicos salieron corriendo.

\- ¿Namikase? - Hinata sabía que había escuchado ese apellido, es el apellido del director de Konoha Hospital, el había atendido a Hannabi cuando había un riesgo de tumor maligno en su cortes cerebral frontal. El chico le había tendido la mano

\- No deberías andar a estas horas de la noche.

\- Yo… creo que me precipite.

\- Hahaha, eso parece dattebayo, tienes suerte que estaba por estos rumbos.

\- ¿Y porque estas a estas horas fuera de tu casa?

\- Bueno tuve un problema con mis padres y quería desestresarme… - el rubio vio sus manos rasguñadas - me siento ahora mejor… gracias por meterte en problemas

\- Eso no es para agradecerme - Hinata hacia un puchero

\- No te enojes - decía el chico con una mano atrás de su cabeza - de todos modos te ves muy linda así.

Hinata no puedo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente, ya había alcanzado cierta cercanía con Sasuke lo que evitaba que se sintiera tan apenada con él, pero con el rubio era diferente, no lo conocía bien y a la vez, este le había salvado, cuando se fijo en el, vio una mirada muy tierna con una sonrisa brillante, su cabello rubio lacio, y unos ojos tan penetrantes con el cielo.

-Perdón mi descortesía, mi nombre es Naruto Namikase

\- Hinata Hyuga- le contesto formalmente algo tímida

\- ¿Hyuga? … ¿eres hermana de Neji?

\- En realidad su prima

\- Oh dios - comentaba Naruto sonriendo - Me va a matar si se entera que estoy aquí contigo.

\- Ya… ya No es así- decía tartamudeando.

\- Bueno, ojala, parece ser que fue aceptado a Konoha High School, tendré que verlo más seguido

\- ! Tu también aplicaste! - se sonrojo Hinata al ver que había gritado.

\- Hahaha parece ser que seremos compañeros, ¿también fuiste aceptada?

\- Si

\- Bueno entonces te dejo libre, te veo después - en eso Naruto vio algo en el suelo - Se te cayo algo

\- ¿Eh? - Cuando Hinata vio lo que había caído vio que tenia era la carta de amor que le entregaría a Sasuke.

\- ¿Es una carta de amor? - decía Naruto con una ligera expresión de derrota. En eso por fin vio la calle donde estaban y fue cuando se dio cuenta donde estaban. - Uchiha - pareció que lo escupió con rabia - Bueno Hinata suerte en tu declaración.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - cuando vio en su mano la carta adivino los pensamientos de Naruto - espera… yo… - pero ya era tarde, el chico se había ido.

\- Yo - Hinata se sentía tranquila por haber salido ilesa de ese problema, pero a la vez se sentía deprimida, por el rumbo que tomo aquella plática - Tal vez pueda volver a verlo

\- ¿A quién? - un pelinegro se había puesto tras ella viendo su rostro sonrojado- ¿De qué hablabas Hinata?

\- ¡De nada! - exclamo Hinata - Solo que

\- Ohhhh ya veo - Sasuke sonrió macabramente - tienes alguien que te gusta.

\- ¡Yo!... Si… digo no… digo no se - Hinata estaba cansada mentalmente para hablar coherentemente

\- HAhaha quien lo diría, Hinata enamorada - Cuando Sasuke vio su mano vio una carta de amor - ?Y eso?

\- ¿Que?

\- La carta - decia Sasuke, mientras que hinata hacia revuelo para esconderla

\- Yo… creo que aun no es tiempo - Hinata veía hacia donde el chico se había marchado, algo en su interior latía de manera inesperada, un cambio drástico en el rumbo de sus sentimientos tal vez, lo que ella no sabía es que ese chico cambiaria totalmente el rumbo de su vida

\- ¿Como se llama? - decia Sasuke viéndola

\- Creo que se apellida Namikase… _Namikase Naruto_.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Hinata estaba llorando sigilosamente mientras caminaba por el pasillo, recordaba como conoció a Naruto y como se había enamorado de él, había roto aquella carta de Sasuke para poder escribir una nueva, una nueva a Naruto, la cual nunca pudo entregársela, claro había logrado acercarse a Naruto cuando entro a la High School sin embargo en el segundo ano, Naruto había cambiado drásticamente, y se volvió completamente indiferente con ella, y había devastado a Sasuke cuando le quito a Sakura, Hinata nunca entendió el porqué, hasta ella había perdido su amistad con Kiba, quien le había acusado de dañar a Naruto

 _Yo no recuerdo haberle lastimado -_ Pensaba Hinata aun agitada por los acontecimientos actuales.

Hinata estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no veía enfrente cuando choco con un chico albino enfrente de la dirección.

-Disculpe - decía Hinata apenada recogiendo sus libretas

\- No te preocupes, yo también estaba distraído- le ayudaba el peliblanco a levantar sus cosas

\- Muchas gracias

\- De nada, ya debes ver mejor… ¿estás llorando?

Hinata se paso la mano por su cara para percatarse que si estaba llorando - discúlpeme tengo que irme - y Hinata salió corriendo

-¡Espera! decía el albino, pero no pudo hacer nada, tan solo suspiro y se quedo frente a la dirección.

\- Toneri San, necesitamos que firme unos papeles autorizando su transferencia

\- De acuerdo - contesto el albino sonriendo.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Naruto se encontraba en la esquina de la escuela esperando a Sasuke pues este le había pedido que esperara para poder irse juntos.

-¿A donde se habrá metido? - se preguntaba

\- ¡Naruto! - Una mujer gritaba del otro lado de la calle, cuando Naruto volteo un ligero sentimiento cálido paso por su ser, a diferencia de Sasuke, Naruto había podido anteriormente ver a sus padres desde el incidente con Obito, tambien la vio cuando sello el chakra de Kurama, pero aun así se sintió verla nuevamente cerca. La pelirroja se acercaba a él. Naruto quería sollozar pero sabía que se vería raro si lo hacía. Tenía que actuar más maduro a como Sasuke había actuado durante los últimos días. Sin embargo, a diferencia de un abrazo, recibió un tremendo golpe en su cabeza

- _La hermosa manera en que mi mama dice hola-_ pensaba Naruto llorando por el golpe.

Con una siniestra sonrisa, Kushina tenía una aura roja tenebrosa alrededor de ella.

-¿Me podrías explicar el porqué Kakashi me llamo que nuevamente estas provocando disturbios en su clase?

\- Pero mama…- otro golpe había recibido

\- ¡Que te calles!, no sabes lo mucho que me avergüenza que te salgas de control en la escuela.

\- Pero ma…- otro golpe en la cabeza, pareciera que el chichon de su cabeza tuviera otro chichon.

\- ¿Que tienes para excusar tu comportamiento?

\- _Si le digo algo me pegara… mejor será callarme - Pensó Naruto_

\- Así que no dirás nada- decía aun mas enojada Kushina

\- Bueno es que… - Otro golpe que termino dejándole en el suelo

\- ¡Te he dicho que te calles! - decía Kushina jalándolo casi muerto al coche.

\- _Nunca comprenderé a las mujeres -_ Pensaba un Naruto con los ojos envueltos en llanto.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

\- Ese Naruto se ha ido sin mi - decía Sasuke caminando por la calle, desde que había llegado a este mundo sus sentimientos habían estado estallando por todo, por Itachi, por su familia, por Sakura. Siempre había sido una persona fría y ahora se mostraba completamente diferente a su actitud normal.

\- Naruto ha dañado mi forma de actuar - Mientras miraba el cielo rumbo a su escuela pensaba en lo que había dicho Naruto

 _Ambos sabemos que en cualquier universo Hinata y yo debemos estar juntos, así como tú y Sakura_

 _Sera que estoy realmente considerando esa estúpida oferta._

Sasuke había cambiado en muchas cosas, hasta se pudiera decir que ya no encajaba en el personaje que alguna vez fue. Sin embargo muchas de sus antiguos gustos aun estaban intactas. Su gusto por el tomate, su silenciosa actitud y su cariño no expresivo hacia su familia.

 _Familia_

Como había logrado Sasuke abrir su corazón para poder aceptar los sentimientos de Sakura y así comenzar los cimientos de su familia. Su fuerza, su carácter inquebrantable y esa ferviente voluntad de ella. En serio le dolía que este mundo Sakura no fuese suya.

Mientras caminaba, vio frente a él a dos chicos que le sorprendieron desmedidamente, no solo por los capuchas con el símbolo de una nube roja, también por que a uno de ellos lo conocía, el lo había asesinado en el pasado, bueno el se había autodestruido con esa explosión. Deidara. El otro era un pelirrojo más bajo que el.

\- Eh Sasory, has visto el motocross ayer, fue realmente una explosión de adrenalina, ¿Entendiste? Explosión.

\- ¿Podrías callarte? estamos en una misión

\- Eres un aguafiestas- de repente subió la mirada y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Sasuke - ¡Sasori mira! es el hermano de Itachi.

Ambas partes se detuvieron frente a frente, Deidara mostraba una molesta sonrisa y Sasori una inquietante calma. Mientras que Sasuke detuvo su caminata para verlos de frente.

\- Buenas tardes - Ambos se vieron sorprendidos

\- Mira que has aprendido modales - decía Deidara - Que bueno que Itachi eduque a su hermano - Deidara se acerco a él - ey Sasuke ¿No? qué bueno que te vemos, podrías decirle a Itachi que lleva 3 días sin comunicarse, estamos preocupados.

Por alguna razón esa sonrisa escondía algo aun mas grande tras de ella, algo aun mas grande

\- Se lo hare saber - Sasuke por alguna razón quería romperle los dientes, pero no sabía que clase de personas eran en este mundo, tal vez eran personas buenas, tal vez Akatsuki era solo un grupo de amigos al cual Itachi pertenecía.

\- Vamos Deidara, sabes bien que odio hacer esperar a las personas - Sasori volvió a emprender su caminata y Deidara le siguió.

\- Ok, no lo olvides Sasuke, te dejaría acompañarnos pero ya sabes, vamos hacer algunas cosas que serán realmente… explosivas - Deidara se fue riendo con una mirada algo siniestra.

Sasuke estaba algo indeciso si seguirlos o no, pero decidió mejor ir a casa y encontrar a Itachi. Algo pintaba mal y tenía que descubrirlo lo antes posible.

\- ¿Sera que Itachi está envuelto en algo más que una banda? - se cuestiono con algo de temor el ultimo Uchiha.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

En el centro de la ciudad hay una bodega abandonada de galletas, la empresa había quebrado hace años y prefirieron abandonar la bodega para que se convirtiera en nido de ratas. Sin embargo esa bodega se había convertido en el centro de operaciones de un grupo autodenominado Akatsuki.

\- Hola - Un chico peliplateado había entrado junto con un señor mayor tapado de la cara con un paliacate.

\- Hidan, no me hagas enojar - decía el hombre de los ojos esmeralda

\- Vamos Kakusu, apenas empezamos y ya estás en tus días.

\- Podrían dejar de pelear - había entrado Dedidara - somos un equipo ¿no?

\- Preferiría no hacerlo contigo - decía un enojado Sasori

\- Valla, pero si los novatos han llegado- un peliverde con la mitad de su cara pintada con tinta hablo - tomen asiento, al jefe no le gusta esperar.

Frente a ellos ya sentado figuraba un hombre algo musculoso de cabello azul con colmillos y tatuajes de branquias en su cuello y a su lado un asiento vacío.

\- ¿Itachi no ha regresado? - comentaba Hidan

\- Parece ser que ya no quiere pertenecer mas a esto - salía de las sombras un pelirojo con una capucha con el símbolo de nube y atrás de el, una chica con su mirada muy definida y bella, con el cabello morado.

\- Yahiko, ya están todos aquí, excepto por Itachi.

\- Konan, se que intentas ser cortes- de entre las sombras un pelinaranja hacia su aparición, con pupilentes morados y varias perforaciones en su cuerpo, se sentaba enfrente de todos - pero me gustaría que en nuestras reuniones me llamaras por mi alias.

\- Lo siento… Pain.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, wow, pensé por un momento que nunca volvería a este fanfic, pero gracias a muchos de sus comentarios eh vuelto a escribir. Como han visto ya he puesto un poco más de historia al mundo de estudiantes, Toneri, Akatsuki, aparte un poco de historia sobre el pasado de Hinata y algunos puntos que deben recordar para poco a poco entender este fic. Como siempre les he dicho, sean libres de criticar mi trabajo, estoy my feliz de estar de vuelta, he visto demasiado anime y mis tanques de imaginación están a toda carga nuevamente. Espero poder comenzar el siguiente capítulo, el equipo de baseball se acerca y los sentimientos de Naruto estudiante comienzan a desbordarse. Por los que han olvidado algunos puntos, se los recordare:**

 **Naruto estudiante: Padre que no le pone mucha atención, Una traición que aun no se sabe, conflicto entre su nueva familia.**

 **Sasuke estudiante: Busca el amor de Sakura, conflicto de su amor hacia su nueva familia, Naruto como su enemigo.**

 **Naruto Hokage: Hinata lo odia, detener a Nishi Ken, regresar a su mundo, resolver los problemas amorosos de este mundo, (aun faltan otros puntos)**

 **Sasuke mundo ninja: Regresar a su mundo, su familia está viva, Itachi y su vinculo con Akatsuki (Aun falta otro mas)**

 **Bueno por el momento creo que son todos los problemas que he envuelto en esta historia, de todos modos releeré este fic para no olvidar nada. Hasta pronto, se despide su amigo Carlo Uzumaki.**

 **Posdata**

 **Fui aceptado a Chapman University, chequen google, es en california, estoy tan feliz.**


	10. Un Falso Amanecer

**_Hola amigos estoy de vuelta, ya no tengo palabras para disculparme, mi vida es horrenda y genial en ocasiones, pero quiero tener más obligación con ustedes, a veces me quedo sin inspiración, a veces siento que al no comentarme no les está gustando y tantas estúpidas cosas pasan por mi cabeza. Prometo seguir esta serie, seguir siendo parte de su lectura y pues solo me queda decir… Disfruten_**

 ** _(Respuesta a preguntas y saludos en la siguiente parte)_**

 ** _Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto, su hubiera sido yo, el relleno de Naruto hubiera sido solo dos episodios y el Itachi Shinden hubiera sido como la novela_**

 _Un falso amanecer_

La atmosfera era pesada, costaba respirar, pues para nuestro héroe el solo ver la Mirada fría y oscura de aquel personaje le hacía temblar. Naruto quería correr, pero su mirada ya había sido atrapada por aquel ojo extraño que Ken tenía.

-¿Kurama que hago? – pregunto temblando el chico del otro mundo.

Kurama viendo sus opciones pensó en transformar el cuerpo de Naruto en modo Kyubi y pelear contra el poseedor de aquel extraño ojo. Sin embargo…

-¡Misteigan! – grito el peli plateado y de la dimensión de Kurama extraños vórtices aparecieron con cadenas doradas, apresando al zorro de las nueve colas.

-¡Naruto corre!- grito Kurama antes que sus ojos desaparecieran en la negritud de las cadenas enrollándose por su cuerpo.

-¡Maldición!- grito Naruto y comenzó su carrera hacia el bosque. Ahora ya no tenía la ayuda de Kurama y no existían los Smartphone en ese mundo. No tenía escapatoria. ¿Algún estudiante podría escapar de alguien capaz de aparecer y desparecer donde sea?

Corriendo colina abajo resbalo en un campo de hojas rodando hasta chocar contra un árbol al final del bosque. – Naruto Namikase- decía el peli plateado observándole arriba de la colina – se quién eres, y de dónde eres. No tienes que correr de mí.

-¡Quieres matarme!- le contesto gritando tratando de levantarse.

-No, si es que me escuchas. Hablo Nishi Ken descendiendo de la colina. De repente el mismo resbalo por la colina y callo de cara enfrente de Naruto.

-ehhhh – se sorprendió Naruto - ¿Estas bien? – dijo un poco preocupado y más tranquilo

\- Si, es solo que estoy cansado por el uso de mi jutsu ocular- Ken hablo mientras cosía su ojo con un hilo rojo.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? – Pregunto Naruto una vez calmado

\- Solo quiero preguntarte ¿Qué es lo que buscas?, ¿Cuál es tu objetivo al estar aquí?

\- No quiero estar aquí – alzo la voz Naruto – estamos haciendo lo posible para irnos de aquí

Ken carraspeo su voz, término de coserse el ojo y preguntó otra vez - ¿Realmente quieres irte? – esa pregunta hizo temblar un poco a Naruto – En tu vida escolar solo eres un estudiante que puede aspirar hacer la sombre de su padre, un estudiante cual su amor es vengativo y no correspondido, alguien que solo encuentra a la vida aburrida y solitaria. ¿Te pregunto otra vez quien eres Naruto Namikase?

Naruto tembló un poco con la idea que le había puesto, tenía razón, ¿Quién era? ¿Realmente valía la pena volver a su vida aburrida? Día tras día yendo a la escuela viendo la cara de Sasuke, de Sakura, de Hinata, de amigos que lo ven con temor, de compañeros que lo ven con envidia. De ver día tras día su hogar familiarmente solo, sin ser capaz de traer el calor que alguna vez, hace anos él tuvo. – Yo… Yo – Naruto estaba confundido.

-Te diré algo, Namikase… En este mundo tu apellido es Uzumaki, cargas con una leyenda en tu espalda, el mundo te respeta y te idolatra, tienes una familia unida, tus amigos siguen el camino que tú has trazado, eres alguien mi querido amigo.

\- Yo aquí soy…- una pequeña y sombreada sonrisa marco el rostro de Naruto.

\- ¡tú eres el Hokage! – le dijo sonriendo al muchacho que cayó en su declamatoria.

Sasuke se encontraba con Sarada y Sakura en su hogar, habían perdido la batalla de basquetbol, sin embargo Sasuke se sentía feliz de haber visto como "su hija" se había esforzado. Por un momento pensó que tal vez su vida sería mejor ahí, ensenándole a su hija materias que ella desconocía, llevarla a jugar junto con Sakura a algún lugar para lanzar la pelota, poder cuidarla cuando esta se enferme y llevarla con su familia y presumir sus logros. Sin embargo, Sasuke rechazo esa idea – Estos no son mis logros – dijo Sasuke viendo la imagen de ellas dos. Él es Sasuke, pero no su Sasuke, no aquel que las había enamorado y cuidado todo este tiempo. – soy diferente.

-¿Qué tanto? – dijo Sakura acercándose a él, asustándolo por un momento.

\- Haha, estaba hablando en voz alta ¿No es así?

\- Todos hablamos con nosotros mismos de vez en cuando- sakura se veía tan hermosa a la luz de la noche, Sasuke se sonrojo un poco.

\- No soy tanto así, soy un poco más solitario e introvertido en la escuela, pero ver estas hermosas escenas que he tenido hoy me han ablandado

Sakura recordó su plática con Naruto _Tal vez, en mi mundo Sasuke es callado, pero por alguna razón siempre tiene la atención de todas, yo cuando entre a la universidad quise entablar una amistad con el… pero él me quito algo que estimaba, así que por venganza, yo le quite algo que él amaba_ \- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – dijo Sakura viendo a sus ojos.

-Claro ¿qué pasa? Dijo Sasuke

\- En tu mundo, tú no eres el novio de Sakura

\- No – dijo en voz baja Sasuke – Pero también fue mi error, si le hubiera dicho mis sentimientos antes que Naruto … tal vez – Sasuke estaba un poco cabizbajo, sakura se sintió un poco mal por él.

\- No sé qué tan diferentes son nuestros mundos, pero sabes algo… estoy casi segura que ella siente algo por ti – Sasuke la vio sorprendida.

\- No lo sé en realidad, una vez Naruto y yo viajamos a un mundo distinto, no sabría explicarte las aventuras que tuvimos, pero recuerdo que aun sin las formas de actuar y diferentes formas de expresar los sentimientos, ellos protegían lo mismo que nosotros – Sakura recordó a Hinata loca amando a Menma, y al mujeriego de sasuke- No estoy segura, pero… el amor que siento por Sasuke rompe las ondas del tiempo y el espacio, así me gusta pensarlo.

Sasuke vio por un momento a Sakura y pensó en lo que había dicho, él no podría asegurarlo, no tenía prueba alguna, pero… aquella vez, cayendo al vacío, vio los ojos de una mujer viendo a su amado caer por el rio. ¿Será que ella si siente algo por mí? Sasuke comenzó a sonreír y le dijo a Sakura gracias, con una sonrisa que hasta Sakura se sonrojo. – creo que dormiré hoy en el sofá ¿cierto?

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa, y asintió

-¿No crees que Sarada sospechara?

\- Usualmente tú no eres tan amable o cariñoso… No lo hará- dijo sakura con un atmosfera de depresión, pero ambos se devolvieron las sonrisas y rieron.

\- Espero que pronto podamos regresar a nuestro mundo

\- Haremos lo posible para así serlo.

Ambos se dieron el trato hablado sin pensar lo que estaba ocurriendo en el bosque.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? – preguntó Naruto a Ken

\- Tienes que evitar que tus compañeros encuentren la manera de regresarlos a sus cuerpos, también te recomiendo hacer lazos fuertes con aquellos que aman a Naruto, también en 7 días regresare y necesito un pergamino de Jutsus prohibidos, que tu como el Hokage, tienes derecho a tomar.

\- ¿Jutsu prohibido? ¿Cómo sé que no me estas engañando para destruir Konoha? – dijo Naruto viéndolo a los ojos. Ken se burló de él.

\- Hace mucho que este mundo me importe, tienes razón cambiare al mundo, un planeta que no sacrifica a sus jóvenes y derraman sangre absurda. ¿No crees que eso es conveniente?

\- Suena bien, estoy seguro que puedo ayudarte – hablo Naruto decidido.

\- Antes de dejarte – ken alzo su mano y toco la frente de Naruto el cual se quejó e hiso una posición de manos – con esta marca, el kyubi no será capaz de rememorar esta conversación – Ken se alejó alzando la mano – nos vemos Naruto… Uzumaki.

Naruto se quedó parado en ese lugar, pensando un poco en su decisión ¿Fue un error? ¿Hizo lo correcto?, de todos modos, si es que pasaba algo, podría simplemente decir que fue obligado, así la culpa recaería en este sujeto. ¿Realmente él quiere la paz? ¿Puedo confía en él? Con eso en mente sello su recuerdo y oyó la voz de Kurama

- **Naruto ¿Estas bien?** – Pregunto Kurama saliendo de su prisión - **¿Dónde está el?**

Naruto pensó rápido para crear una Mentira – Tan solo me amenazo con destruir Konoha si es que intentábamos detenerlo – dijo Naruto confiado de su mentira.

- **Me es triste pensar en las luchas que ha tenido Naruto para lograr la actual estabilidad, ¿de dónde salen estos lunáticos?** \- exclamo Kurama.

Aun recordando sus palabras, y aquel trato Naruto le pregunto - ¿Podrías ayudarme a ser como tu Naruto? – En su mente y en su corazón, Naruto sabía que estaba mintiendo, que era deshonesto, pero si podía mentir a todos y transformarse como su doble, podría fácilmente adaptarse a ese nuevo mundo, ser parte de esa gran mentira.

- **¿Por qué es que quieres ser como él?** – pregunto Kurama

\- Tan solo no quiero ser el mismo perdedor que he sido hasta ahora

Naruto hablo con tal firmeza, que Kurama no tuvo alguna otra opción que ayudarle, que moldear a ese chico al hombre con el que ha vivido este último siglo.

- **Te ayudare**

Caminando fuera del bosque, nuevamente arriba de las grandes caras del Hokage, Naruto vio un nuevo amanecer, aunque este fuese un falso amanecer. Sintió muy dentro de su alma que tal vez, podría hacer su sueño realidad. Solo tenía que deshacerse de los instrumentos necesarios para detener a los ninjas, convencer a Sasuke de vivir aquí de ahora en adelante, y convencer a Hinata y enamorarla como alguna vez él quiso.

-Padre ¿Qué haces aquí?

Dándose una vuelta Naruto vio a su pequeño ninja viéndolo a los ojos deseosos de un padre.

Ahora tenía la oportunidad de ser el padre que él nunca tuvo.

 ** _Qué onda amigos, gracias por leer y acompañarme en esta corta parte de esta "Novela" ya sé, ya se, me desaparezco y no vuelvo a publicar en un rato, pues tengo que aceptar que la Universidad se volvió un suplicio peor que el relleno infinito que tuvo Naruto, tan solo imagínense vivir en México toda la vida y ahora luchar contra los gringos y Donald Trump, hahaha. Espero que les siga gustando esta serie y ahorita mismo comenzare a escribir la siguiente parte. No doy saludos, si respondo preguntas pero en la siguiente historia._**

 ** _Quiero decirles que tengo Amino anime y estoy como Jean Carlo Wesker con la foto de Goku Black (demonios como me gusto esa saga, lástima que fue muy forzada) quiero hacerme de más amigos y comenzar una página de YouTube con mis puntos de vista, y aparte buenas animaciones y platicas de Anime, y lo más importante ser su amigo. Si alguien quiere saber mi Facebook es Jean Carlo Aguilar Pérez, mi foto es de mi con la bandera de México, y estaría muy feliz si por aquí o por face me contactan y hablemos de Naruto o Anime. Se despide su amigo Carlo Uzumaki._**


	11. Pain

**_Oh my god, hoy se acerca un capitulo largo y lleno de feelings y misterios muahaha, estos días he estado muy ocupado con la universidad y viendo anime. Tengo muchas ganas de hacer un programa de youtube pero siento que aún no es el momento. Más tarde tal vez. Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Quiero agradecer a los nuevos followers and favorites de esta serie, los amodoro, al final dejare como siempre más pensamientos, y que siga nuestra serie favorita… pero primero._**

 ** _Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto si fuera mi historia haría un crossover con Dragon Ball Super. Lol._**

 **Pain**

 _-Vamos Yahiko levántate, es hora de buscar la comida- un Yahiko se levantaba de una caja de cartón con un pedazo de tela como su cobija – Konan se ha adelantado._

 _\- Bueno es hora de robar el pan de cada día ¿No es así Nagato? – los dos niños rieron entre ellos._

 _Caminando entre las calles de Konoha en Japón, los dos muchachos con harapientos sastres caminaban en frente de los centros comerciales, esperando el momento en que Konan diera la señal._

 _Una joven peliazul llorando pedía indicaciones a una señora, con la excusa de que había perdido a sus padres. La señora conmovida por el hecho salió de su tienda y ayudo a la pequeña con las indicaciones. Cuando esta salió, Yahiko y Nagato robaban lo que cupiera en sus bolsillos, y salieron volando de la tienda, tal como los ratones descubiertos._

 _Konan llego tiempo después cansada, pues la señora sospecho de ella por el sonido que habían echo estos dos al salir huyendo, y ella tuvo que correr aún más rápido para evitarla. Los tres jadeando pero felices abrieron las latas de frijol y pan que habían robado, y se dispusieron a comer. Llegada la noche, Konan había quedado dormida y Nagato trataba de hacer lo mismo, pero lo despertó un pequeño sonido, Yahiko se había levantado._

 _-¿No puedes dormir? – pregunto Nagato un poco dormido._

 _\- Me encanta nuestra vida, sin preocupaciones, sin nadie que nos diga que hacer, la amo- Yahiko sonreía_

 _Nagato se sentó a la barda donde Yahiko se había sentado para ver las estrellas, frente a ellos comenzaba a construirse una Preparatoria._

 _-¿Te gustaría ir a la escuela Nagato? – pregunto Yahiko reconociendo aquella mirada_

 _\- Lo único que necesito es estar con ustedes, pero tengo que admitir que me gustaría algún día ir – dijo Nagato esperanzado._

 _\- ¿Sabes algo? Les daré la vida que merecen- decía Yahiko enérgico_

 _\- haha ¿Qué dices? – decía Nagato siguiéndole la corriente_

 _\- Hoy me llaman ladrón pero mañana podríamos ser héroes_

 _\- ¿Héroes?_

 _\- Si, todos aman a los héroes, podríamos dejar de robar y… no se barrer los negocios por comida… si eso, podríamos buscar mascotas perdidas, podríamos cuidar perros… Que la gente nos conozca._

 _\- Me gusta el plan, lástima que la gente no cree en los niños._

 _\- ¡Que importa eso Nagato! – si es que no nos creen, les hare confiar en mi – Yahiko alzo la voz – Y si no me convertiré en ese héroe divino que necesitamos._

 _Nagato solo seguía las mismas intenciones locas que su amigo tenia, había perdido a sus padres de muy chicos, y su tío lo maltrataba, por eso había huido de casa, y una noche que fue acorralado por unos perros salvajes, Yahiko y Konan lo habían salvado, desde ese entonces él seguía a Yahiko y sus delirios de grandeza, pero muy dentro de su corazón… el confiaba en él._

 _Los años pasaron, y los jóvenes habían logrado juntar a más huérfanos y chicos que tenían problemas, los ayudaban con comida que ellos ganaban de la beneficencia, y también por trabajos comunitarios. Yahiko era un líder al cual todos seguían._

 _-¿Qué te parece Akatsuki?_

 _\- ¿De qué hablas Yahiko? – preguntaba Konan, Nagato estaba levantando ropa de una caja mientras los escuchaba._

 _\- Estaba pensando en un nombre para nuestra organización, ya no solo seremos huérfanos que crearon una fundación, seremos los chicos que fundaron la más grande organización en Japón._

 _\- Me gusta la idea, y ¿a ti Nagato? – pregunto Konan_

 _\- No tengo problema alguno_

 _\- Esta listo, nosotros somos Akatsuki – muchos chicos se juntaron apoyando la idea de Yahiko. Konan y Nagato se sentían muy felices en ese entonces… hasta aquella noche._

 _Estaba lloviendo aquella noche, era una noche fría, un carro negro se había parado en frente del centro que la comunidad les había otorgado a la fundación, dos hombres en traje se bajaron del auto con un chico moreteado y amordazado. Konan, Nagato y Yahiko al frente salieron del recinto._

 _-¡Quienes son ustedes! – Grito Yahiko viendo a su compañero lastimado - ¡Sasori estas bien!_

 _\- Perdóname Yahiko – decía el chico apenas pudiendo seguir con la palabra – ellos me vieron._

 _Uno que tenía unos lentes transparentes camino frente a ellos – Muy buenas noches, lamento pertúrbalos de esa manera, pero este chico intervino en mis negocios ¿Si saben a lo que me refiero?_

 _-¡Fue por mis padres!- grito basorí el cual recibió otro golpe_

 _\- ¡detente! – grito Nagato_

 _\- ¿Qué quieren? – pregunto Yahiko_

 _\- Solo queremos lo que perdí – decía altivo el peliblanco con lentes_

 _\- Konan trae todo nuestros ahorros – decía Yahiko_

 _Konan titubeo un poco, pues los ahorros que tenían era de casi todo una vida, pero Yahiko no dudo ni un momento_

 _-Konan rápido, la vida de Sasori pesa más que le dinero – Konan entendió inmediatamente y fue por el dinero._

 _\- Me gusta como piensas Yahiko, de todos modos has dejado una gran marca en la ciudad, todos te conocen – se burlaba el chico, mientras que los dos chicos veían entre enojados y atemorizados a los dos Yakusas frente a ellos. Konan llego con un portafolio._

 _\- Esto es todo lo que tenemos, por favor suéltenlo_

 _El hombre de lentes con una mirada le ordeno al otro criminal que viera cuánto dinero tenían. El otro se acercó y empezó a contar el dinero, los cuatro muchachos estaban atemorizados por lo que pudiera suceder, cada gota de lluvia dolía en sus cuerpos. En un momento a otro, el hombre termino asintiendo afirmativamente que había suficiente._

 _-Soy un hombre de palabra, suelta al muchacho- decía el de lentes._

 _Sasori fue desatado y corrió hacia Nagato – Perdónenme, mis padres son adictos, creía que si les robaba lo que les estaba vendiendo no podrían dárselo a mis padres- decía Sasori llorando._

 _-No te preocupes entra adentro – Nagato le dijo y Sasori entre lágrimas entro a la fundación._

 _Yahiko, Konan y Nagato seguían afuera esperando que los dos Yakusas se fueran, estaban a punto de irse, cuando el carro se detuvo y el peliblanco salió._

 _-Ahora que lo pienso ¿Ese chico se llama Sasori?_

 _\- Por favor váyase o llamaremos a la policía – amenazo Yahiko – les hemos dado todo lo que teníamos._

 _\- si no te preocupes, ya me voy, solo que… ese chico era mi comprador – decía limpiándose los lentes – y no solo el, mucho de mis jóvenes clientes ahora son parte de tu fundación… tal vez no fue el dinero suficiente._

 _\- Konan llama a la policía – Yahiko dijo en voz baja y Konan asintió._

 _\- Eres poco tolerante ¿Yahiko? No es así – el peliblanco pensó un poco y vio su reloj checando su tiempo – bueno ya no tengo tiempo._

 _El tiempo se detuvo, el peliblanco se movió tan rápido que Yahiko no pudo ni siquiera reaccionar, una arma el había sacado y le apuntaba, Yahiko quedo petrificado en el lugar Así moriré… sin haberme convertido en el héroe de la ciudad todo se oscureció, se oyó el estruendoso sonido de la bala y el casquillo al suelo, sintió como cayó al suelo, seguro que estaría con un hoyo en su pecho._

 _Allí en el suelo vio como el coche se alejó con el peliblanco con lentes riéndose y perdiendo en la oscuridad de la noche. No sentía dolor alguno, estaba aún la adrenalina del momento anestesiando su dolor. No siento nada ¿Moriré?. Se levantó del suelo mientras veía la calle donde se había ido el Yakusa, silencio total, hasta que escucho un grito… ¡Nagato!_

 _-¿estás bien Yahiko? – decía una voz moribunda_

 _El tiempo se detuvo, lentamente el volteo su cabeza para darse cuenta que había un pelirrojo acostado en los escalones, sangrando a borbotones de su pecho._

 _-¿Nagato? – decía Yahiko impactado. Se dio cuenta que él estaba bien. Nagato le había salvado. Él se salvó. Nagato iba a morir._

 _La policía llego al lugar y llamaron a los médicos, Konan estaba llorando en una esquina, Sasori se estaba golpeando en una puerta lamentándose. Todos callados, algunos impactados, otros asustados al joven desangrándose en el frente de la fundación._

 _Yahiko estaba anonadado, camino y se sentó junto a Nagato – Nagato, por favor no te vayas_

 _-¿Te convertirás en un gran héroe? – decía Nagato exhalando sus últimas palabras – Por favor… No… quiero… que tu sueño… Muera – la sangre se había detenido, y Yahiko sostenía el cadáver de su amigo._

 _Debe ser un sueño, debe ser una pesadilla, Yo…Yo… le había dado mi juventud a esta ciudad, ayude a todos, siempre era el mundo antes de mi… ¿Por qué dios? ¿Por qué?_

 _Después el silencio se inundó del sonido de la ambulancia aproximando. Yahiko salió de su retarda y se percató que sostenía el cadáver de su amigo. Y comenzó a llorar._

 _La ambulancia se había ido, llevando en una bolsa negra al pelirrojo que había tomado un café con ellos en la mañana. Con quien había hecho una promesa de cambiar su vida._

 _Konan lloraba junto a él, la luz en los ojos de Yahiko se había desvanecido. Sasori se acercó a él lamentándose._

 _-Perdóname- decía el de rodillas_

 _En un hilito de voz Yahiko dijo –Déjenme solo- Konan quiso tomar su mano pero Yahiko se encendió - ¡Déjenme solo! – grito y salió corriendo de allí._

 _Las personas lo veían pasar corriendo, llorando, pero nadie se detuvo a consolarlo. Otro loco, otro muchacho exagerado. Sus miradas eran sombrías, la ciudad demasiado grande. Choco contra un gran muro, abriéndose la frente, un lazo de sangre corrió por su frente y cayó al vacío desde su barbilla._

 _Duele, Duele demasiado_

 _Es así como el mundo pagaba su benevolencia_

 _Duele, duele mucho_

 _Es así como el mundo pagaba por su heroísmo._

 _Esto es el dolor_

 _Su mano se aferraba en su pecho, y golpeo repetidamente la pared hasta que sus nudillos quedaran ensangrentados._

 _No, no es suficiente dolor_

 _Comenzó a golpearla con los pies, las piernas, con su frente hasta que quedo el cuerpo entumecido y sangrando._

 _Este dolor purificara mi pecado_

 _Pero no era suficiente, su corazón pedía más, no podía perdonarse haber sido tan estúpido, haber dado tanto sin esperar nada a cambio, el mundo le dio la espalda._

 _Este mundo no necesita un héroe_

 _Pensando en Akatsuki, en Konan, en su niñez, en Nagato… Cubrió con sangre y lágrimas sus ojos._

 _este mundo necesita sentir lo que es el dolor_

 _Este mundo necesita el dolor_

 _Le recordare el mundo lo que es el dolor_

 _Este mundo necesita a… Pain._

 _(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)_

Sasuke se encontraba divagando, el extraño encuentro que tuvo con Itachi lo había despertado, tenía un poco de miedo y ansiedad que en este mundo existiera Akatsuki Tal vez no solo los buenos, también los malos coexisten en este alterno mundo Esa idea le perturbo la mente, pues si en este mundo no eran ni fuertes, ni usaban shakra, como podían tan siquiera detener una organización tan poderosa como esa.

Tenía que hablar con Itachi, podría ser peligroso si es que el andaba en malos pasos, no solo por él, también por su familia… y su alterno. Naruto se lo había dicho, debían tal vez ayudar a sus alternos, eso significa que también en el aspecto familiar.

-¡Sasuke baja a comer!- gritaba su madre desde bajo de la casa.

El bajo lentamente la escalera, cuando llego a la cocina vio un ambiente familiar al que alguna vez había vivido, solo con ciertas diferencias, Itachi se encontraba comiendo sus comidas, mientras platicaba con la boca abierta con su padre, este le regañaba mientras tomaba un café, con un uniforme azul y una placa dorada y en forma de estrella en su pecho. Su madre le estaba sirviendo de comer y … su nueva hermana pegada en el celular.

-Buenos días- decía Sasuke tomando su respectivo lugar. Solo su padre e Itachi habían contestado.

-Buenos días- dijeron al unísono.

\- Sasuke ¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿Ya no te duele nada? – preguntó algo curioso el padre.

\- Me encuentro bien – contestaba Sasuke un poco adormilado

\- Me alegro, pero no me mientas eh?, soy amigo de uno de los directores del hospital general, si es que necesitas ir- decía el padre mientras seguía bebiendo su café.

\- Sobreviviré – contesto Sasuke

\- Sasuke es de hierro – decía Itachi tomando un pan y remojándolo en el café.

\- ¡Itachi! No sumerjas todo el pan, solo riegas por la mesa el chocolate – le regaño su padre.

Entre esa platica, Sasuke tuvo un cierto momento nostálgico, aunque sus actitudes eran diferentes, el tener una reunión familiar le hacía sentir bien y feliz. Sin embargo no podía simplemente descansar, tenía que recolectar más información.

-¿Padre cómo te va en tu trabajo? – Sasuke le pregunto mientras que su hermana e Itachi le vieron con ojos en forma de plato - Pregunte algo malo

\- ¿Estas realmente interesado? – decía su padre algo sorprendido

\- Un poco – le contesto

\- ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra! – reía el padre – es la primera vez que me preguntas como me va.

\- Tal vez porque siempre intentas convencerlo de terminar sus estudios y unirse a la academia policial – decía Itachi – Tú sabes que Sasuke quiere ser deportista.

\- Itachi por favor, ambos sabemos que ser deportista es un camino difícil, aparte que es muy competitivo- Tomaba del café – aparte ser policía viene de nuestra sangre.

\- No me molestaría saber más – decía Sasuke a lo cual Itachi y su hermana lo vieron con ojos de plato

\- Yo sabía que eras diferente Sasuke – le guiñaba un ojo – No como tu hermano – Itachi tan solo bostezo y seguía comiendo – Los Uchiha siempre hemos sido parte de la fuerza policial, tu primo Óbito está terminando su entrenamiento y hasta tu abuelo Madara fue parte de él.

Sasuke se mantuvo al margen aunque le sorprendió demasiado por dentro – ¿será que ellos sean buenos o malos?

-Padre, Madara fue acusado de corrupción y Óbito solo está siendo eso para superar a su amigo Kakashi – decía la hermana por primera vez.

\- Esas son sandeces – decía el padre – bueno Sasuke, creo que sería bueno que tengamos una charla ¿De qué te gustaría hablar?

\- No me quedare viendo cómo te lavan el cerebro – decía Itachi y se a punto a irse.

Sasuke estuvo pensando fríamente todo lo que iba a preguntar, pero también quería ver la reacción de Itachi con lo que iba a preguntar.

-Bueno ¿Qué es Akatsuki? – su padre se quedó extrañado, pero no sorprendido, mientras que Itachi pareció dar la vuelta y decirle a su madre que si le ayudaba con los trastes Con que si estas interesado Pensó Sasuke.

\- Tenia duda, he oído mucho en la escuela de una banda llamada Akatsuki, por eso quería preguntarte.

\- Bueno… para ser honesto no recuerdo bien… - pareció que algo llego a su mente - ¡Oh claro! Fundación Akatsuki, bueno Sasuke en si Akatsuki no es una banda, fue una fundación, que había crecido ampliamente 3 años atrás, en el norte de Japón. Raro que hablen de ella aquí.

\- ¿No conoces algo más? – pregunto Sasuke observando de reojo a Itachi.

\- recuerdo que cerro, pero no recuerdo porque – su padre rememoraba

\- Asesinaron frente a la fundación a uno de los fundadores – decía Itachi lavando los trastes.

Sasuke se quedó impactado por esa declaración, y también sintió cierto sentimiento en sus palabras.

-¡oh ya me acorde! – Comento su padre – La fundación Akatsuki – su padre tomaba seriamente su café- parece ser que uno de sus fundadores fue asesinado por Yakusas, tal vez un ajuste de cuentas.

\- ¿No lo investigaste? – preguntaba Sasuke

\- No era mi investigación – decía el Uchiha- una de las cosas que aprendes en la academia militar es que no puedes entrometerte en los asuntos policiales de otros estados.

\- Pero aun así… - Sasuke iba preguntar otra cosa, pero Itachi hablo primero

\- ¿Por qué te estas interesando en ese tema? – Itachi tenía una mirada más fría, Sasuke supo de inmediato que quería que dejara de preguntar, tal vez a tu alterno lo intimides… pero a mí no pensó Sasuke.

\- Creo que si pienso en la academia policial, debería interesarme en estos temas, ¿no es así padre? – Sasuke reto con la mirada a Itachi, y este siguió lavando trastes. Demasiado sospechoso pensó Sasuke.

\- Bueno si es importante – decía su padre acabándose el café – pero ya fue el caso cerrado, parece que había corrupción dentro de la fundación y la policía lo desmantelo

\- ¿Desmantelar?

\- Si, aunque nunca se encontraron a los otros dos fundadores y a ciertos individuos… tal vez huyeron por la presión de los Yakusas. Aunque ese tema es de otro estado, y no me corresponde, tengo que centrarme en lo actual.

\- ¿En que estas trabajando? – Sasuke pregunto, e Itachi salió de la cocina

\- Hemos encontrado cuerpos de criminales y Yakusas en calles y fábricas abandonadas, creemos que se trata de un vigilante.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Sasuke con lo que habían dicho encontró una conexión gigantesca, gracias a sus memorias, y la información recopilada, también a su gran percepción sobre la actuación de Itachi.

\- Bueno encontramos en sus cuerpos una nube roja.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Naruto se sentía solo nuevamente, y eso lo hacía sentir extraño, estaba en su hogar, pero no oía las voces de Himawari, ni de Hinata, ni siquiera de Boruto. Esa soledad le atormento por segundos, y aparte el miedo de saber que estaban en otro lugar lejos, uno imperceptible para el en esos momentos.

-Vamos Naruto ¡eres el Hokage! Enfrenta tus miedos – decía Naruto preparado para salir con Sasuke.

En eso escucho que la puerta se abría, y como relámpago un peli dorado había entrado fugazmente hablando por teléfono.

-¡Es que no lo entiendo Shizune, lleva más de una semana que el quirófano se mandó a desintoxicar!, ¿tienes ideas cuanto tiempo y dinero se pierden al tener solo 3 quirófanos disponibles? Y claro también vidas… Pues no sé yo, tú eres la jefa del quirófano… Solo dame resultados ¿ok? Hasta luego – y colgó.

Naruto lo vio demasiado ocupado, sentía que tenía un labor tan importante como la de ser Hokage en este mundo. Minato se dirigió a la cocina y saco unos huevos con jugo de naranja del refrigerador. Estaba tan metido en su mundo que ni siquiera se había dado la oportunidad de saludar a Naruto. Ya sentado fue cuando lo vio.

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí? – decía distraído mientras comía.

\- Llegue a casa temprano ¿Y tú? – decía Naruto intentando hacer platica.

\- Vengo de rápido, no tenía dinero para comer enfrente del hospital a sí que vine a casa.

Un ligero espasmo paso por Naruto al recordar cuando a veces él iba a casa cuando el viejo del ramen cerraba.

\- ¿viste a tu abuelo? – pregunto Minato

\- No ha llegado aun

\- Ok, nos vemos después – Minato tomo un portafolio que había dejado en el suelo y se fue de la casa.

Naruto se quedó impactado del tan poco tiempo que le dio a su hijo de plática, y la escuela, y el amor, y los amigos, ¿Dónde están esas preguntas que un padre debe…? Naruto se calló por un momento, pues se percataba que él estaba haciendo lo mismo. Iba a llamar a Sasuke pero algo por dentro le pedio tan solo dormir.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto se encontraba esperando el camión, estos dos días le habían servido para aprender como tomarlo, cuando el camión se detuvo y entro en él, vio en la esquina a Sasuke rodeado de bancas vacías. Parece que el incidente del otro día dejo espantados a los que usaban ese bus. Sasuke parecía divagando por la ventana. Naruto se sentó a su lado un poco cabizbajo. Ambos suspiraron.

-¿A ti que te paso? – decía Sasuke

\- Creo que soy un mal padre ¿Y a ti?

\- Creo que mi hermano está envuelto en Akatsuki

\- ¿Qué dices? – Exclamo Naruto- eso es más grave que lo mío.

\- Siento que es más grave que no supieras el mal padre que estabas siendo

\- No cambies el tema Teme, ¿Crees que Itachi es malo?

\- No estoy seguro, pero estaré investigando esta semana, aunque es muy probable que Itachi me vigile por unos días.

\- ¿Qué haremos? Todavía tenemos que entrenar y puede que ya seamos vigilados- Naruto suspiro – que fastidio.

Ambos llegaron al salón de clases y se sentaron. El día iba a ser largo pero tenían que hacer lo posible para entrenar, desenvolver el secreto de Itachi y ayudar a sus alternos. Naruto tenía tantos problemas en su cabeza que quería explotar, la verdad sobre su crianza y como vivía su alterno lo hacía sentir extraño, ¿Qué debía hacer? Y todavía está el problema de Hinata.

-¡Dios dame un descanso! – exclamo Naruto y todo el mundo se le quedo viendo.

\- Y apenas estamos comenzando – decía Kakashi – aparte de la estúpida interrupción de Namikase, hoy tengo que decirles que tenemos un estudiante transferido a nuestra clase. – Entra

En eso como si fuera cámara lenta Naruto y un peliblanco de cabello blanco cruzaron sus miradas, sus potentes ojos azules, su piel blanca y esa mirada pacífica y aterradora.

-Mi nombre es Toneri Ootsusuki. Espero llevarme bien con ustedes.

No paso ni 5 segundos cuando Naruto se abalanzo sobre él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en este mundo?

Toneri estaba impactado, pero fue tan rápido cuando vio a su compañero desmayado sobre él.

-Sasuke ¿Me ayudas a llevar a Naruto a la enfermería? – decía Kakashi con un humo saliendo de su guante derecho. Lo había golpeado y desmayado.

-Si profesor – dijo Sasuke calmado y suspirando.

Toneri iba caminando por los pasillos después de ese día, todo había sido perfecto, se hizo de amigos, las clases no eran tan difíciles y había sido puesto en la misma clase que a esa ojiplateada niña. Todo había sido perfecto, excepto el chico que había querido asesinarlo. Ese que se encontraba con vendas yendo hacia él.

-¿Naruto verdad? – decía tratando de sonreír y evitar un conflicto.

\- No te hagas el tonto, yo sé porque estás aquí

\- ¿Si? – Toneri estaba confundido.

\- Yo sé que quieres destruir el mundo y conquistar a Hinata – decía Naruto enfadado

Toneri estaba desubicado - ¿destruir el mundo? Naruto ¿Verdad? Creo que no estás en condiciones estables aun… No sé de qué hablas y aparte ¿quién es Hinata?

-No te hagas el tonto, Hinata es la ojiplateada de nuestra clase.

\- ¡ella es Hinata! – decía sonriendo Toneri

\- Si, así que aléjate de… - otra vez se encontraba en el suelo

\- Estos chicos de hoy – Naruto se encontraba en el suelo y Kakashi a un lado de el – si me disculpas – tomo el pie del muchacho y lo arrastro por el pasillo.

\- Olvidare lo que vi ahorita – pensaba Toneri- Con que Hinata.

Naruto ni se imaginaba lo que el había empezado.

 _Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios de las personas que comentaron el anterior capitulo, ya casi llegamos a los 100 favoritos y aunque me tarde más de lo acordado, creo que vamos por un buen camino. Esta historia tendrá unos diez capítulos más, junto con dos alternativos finales, y tal vez una segunda temporada sobre el susodicho Misteigan. Debido a la universidad ya no he escrito mucho pero espero que sigan leyendo mi historia, me sigan, me pongan en sus favoritos y me dejen un comentario que es como mi droga, Oh si… Comentarios… conéctenlo a mis venas. Gracias y se despide su amigo Carlo Uzumaki._


End file.
